<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fictober | Drarry y otros ships by eliefreckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766409">Fictober | Drarry y otros ships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliefreckles/pseuds/eliefreckles'>eliefreckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Fictober 2020, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliefreckles/pseuds/eliefreckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober: Una historia cada día en base a palabras diarias, según el reto del grupo de facebook Wizarding Shippers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Día 1: Lluvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A esas horas, las tripas de Harry rugían suplicando ser atendidas, y le hacían recordar las innumerables veces que los Dursley pasaban por alto darle de cenar. Con impaciencia y mucha hambre, claro, frotaba con ahínco una copa de plata de la sala de trofeos mientras llegaba a sus oídos el rumor de las conversaciones del pasillo, indicándole que estaban llegando los alumnos que habían podido ir a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana.</p><p>Era obvio que él no había podido, estaba castigado. McGonagall lo sorprendió sin prestar atención a las clases y no encontró nada mejor que dejarlo sin visita al pueblo cercano. Y ahora ahí estaba, limpiando los antiguos trofeos de miles de generaciones atrás y sin poder usar magia. Sí, definitivamente la situación le recordaba a los Dursley. Al menos, Filch lo había dejado solo para ir a inspeccionar a quienes llegaban de Hogsmeade y procurar que no trajesen consigo algunos de los artículos de Zonko.</p><p>Intentando no pensar en lo poco que faltaba para la hora de la cena, Harry mira hacia los trofeos que le faltaban por limpiar, no eran muchos y la mayoría ya los había limpiado un par de veces antes de que Filch decidiera que necesitaban una <em>tercera </em>vez.</p><p>Quizás, estaba demasiado concentrado en eso o quizás el aroma del jabón ya lo estaba mareando, porque Harry no siente como la puerta se abre lentamente, acompañado de un suave chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas. Ni siquiera repara en débil risa que se escapa de los labios de quien lo ve.</p><p>De lo único de lo que es consciente Harry, es que la luz del salón se apaga de inmediato y la puerta se cierra de golpe, y antes de poder hacerse una idea de lo que ocurre, oye el sonido de la cerradura al cerrarse.</p><p>—¿Señor Filch? -pregunta inseguro, sabiendo que el conserje, en caso de entrar, no lo haría de esa forma. El corazón comienza a latirle con fuerza y lamenta con un poco de rabia no tener su varita consigo, la cual estaba bajo la custodia de McGonagall. —¿Quién anda ahí?</p><p>Insiste. Lo primero que piensa es que es una broma, pero debe admitir que no le hace ni un poco de gracia la situación, sobre todo a menos de un año de que se había desarrollado la guerra contra Voldemort entre esas mismas paredes.</p><p>Una brisa repentina y sin origen aparente le hace cosquillas en el cuello, dándole escalofríos y al instante el ruido de un pupitre siendo arrastrado contra el suelo lo sobresalta.</p><p>—En serio, no es chistoso. -se queja, molesto. Más ruidos, y cuando está a punto de insistir otra vez, la lluvia se desata con ímpetu golpeando fuerte contra los cristales del salón.</p><p>Sin más opción, y esperando no chocar con lo que sea que estaba con él, camina hasta la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero no alcanza a dar ni dos pasos cuando lo sujetan de la muñeca.</p><p>De su garganta se escapa un gritito de asombro e intenta deshacerse del agarre, pero la mano desconocida es más rápida y se encarama por sus hombros para arrastrarlo hacia atrás, haciéndolo chocar contra el pecho de alguien.</p><p>—¿Asustado, Potter? -susurra contra su oído una voz grave que estaba modificada con magia, lo sentía. Su cuerpo se relaja a penas un poco pensando en que quien sea el desgraciado que le hace la broma al menos lo conoce. Sin embargo, antes de interrogarlo, su nariz percibe un agradable aroma que reconoce de inmediato y que últimamente le resultaba embriagador.</p><p>—Malfoy -afirma. El agarre afloja y la risa del rubio se oye por toda la habitación antes de que las luces vuelvan a encenderse.</p><p>Harry parpadea un instante y luego sus ojos se fijan en el Slytherin, quien se reía con ganas mientras tomaba asiento sobre la mesa en donde Harry tenía un balde con agua y jabón.</p><p>—¿Qué fue ese grito, Potter? -se burla —¿En serio estabas <em>tan </em>asustado?</p><p>—Cállate, Malfoy. -le espeta, resoplando y rodando los ojos. —¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestiona, fingiendo enojo que el rubio, por su expresión, no se cree ni por un segundo.</p><p>—Volvía de Hogsmeade y recordé que estabas castigado -contesta, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa inocentona que logra que Harry le enseñe el dedo de en medio.</p><p>—Fue por tú culpa.</p><p>—No es cierto -le dice —No sabes pasar ni recibir papeles en clases. McGonagall te lo quitó a ti. Por suerte no lo leyó ante todos.</p><p>Harry tiene que darle la razón suspirando con fastidio. Y es que, si tuvo que ser castigado, al menos le hubiese gustado saber que decía el papel.</p><p>Después de la guerra, McGonagall había traído a un grupo de psicomagos para hacer terapia a quienes se vieron más afectados. Ni Harry quería ir, y como se enteró después, Malfoy tampoco, pero la directora insistió en que tenían que asistir al menos a una primera sesión, y fue ahí donde Draco y Harry comenzaron a hablar. El turno de Harry era, la mayoría de las veces, a la misma hora que el turno de Draco, y mientras ambos esperaban a sus respectivos profesionales, no tenían más opción que verse las caras.</p><p>Harry, quien no lo había querido admitir en un principio, ya no podía negar que cuando estaba cerca de Malfoy su corazón se aceleraba y sentía un manojo de nervios que se retorcían en su estómago. Podía disimularlos, claro, pero que lo mirase así con esa sonrisa tan genuina que nunca antes le había dedicado a él lo descolocaba un poco.</p><p>—Por cierto, es obvio que no alcancé a ver que decía la nota… -le recuerda. Draco asiente.</p><p>—Porque tus neuronas no se llevan muy bien, tenías que recibir el pergamino con disimulo, no dejando caer tus libros de la mesa.</p><p>—Ugh, Los tiró el gato al que le cambiábamos el color del pelaje.</p><p>—Entonces, la culpa de que te castigaran es del gato, Potter, no mía -concluye, dándose golpecitos con el índice en la barbilla a modo de reflexión.</p><p>—Eres insoportable -le dice, fingiendo exasperación que Draco nuevamente no se cree, porque le sonríe. —De todas formas ¿Qué decía el papel?</p><p>—No lo tengo, lo tiene McGonagall. Tendrás que pedírselo a ella.</p><p>—¿No me puedes decir tú?</p><p>Malfoy rueda los ojos y luego de suspirar mira hacia su alrededor. Sus ojos se posan en una de las esquinas del salón, Harry se da vuelta para saber qué observa y se percata de que solo estaba su mochila.</p><p>—¿Tienes pergamino y pluma?</p><p>Harry va a preguntar para qué rayos lo quiere, pero no lo hace. Seguramente Malfoy le seguiría insistiendo por la pluma y el pergamino, así que sin rechistar camina hasta a ella, encuentra entre el revoltijo de cosas una pluma que medio sirve y un rollo de pergamino un poco arrugado. Cuando se los tiende al rubio, este no comenta nada, pero no por eso deja de regalarle una mirada de desaprobación ante sus útiles maltrechos.</p><p>Malfoy se inclina sobre la mesa, y dándole una mirada de advertencia para que no espiase, comienza a escribir sobre el pergamino, dándole la espalda. Cuando acaba, por los movimientos de sus brazos, sabe que lo rompe y lo dobla en varias partes hasta dejarlo más pequeño.</p><p>—Ten. -se gira y le tiende el trozo de papel.</p><p>Harry le dedica una mirada antes de tomarlo entre sus dedos y comenzar a desdoblarlo. Una sola palabra se plasmaba en la hoja: “<em>Subnormal”.</em></p><p>El pelinegro sube la mirada hasta Malfoy y levanta ambas cejas.</p><p>—No jodas.</p><p>Malfoy se ríe nuevamente, y esta vez extiende un segundo papel.</p><p>Harry, preparándose para una segunda broma, lo abre de mala gana, pero esta vez no era solo una palabra.</p><p>“<em>Potter, desde donde estoy sentado puedo ver que tu cabeza está en cualquier parte menos en la clase. Me atrevería a decir que estás pensando en mí, pero no soy yo quien está frente a ti, sino que es Neville Longbottom lo que me lleva a pensar que te gustan los torpes. ¿Será que los torpes se atraen? No quiero decir que me guste hablar contigo, ni que quiera salir un día contigo, pero si no tienes planes con Longbottom, no estaría mal que nos tomemos una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que te gusta del bobo Gryffindor y por qué no te le declaras. </em></p><p>
  <em>-Draco Malfoy”</em>
</p><p>Conforme va leyendo, Harry siente las cosquillas en su estómago mucho más fuerte que nunca. Da una rápida mirada hacia el Slytherin y el muy desgraciado lo mira tan tranquilo, con las cejas en alto y una media sonrisa que Harry debe preguntarse si sentir <em>esos </em>nervios está siendo una exageración.</p><p>—No me gusta Neville -es lo único que atina a decir.</p><p>—Parecía que sí.</p><p>A Harry el corazón comienza a latirle más de prisa, y sin pensarlo da un paso más hacia Draco. No invadían el espacio personal del otro, pero le gusta que el Slytherin no haya retrocedido.</p><p>—Me gustan los rubios, sí -confiesa con el pulso a mil por hora —Pero no me gusta Neville.</p><p>—¿Y quién te gusta? -pregunta con una ceja en alto, sus ojos grises exigiendo una respuesta.</p><p>—Un mimado arrogante -suspira con teatralidad. —Antes no nos llevábamos, pero creo que ahora igual le gusto. -se atreve a decir. Las palabras parecen complacer al rubio porque asoma una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.</p><p>—Seguramente… deberías preguntarle.</p><p>En algún momento ambos habían disminuido todavía más la distancia. El ruido de los alumnos llegando de Hosgmeade era más fuerte en ese minuto, pero la lluvia tras los cristales lo amortiguaba tanto que podía olvidarse fácilmente de ellos. Se sostienen la mirada, Harry no quiere bajarla de sus ojos porque si lo hace sabe que se va a distraer y va a decir alguna tontería. Entonces, intentando mantener la calma sin ceder a sus impulsos Gryffindor lo piensa mejor.</p><p>—¿Tú crees que debería preguntarle?</p><p>—Sí -responde Draco, relamiendo a penas un poco los labios. Para Harry ese mínimo movimiento es el cielo y el infierno a la vez.</p><p>—¿Y si mejor lo beso? -pregunta, aferrándose a su paz interior para verse tan relajado como Malfoy, o al menos intentarlo. Y da resultado. A Draco se le abren un poco los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido.</p><p>—Harry -suelta como si la palabra hubiese luchado por salir de sus labios, y sin más se acerca a él y lo besa.</p><p>Harry inmediatamente lleva las manos al rostro de Draco y éste último lo atrae contra sí. Sus labios, moviéndose despacio contra los de él logran que el remolino de nervios en su estómago sea aún más intenso y si Draco pusiese atención, seguro escucharía el latir de su corazón.</p><p>No puede creer que esté besando a Draco. Su piel suave, el perfume, los labios cálidos, tantas sensaciones, <em>tantas</em>, que no está seguro a qué aferrarse para confirmar que aquello <em>está </em>ocurriendo.</p><p>La lengua del rubio se encuentra a penas con la suya, como si pidiera permiso, o mejor dicho, como si avisara de su presencia. Harry, entonces, separa un poco más los labios para darle paso y la recibe todavía con sorpresa.</p><p>Como si se resistieran sus labios a separarse, el beso termina lento, a penas dan indicios de acabarlo se vuelven a besar, pero cuando finalmente se alejan, se miran y Harry siente que no es real.</p><p>—¿Ahora cómo le diré a Neville? -bromea.</p><p>—No me jodas, Potter. Acabas de arruinar todo. -le suelta Draco, pero no hace ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de alejarse de él.</p><p>Harry suelta una risita antes de acercar sus labios otra vez a los de Draco. La lluvia se vuelve todavía más fuerte, haciendo menos audibles las conversaciones del otro lado que ya comenzaban a apaciguarse de todas formas.</p><p>Cuando la hora de la cena está por terminar, nadie, salvo unos pocos, advierten la entrada de los dos adolescentes, con las mejillas rojas y sonrisas que intentaban, sin éxito, reprimir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Día 2: Peeves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casi todas las fiestas que se realizaban durante el año escolar en Hogwarts causaban tal emoción entre el alumnado, que se hablaba de ellas durante semanas antes de realizarse, y seguía en boca de todos otro tanto de semanas después del evento.</p><p>Esa noche, llevaban una hora en el Gran Comedor y Ron Weasley ya sabía que se hablaría por todo noviembre de <em>esa </em>fiesta. No solo porque era el día en que encontraron a Draco Malfoy y a Harry Potter, rivales proclamados, comiéndose la boca el uno al otro en una esquina del salón, sino porque más allá de eso, se desató tal jolgorio que sin dudas quedaría grabado en los recuerdos de todos los asistentes. Todos los livianamente sobrios, al menos.</p><p>Lo que le ocurre a Ron Weasley comienza con el chico enmascarado.</p><p>No mucho después de que empieza la fiesta, Ron se lo topa cuando se hubo alejado de su grupo de amigos para servirse un poco de ponche.</p><p>El chico enmascarado por casualidad había mirado por sobre su hombro cuando también llegaba a la mesa de las bebidas, y se había fijado en Ron.</p><p>—¿Ponche o jugo de calabaza? -le pregunta, dedicándole una leve sonrisa bajo su antifaz —Si te soy sincero, le han echado tanto whisky de fuego que no vas a notar la diferencia.</p><p>—Eso oí -le responde Ron —Supongo que no importa mucho cual tome.</p><p>El chico asiente, sirviendo un vaso extra con delicados movimientos que estaban a tono con su disfraz al más puro estilo victoriano.</p><p>—Entonces, ten tu jugo de calabazas, guardián. -le dice, haciendo alusión a su disfraz mientras le tiende el vaso. Cuando Ron le mira a los ojos para agradecerle puede jurar que, tras su máscara, le guiña un ojo.</p><p>—Gra-gracias.</p><p>La siguiente hora, cada vez que encontraban <em>casualmente </em>y no tanto, se dedicaban miraditas insinuantes y sonrisas seductoras, y una que otra frase cargada de una reciente tensión.</p><p>Para cuando el enmascarado misterioso pasa junto a él, rozando a penas los hombros con los suyos, Ron no puede soportarlo más. Se lo queda viendo hasta perderlo de vista y luego se gira hacia sus amigos, con las mejillas tan calientes que no sabía si se debía al whisky de fuego, al calor o a lo mucho que lo estaba poniendo el chico. Quizás, todas las anteriores.</p><p>—¿Quién carajos es el del antifaz? -pregunta a ninguno en particular. Solo Hermione mira en la dirección en que el chico se había perdido, para luego encogerse de hombros.</p><p> —No lo sé, Ron.</p><p>El pelirrojo mira hacia Harry quien, al parecer, no lo había escuchado.</p><p>—Harry ¿podrías dejar de ver lo que sea que estés mirando y prestar atención? –le espeta, moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos para despistarlo. Su amiga pestañea rápidamente para luego verlo a él.</p><p>—¿Cómo es posible que Malfoy esté aquí si estaba castigado? -gruñe, ignorándolo olímpicamente.</p><p>—Déjalo estar, Harry. -reclama Ron.</p><p>—Y con ese disfraz…</p><p>—¿Qué tiene el disfraz? –inquiere Hermione con una ceja en alto y una sonrisita que no entiende.</p><p>—Nada. -Harry finalmente fija su atención en su amigo. —¿Qué decías, Ron?</p><p>—Qué si sabes quien es el del disfraz de con antifaz.</p><p>—Ni idea, Ron ¿Por qué? -pregunta interesado.</p><p>Hermione suspira, y volviendo a dibujar esa sonrisa que escondía aquello que no decía, le da un par de palmadas a Ron en el hombro.</p><p>—Si te gusta ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle? –sugiere y Ron no tarda en enrojecer violentamente.</p><p>—Nunca dije que me gustara, Hermione.</p><p>Harry mira de su amiga a él y asiente, en apoyo a Hermione.</p><p>—Te conocemos. Ahora ve. -le suelta el pelinegro, volviendo a fijar la vista en un punto lejos de ellos antes de entregarle un vaso vacío y perderse entre el montón de chicos y chicas que bailaban cerca de ellos.</p><p>—¿Qué le pasa a Harry?</p><p>Hermione rueda los ojos, con esa misma expresión que ponía cuando ellos no entendían cosas que eran obvias. Le quita de las manos el vaso que Harry le había dejado y le da dos empujoncitos en la espalda.</p><p>—Lo mismo que a ti, supongo, solo que Harry está más que al tanto de quien se esconde bajo el disfraz del chico que le gusta.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? -pregunta Ron, confundido, pero Hermione niega con la cabeza y le hace una señas para que sólo se alejara.</p><p>Ron quiere replicar, pero imagina que tal vez su amiga tiene razón, así que decide que mejor comienza a buscar al enmascarado misterioso.</p><p>Por suerte, no tarda mucho en dar con él. Lo ubica conversando con alguien que vestía de dementor. Suspira para darse ánimos y camina hasta él pensando en qué decirle para comenzar. Sin embargo, no debe pensarlo demasiado. Toca su hombro y el chico se voltea, regalándole un sonrisa y un <em>hola </em>que parecía estaba esperando. Acto seguido, lo toma de la muñeca y tira de él para caminar.</p><p>—Hey, hey -Ron tira de su mano, pero como el agarre no tenía presión, solo hace que sus dedos se deslizasen hasta su mano. —¿Qué está ocurriendo?</p><p>—¿Qué te parece ir a un lugar más privado?</p><p>Ron siente como si algo se le atascara en la garganta por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recompone.</p><p>—Sé que te sonará estúpido, pero ¿quién eres?</p><p>El chico soltó una carcajada tan suave que hce que Ron sonría.</p><p>—Mantengamos el misterio un poco más, Ronald Weasley.</p><p>Ron no sabe si es el tono con que lo dijo o que el <em>misterio </em>a fin de cuentas si resultaba excitante, pero sus mejillas arden y no tiene ganas de insistir.</p><p>Solo asiente y continúa caminando para salir del Gran Comedor. Entonces, Ron aprovecha para escrutarlo disimuladamente, intentando averiguar quien se escondía bajo el disfraz, y se percarta de que la estatura del chico, el ancho de sus hombros y el cabello corto que se escondía bajo el sombrero le recordaban vagamente a alguien.</p><p>—Espera ¿No eres Dean, cierto? -pregunta, de pronto en un tono suspicaz.</p><p>El chico le mira y por lo poco que podía ver de su expresión, la sola comparación parece ofenderlo.</p><p>—No pertenezco a Gryffindor. -le responde, como si el solo asumir que pertenecía a esa casa fuese una locura. Ron no sabe si tomar eso como un insulto.</p><p>—Vale, vale. Pero creo que me ofende que te ofendas.</p><p>Los dos llegan hasta la puerta con las manos entrelazadas, y cuando el chico que no era de Gryffindor levanta el brazo para empujarla y salir, Ron se percata de que tiene un pequeño tatuaje en uno de los costados de la muñeca. Seguro de que lo había visto antes, se estruja el cerebro para poder recordarlo, pero ni una memoria llegó en su ayuda.</p><p>En cuanto ponen pie fuera del Gran Comedor, se encuentra con un corredor vacío, de luz tenue y música amortiguada. Reciben esa pequeña intimidad como una invitación a dejarse llevar.</p><p>Entonces Ron, sin más rodeos, tira de la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya, para atraer al chico contra él, y puede sentir como su entrepiernas da un respingo cuando nota que no había resistencia por parte del otro, sino que por el contrario, sonreía con satisfacción.</p><p>Sus bocas se encuentran, conociéndose un instante antes de entregarse por completo la una a la otra.</p><p>Sin dejar de besarse, caminan torpemente hasta que la espalda de Ron se encuentra con la fría piedra de las paredes, pero poco le importa porque el chico presiona contra él, permitiéndole sentir lo duro que <em>ya </em>estaba. A Ron las piernas le tiemblan y agradece que sus estaturas sean similares.</p><p>—Al salón de ahí -sugiere el chico y Ron solo asiente con torpeza.</p><p>Entra y sin molestarse en encender la luz, cierran las puertas a ciegas para dejarse caer contra ella, restregándose sin pudor alguno el uno contra el otro.</p><p>Las ventanas dejaban entrar una débil luz al salón que dibuja siluetas y forma sombras, pero que no es suficiente para identificar de quién se trataba, aún cuando el chico se había quitado su antifaz.</p><p>De todas formas, no le importa demasiado, después podía averiguar quien era, porque en ese minuto su prioridad principal era buscar su cuello para besarlo mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por su espalda con el fin de atraerlo todavía más hacia él.</p><p>—No sabes cuanto quería hacer esto, Ronald -le confiesa el otro con voz ronca, con ese tono de voz que solo logra que su erección diese otro tirón contra su pantalón.</p><p>—¿Mmh? -pregunta, con tanta curiosidad como ganas tenía de continuar en lo que estaban. Ese <em>mmh </em>era lo más lógico que podía salir de sus labios en una situación como esa.</p><p>Quiere saber más, obviamente, pero sentir que le abren la cremallera de su pantalón lo distrae, y en nada ayuda sentir como unos dedos se escabullen bajo su pantalón para presionar contra él, provocándole una extraña sensación entre placer y adrenalina.</p><p>Con intenciones de hacer lo mismo, lleva sus manos a los pantalones del otro y se estremece cuando siente la piel suave y caliente del chico. Comienza a mover su mano repetitivamente hasta que la boca se le hace agua cuando siente <em>ese </em>liquido que comienza a humedecer el glande.</p><p>Se lame los labios y quiere arrodillarse frente a él para poder saborearlo, o quiere ver su rostro para acomodarlo en algún sitio para follarlo o dejarse follar por él. Daba igual. Quiere tantas cosas, pero sabe de antemano que sus fantasías son demasiadas para que su corta experiencia le permitiese cumplir todas ellas.</p><p>—¿Quieres…? -pregunta el otro, presionado los pantalones a medio abrir contra los suyos.</p><p>Ron no sabe sobré que le estaba preguntando, pero le daba lo mismo. Hubiese dicho <em>sí a todo </em>si no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo desesperado que sonaba antes de responder. Así que asiente dejando escapar un pequeño sonido de afirmación.</p><p>Ron se quita la parte de arriba de su disfraz mientras el chico se desabotona su camisa. Sin embargo, sentir medio desnudo el uno al otro era demasiado para ellos. Sin esperar más, se deshacen de sus pantalones, y cuando ya no hay tela que los cubra, el chico envuelve con una mano ambas erecciones, para comenzar a moverla en un vaivén que enviaba ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo.</p><p>A ese punto, Ron ni siquiera quiere algo más, <em>eso </em>es perfecto, es el cielo, es dormir hasta tarde y jugar al quidditch.</p><p>El chico emite un sonido profundo de su garganta, similar a un gruñido que logra que Ron quiera atrapar sus labios contra los suyo, pero es otro sonido finalmente el cambia sus planes. El enmascarado sin antifaz se detiene al instante y ambos en alerta oyen un ¡plop! Que les congela el cuerpo, seguido de una risa chillo y traviesa que inunda el salón.</p><p>Peeves.</p><p>—¡Que inteligente que es Peeves, que inteligente soy! -canturreaba.</p><p>Ron y el chico, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, intentan buscar su ropa bajo la oscuridad, sin alertar al insoportable poltergeist, pero sus peores temores se presentan ante ellos cuando las luces se encienden y él solo tiene entre sus dedos parte del disfraz del otro chico.</p><p>Ron no sabe que le sorprende más. Encontrar a Blaise Zabini a su lado medio desnudo y con las mejillas rojas, o estar desnudo ante el Slytherin y Peeves, o encontrarse con los diminutos y negros ojos del poltergeist que le devolvían la mirada igual de sorprendido que ellos.</p><p>Los tres se quedan pasmados un instante, como si ninguno se creyese realmente lo que tiene en frente. Sin embargo, cuando Peeves les devuelve esa traviesa y malvada mirada acompañada de una risa que no auguraba nada bueno, los dos se apresuran por localizar sus varitas.</p><p>—¡Accio varita! -musitan Slytherin y Gryffindor al instante, pero Peeves es más rápido. Con una siniestra sonrisa y tan veloz como un rayo, toma entre sus brazos todo lo que encuentra a su paso y que pertenecía a los adolescentes. Ropa, varitas y zapatos.</p><p>—¡Que malos estudiantes son! -les dice riendo y flotando sobre sus cabezas con sus ropas. —Debería llamar a la profesora McGonagall y al director por esto</p><p>—Peeves -le dice Zabini en un tono de advertencia, que hace que el poltergeist se mantenga flotando sobre ellos con aire ofendido.</p><p>—Así me llamo, Don <em>rompe-regla</em>s -le suelta, retomando sus volteretas sobre ellos. —Podría devolverles esto… -agrega en un tono de falsa inocencia, balanceando un zapato en su dedo.</p><p>—Por favor -le ruega Ron, con las mejillas rojas.</p><p>—No lo sé… Miren, los zapatos no me gustan. -dice, dejando caer ambos pares de zapatos. —Pero, las reglas están para respetarse y ustedes acaban de romper algunas…</p><p>—No vengas tú a hablar de eso -le suelta Zabini, tan incrédulo como molesto.</p><p>—Cállate, que no nos devolverá la ropa. -le advierte Ron.</p><p>—Que chiquillo inteligente.  -suspira y luego les mira —Bien. Adiós -y sin esperar más, un nuevo ¡plop! Les indica que acababa de atravesar el muro.</p><p>Los dos se miran desesperados, sin saber qué hacer. Al menos Ron no sabe que hacer. Se quedó sin palabras y cuando quiere correr hasta la puerta para mirar si Peeves estaba en el pasillo, Zabini se aclara la garganta.</p><p>—Lena -llama. Ron no entiende por qué lo acababa de llamar así, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que no era a él quien le hablaba, sino que había llamado a una elfina. —No mires y no preguntes. Trae dos juegos de ropa y rápido.</p><p>—Tienes un elfo domestico en Hogwarts -menciona Ron, tan sorprendido como aliviado. El moreno se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—No tengo un elfo en Hogwarts, está en casa, pero si lo llamo puede venir, obviamente.  ¿No tienes uno? ¿O tus amigos?</p><p>Ron intenta parecer menos sorprendido y niega con la cabeza.</p><p>—Somos todos pobres o hijos de muggles. -bromea. Zabini sonríe primero pero después ríe.</p><p>La elfina vuelve aparecer, y luego de preguntar con los ojos cerrados si necesita algo más, desaparece dejándolos solos nuevamente. Se visten rápido y acuerdan que todo lo que sucedió antes de Peeves, podrían continuarlo al día siguiente.</p><p>Salen del salón dispuestos a recuperar sus varitas y el resto de sus ropas, pero no había ni rastros del poltergeist en el pasillo, que seguía desierto.</p><p>Deciden que lo mejor era ir por sus respectivos amigos para que los ayudasen a dar con el infeliz, pero en cuanto ponen pie en el Gran Comedor, no tienen que buscar más.</p><p>Sobre la mesa de los profesores, el poltergeist hacía flotar en cada puesto un par de prendas de los chicos.</p><p>Intercambian una mirada y Ron se dice, que si tenía la oportunidad, estrangularía la criatura con sus propias manos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Día 3: Chocolate caliente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Remus le parecía que el sonido de las campanitas provenía desde algún lugar lejos de su habitación, e incluso llega a pensar que ni siquiera existe, y es parte de lo que soñaba. Pero se va haciendo más potente, y cuando parpadea perezosamente, se percata de que en realidad es el despertador.</p><p>Estira el brazo, lo suficiente para desactivarlo y luego se da una media vuelta para mirar a Sirius. No había rastros ni en su rostro ni en su postura de que hubiese escuchado el despertador. Por el contrario, dormía boca abajo, con un brazo sobre su cabeza, las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas y el cabello en tantas direcciones que con algo de suerte se podía ver la punta de su nariz.</p><p>Remus sonríe, de pronto llega a su mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que habían compartido cama. Sirius despierto no se quedaba quieto, por tanto, debió haber supuesto que dormido tampoco lo haría. Pero para su sorpresa, no le había costado acostumbrarse.</p><p>Le hubiese gustado quedarse otro par de minutos más en la cama, bajo el calor de las sábanas junto al pelinegro, pero no podían, al menos no ese día.</p><p>—Sirius, ya es hora. -le susurra, acercándose a su oído para no despertarlo de golpe. —Hay que levantarse.</p><p>La respuesta de Sirius no es nada más que un quejido.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas que día es? Hoy es el día. Arriba. -insiste, dándole ahora un pequeño empujoncito.</p><p>Sirius cierra los ojos con fuerza, y se acurruca aun más entre el revoltijo de mantas.</p><p>—Cinco minutos más. -le dice, con voz ronca.</p><p>—No podemos llegar tarde. -le recuerda —Serás padrino. ¿Quieres llegar tarde para hacer el ritual de unión con tu ahijado?</p><p>Sirius se aparta torpemente el cabello de la cara, pero se niega a abrir los ojos.</p><p>—<em>Moony</em>, sólo son cinco minutos. -pide. Remus está tentado a acercarse a él y abrazarse a su pecho para cerrar los ojos un instante. Cinco minutos, a decir verdad, no era mucho, pero sabía que si accedía, los minutos pasarían volando y despertaría con un James lazándoles agua y una Lily furiosa por su falta de responsabilidad.</p><p>—Nos quedaremos dormidos si no nos levantamos ahora.</p><p>—Harry es un bebé, tiene menos de una semana. -comenta, con voz adormilada —No recordará jamás que llegué tarde a su ceremonia.</p><p>—Pero Lily y James sí lo recordarán, y te lo harán saber siempre. -insiste.</p><p>Sirius se debe dar cuenta de que él tiene razón, pues, con un quejido se despereza estirándose cuan largo era. Pestañea y sus ojos grises con los párpados ligeramente caídos por el sueño, lo ubican.</p><p>—Bien, levantémonos.</p><p>Se incorpora lento y torpe, pero aun así convoca sin varita un par de mantas para que hicieran camino hasta la cocina.</p><p>Remus le sonríe agradecido y se envuelve con la suya.</p><p>En cuanto ya está de pie, Sirius deposita un beso flojo sobre sus labios, y lo sigue por el corredor.</p><p>—Remus ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente?</p><p>—Como todas las mañanas -le confirma.</p><p>—Yo lo <em>pre</em> -bostezo- <em>paro</em>. -se ofrece.</p><p>Y con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, atrae hasta a él dos tazones. Remus decide que lo mejor es que él se encargue del agua hirviendo, porque podía ser que Sirius se quedase dormido en la preparación.</p><p>Cuando ambos tazones humeantes están listos, Remus se apresura por tomar el suyo. Sirius, en cambio, se acerca a él y apoya cuidadosamente la cabeza sobre su hombro.</p><p>—¿Seré buen padrino, Remus?</p><p>—El mejor… -dice, pero al instante lo reflexiona —Le enseñarás más travesuras de las que debería aprender, pero sé que no lo dejarás solo nunca.</p><p>—Tendrían que llevarme a Azkaban para eso.  -bromea. Remus rueda los ojos, dejando un beso cortito en su frente.</p><p>—¿Tomamos una ducha juntos? -propone. Sirius lo mira y le dedica una de esas miradas traviesas, que venían siempre acompañadas de una sonrisa de falsa inocencia. Parecía que de pronto, ya no tenía sueño.</p><p>—Creía que no podíamos llegar tarde, Lupin.</p><p>—Podemos tomarnos un poco más de tiempo en la ducha.</p><p>Sirius suelta una carcajada, de esas estruendosas que se pueden oír con facilidad por toda la casa. Y luego de guiñarle un ojo, esconde su mirada tras el enorme tazón de chocolate caliente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchas gracias por leer!<br/>Se aceptan sugerencias de ships para las próximas historias.<br/>Tengan una bella semanaa!!!<br/>Nos leemos<br/>=Elie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Día 4: Bosque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus y Scorpius no habían querido jugarle una broma a nadie. Fue sin querer. En serio.</p><p>O casi.</p><p>La verdad, es que esos Gryffindor se la estaban buscando.</p><p>Hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, habían comenzado a pasar cosas extrañas en el castillo. Se desaparecían salones completos por varias horas, las antorchas de los pasillos no querían encender y los inodoros no dejaban de reír. La directora McGonagall creía que el culpable era Peeves con un par de otros Poltergeist que acababan de llegar al castillo, pero aún no los sorprendían con las manos en la masa como para acusarlos con pruebas.</p><p>No obstante, un grupo de Gryffindor de tercero, del mismo año que Al y Scorp, habían comenzado a correr el rumor de que los culpables eran ellos. Habían algunos que creían que su padre <em>efectivamente </em>había abierto la cámara de los secretos cuando joven, así que consideraban que era razón suficiente para creer que Albus lo estaba haciendo ese año. Y también culpaban a Scorp porque era hijo de un ex mortífago.</p><p>Cuando Rose les había contado lo que hablaban de ellos, lejos de sentirse ofendidos, se largaron a reír. Les parecían teorías demasiado ridículas como para molestarse. Además, salvo algunos chicos de los cursos inferiores, nadie más les prestaba atención.</p><p>Sin embargo, el día anterior, en el partido de quidditch entre ambas casas, uno de ellos -Travis Smith- lanzó innecesariamente y demasiado cerca una bludger a Albus, provocándole una fractura en la muñeca. Había sido intencional. Era obvio. Sobre todo porque después le dijo que así evitaría que se fuese contra los hijos de <em>muggles </em>-lo que era estúpido porque su tía Hermione era hija de <em>muggles </em>y la amaba, y su padre le había dicho que la abuela Lily también lo era- pero nadie se percató de la infracción.</p><p>Scorpius se enfureció tanto que insistió en que <em>tenían</em> que hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>Y ahí estaban ahora. A los pies del bosque prohibido aguardando la llegada de los estúpidos de Smith y Vane.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro, Al, que pasarán por aquí? -pregunta Scorp, susurrándole tras un arbusto frondoso pero que les permitía ver lo que había al otro lado.</p><p>—Sí, que Rose me dijo que tendrán una especie de cita doble con unas Ravenclaw o algo así.</p><p>—¿Aquí? -pregunta el rubio, con una mueca de desdén, sin comprender quién querría tener una cita en <em>ese </em>lugar.</p><p>—Harán un picnic, supongo. No seas exagerado -se burla el pelinegro, codeándolo amistosamente.</p><p>—¿Tú en serio tendrías una cita aquí, Al? ¿Aquí? -insiste, sin borrar la incredulidad y el desdén de su expresión.</p><p>Albus no responde. Mira hacia su alrededor, evaluando su respuesta. Dónde ellos estaban -rodeados de tierra, maleza e insectos mágicos-  claro que no. Pero al otro lado del arbusto, hacia donde espiaban, había un árbol que daba sombra y el césped parecía tierno, además, la brisa que corría era cálida. Se imagina ahí, sentado con Scorpius y el estómago le daba un vuelco entero.</p><p>Asiente a su amigo.</p><p>—Sí, por qué no.</p><p>El otro resopla, escondiendo una sonrisa mientras menea la cabeza.</p><p>—Estás loco.</p><p>—Como sea. -Albus le dedica una miradita burlona que hace que Scorpius levante las cejas —¿Traga caracoles? ¿En serio?</p><p>Scorpius suspira, asintiendo.</p><p>—Papá me contó que cuando pequeños tu tío Ronald intentó lanzarle ese hechizo pero se le devolvió. Supongo que fue asqueroso, así que es perfecto para la situación. Que vomiten babosas frente a las chicas que les gustan estará bien.</p><p>Albus se larga a reír y asiente.</p><p>—Vale, y con el mensaje sabrán que fuimos nosotros, pero no tendrán pruebas para acusarnos.</p><p>—Y nos tendrán miedo -opina Scorpius, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. —Lo que nos vendrá bien en los partidos.</p><p>—Perfecto. -asiente el moreno.</p><p>Ambos vuelven a mirar por entre las ramas, y no tardan demasiado en divisar a sus objetivos. Esperan a que ambos se acerquen los suficiente, y cuando estiman que la distancia es apropiada, intercambian una mirada cómplice antes de levantar sus varitas.</p><p>Dos Gryffindor y dos Ravenclaw están a poco de tender un mantel sobre el césped cuando de la nada comienzan a reír como locos, de forma incontrolable. Una de las chicas frunce el ceño y parece percatarse de inmediato de que es producto de un <em>Rictusempra. </em>Mira hacia su alrededor buscando al autor, pero Albus y Scorpius se esconden rápidamente y aprietan los labios para no reír.</p><p>Cuando la chica vuelve a fijar su atención sobre el par de Gryffindor, los Slytherin tras su escondite vuelven a levantar sus varitas.</p><p>Ahora, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, ahogan un grito cuando un mensaje se comienza a formar en el aire frente a ellos, letras flotantes y color escarlata que parecen sangre y que conforman un <em>“La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos de <strong>los </strong>herederos temed”. </em></p><p>Las chicas se miran algo confundidas y un tanto asustadas, pero la cara de Smith y Vane se vuelven como el color del papel. Hacen ademán de salir de ahí a trompicones, así que antes de perder la oportunidad, Scorpius lanza el conjuro contra ellos. De un instante a otro se inclinan sobre sus estómagos y comienzan a vomitar grandes y asquerosas babosas.</p><p>Cuando se alejan, Scorp sonríe.</p><p>—Se lo merecían.</p><p>Albus le sonríe de vuelta y luego de pensarlo un instante, se aclara la garganta:</p><p>—Puedo defenderme solo, Scorp, pero gracias. -dice. El rubio se hace el desentendido, frunciendo las cejas con  falsa confusión y encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Nos han estado molestando a ambos. -le recuerda. Albus resopla.</p><p>—Como si eso te importara.</p><p>—Sólo olvídalo, Al -dice, rodando los ojos exageradamente mientras pasa un brazo por sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Scorpius se ríe y lo atrae hacia él para darle un abrazo. Su amigo era así. <em>Muy de piel</em>, como decía su madre. No con todos, pero sí con los más cercanos y a Albus le encantaba ser de esas pocas personas con las que Scorp tenía tanta confianza y cercanía.</p><p>Le gustaba demasiado.</p><p>Los dos se alejan del bosque riendo, intentando imaginar cuantas babosas en total botarían los dos Gryffindor o si tomarían venganza contra ellos o simplemente, y eso esperaban, fuese suficiente para que acabaran con sus ridículas teorías.</p><p>Pero no llegan a ningún consenso. Albus sugiere una carrera hasta el Gran Comedor y Scorpius se lanza sobre su espalda cuando comienza a llevarle la delantera. Forcejean un rato, se empujan pero solo un momento porque <em>“los Malfoy mantenemos la compostura, Al” </em>y se persiguen cuando Albus le dice que es un niño mimado. El pelinegro es demasiado pequeño, o quizás muy despistado, para entender que todas esas cosquillas en su estómago y lo mucho que le gusta ver sonreír a Scorp es por <em>algo más</em>.</p><p>Tiene mucho tiempo todavía para descubrir de que se trata. Por el momento, solo disfruta de su amistad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Día 5: Plateado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El plateado era uno de los colores preferidos de Harry. Muchas de las cosas que le gustaban eran de ese color.</p><p>Eran plateadas algunas de las pociones que hacía su madre en el trabajo, y era plateado el reloj de bolsillo que su padre siempre llevaba consigo.</p><p>Las varitas lanzaban chorros de luz plateada con algunos de los hechizos más impresionantes, y eran color plata el pelaje de los unicornios que había visto en una oportunidad. Por no decir, que la sangre que corría por las venas de la criatura era de ese color también.</p><p>La luna y las estrellas parecían ser de plata y siempre le trajeron calma en su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando se sentaba en el alfeizar a observarlas.</p><p>El color plateado le recordaba a los envoltorios de los chocolates de Honeydukes y a los deseos de año nuevo.</p><p>Sus ojos favoritos en el mundo eran plateados. No de un plateado simple, sino un plateado que brillaba con intensidad cuando, a quien le pertenecían, estaba feliz. Era un plateado que, cuando se encontraba con sus ojos, le hacía ahogar un suspiro que a fin de cuentas nunca podía reprimir. Era un color plata que se veía distinto conforme las horas del día pasaban, pero no por eso dejaban de ser menos impresionante. Era un plateado <em>tan </em>hermoso, que era fácil perderse en ellos y …</p><p>—Potter ¿Me estás prestando atención? -el reclamo de Draco le sobresalta, haciéndolo parpadear con rapidez y enderezarse un poco más. En algún momento había afirmado los codos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos. —¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?</p><p>—S-sí. -miente. A lo lejos había escuchado un murmullo, pero había pasado a otro plano. La verdad, prestar mucha atención a las ocho de la mañana no estaba entre sus habilidades.</p><p>—¿Qué dije? A ver, dime.</p><p>—Algo sobre Dumbledore y que le dirás a tu padre.</p><p>Hermione y Ron explotan en carcajadas. Harry aún se siente perdido para entender a que se deben las risas. Draco, por su parte, les dedica una mirada de todo menos amigable, pero Harry no se alarma porque sabe que <em>al fin</em> Draco, Ron y Hermione ya se soportan. O lo intentan.</p><p>—Justamente hablaba de eso… -comenta Ron, todavía rojo por la risa.</p><p>Harry le dedica una sonrisita al rubio, pero recibe como respuesta un resoplido.</p><p>—¿Qué me veías? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?</p><p>—Nada -confiesa —Me gustan tus ojos.</p><p>Draco rueda los ojos, no enrojece aunque Harry sabe que se cohíbe. Solo lo sabe disimular bien.</p><p>—Ya termina tu desayuno. -dice, apuntando a su taza de leche.</p><p>Harry asiente. Bajo la mesa, una pierna se enreda con la suya y él sonríe de vuelta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Día 6: Velas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para el día de San Valentín, Harry recibió una carta firmada por un tal “T”, en la cual le comentaba que le atraía y que se lo confesaba por medio de una carta porque aún no estaba listo para decírselo en persona. </p><p>Le decía que nunca habían intercambiado más de un saludo, si se podía considerar saludo a inclinar la cabeza cuando estaban cerca, pero la imagen que tenía de él le llamaba la atención.</p><p>Entonces, comenzaron a intercambiar cartas. Harry había enviado una respuesta con la misma lechuza, y ahora, casi todas las noches el ave llegaba al dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor de último año con una misiva nueva.</p><p>Esa noche, después de casi dos meses del ir y venir del ave, habían acordado por fin verse. Harry por fin conocería a “T” y estaba tan nervioso que sentía que el estómago se le apretaba.</p><p>El corazón le palpitaba rápido y con fuerza mientras atravesaba los solitarios pasillos del séptimo piso. Era tarde, y el toque de queda comenzaría pronto, pero poco le importaba a Harry. Tenía tantas ganas de saber quién era el chico y de poder averiguar si podría abrazarlo para saber si era real.</p><p>Cuando está a punto de doblar al siguiente corredor y llegar al punto de encuentro, Harry se topa frente a frente con una pequeña snitch que lo desconcierta. Frunce el ceño confundido, mira hacia su alrededor para averiguar si le pertenecía a alguien, pero al parecer estaba solo. Estira el brazo para alcanzarla y se sorprende cuando la bolita no intenta escapar ni ser escurridiza. Sus dedos se cierran sobre ella y casi al instante se abre, dejando en evidencia un pequeño trozo de pergamino.</p><p><em>“Cerveza de mantequilla, tarta de melaza y bocadillos salados” </em>ponía.</p><p>Harry frunce el ceño, todavía más desconcertado, y continúa con su camino para encontrarse con T. Habían quedado de encontrarse fuera de la sala de Los Menesteres, pero cuando llega, el corredor estaba vacío por completo.</p><p>Siente como si una piedra le cayese en el estómago, imaginado que el chico se había arrepentido. Se afirma contra la pared para esperar. ¿Habría olvidado la hora? ¿Todavía no estaría listo para conocerlo? ¿Había él confundido la fecha?</p><p>Mira sus manos, a la snitch, más pesada que las que se utilizan en el quidditch, y relee el mensaje. “<em>Cerveza de mantequilla, tarta de melaza y bocadillos salados”. </em>T odiaba la tarta de melaza y le gustaba acompañar la cerveza de mantequilla con algo salado.</p><p>Harry se quiere golpear la cabeza contra la pared.</p><p>Entendiéndolo, se voltea, cierra los ojos y solo piensa en la frase de la snitch.</p><p>Una puerta se materializa frente a él, y con el corazón de vuelta a latirle con fuerza, se apresura por alcanzar el picaporte y la abre.</p><p>Tras ella se encuentra a Theodore Nott, sentado sobre una alfombra felpuda entre miles de cojines y una pequeña mesita con un millón de bocadillos y cerveza de mantequilla, aunque para él había un enorme trozo de tarta de melaza. Alrededor, todo estaba iluminado con velas dispersas sin un orden aparente, que le daban a la habitación un aspecto acogedor.</p><p>—Harry -le dice, suavizando la expresión de su rostro. Harry imagina que quizás él también pensaba que se había arrepentido de ir.</p><p>—¿Nott? -pregunta sorprendido. El aludido asiente lento, como si temiera que él se diese media vuelta y se fuera —Perdón. Digo Theodore.</p><p>—Pensé que te habías arrepentido.</p><p>—No -responde, negando con la cabeza también. —Para nada.</p><p>Theodore le sonríe y Harry entonces se percata de que jamás había tomado en cuenta al Slytherin. Le sonríe de vuelta y el otro levanta una ceja.</p><p>—Por qué no entras antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. -sugiere. Harry asiente y se acerca hasta él.</p><p>—No puedo creer que nos escribamos todas las noches y por fin sé quien está tras las cartas. -comenta Harry, sentándose frente al pelinegro quien le hacía una seña para que se sirviese.</p><p>—Un Slytherin con un Gryffindor. Tenía que aprender a digerirlo antes. -bromea. Harry ríe y rueda los ojos. —¿Te esperabas a alguien más?</p><p>Harry niega sin pensarlo. La verdad, si bien no se esperaba a Nott, realmente no se le ocurría quién podía ser.</p><p>—No me esperaba a nadie en particular.</p><p>Los dos intercambian una sonrisa. Harry prueba la tarta de melaza, la cual estaba exquisita, y luego de un par de horas, a pesar de que ninguno quería dejar el lugar, deciden que ya es tiempo de volver a sus salas.</p><p>—La he pasado bien. -confiesa Harry. Theodore asiente.</p><p>—También yo. -dice. Y antes de que agregase algo más, su impulsividad actúa por él. Harry da un paso más hacia el Slytherin para apoyar una mano en su pecho, y sin pensarlo, acerca sus labios a los de Theodore.</p><p>Se besan lento, conociendo los labios del otro, impregnados del sabor de la cerveza de mantequilla.</p><p>Harry enreda las manos sobre el cuello de Theodore, mientras que este lo acerca más hacia él. Quiere sugerir otro par de minutos dentro de la sala, e imagina que, por como Theodore comenzaba a usar la lengua, él también. Sin embargo, ninguno alcanza a sugerirlo.</p><p>—¡Theodore Nott, Harry Potter! -la voz de la profesora McGonagall los hace separarse tan rápido que Harry casi tropieza por el impulso que se da hacia atrás. —¿Se puede saber qué hacen a estas horas, cuando deberían estar en sus dormitorios?</p><p>Ninguno de los dos se aventura a una excusa.</p><p>Esa noche, ambos se ganan un castigo y pierden una cuantiosa cantidad de puntos para sus casas. Sin embargo, cuando se miran por última vez, los dos están de acuerdo con que el castigo ha valido la pena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Día 7: Descendencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy entendía la importancia que tenía para su padre la descendencia. De ninguna otra forma el legado de su familia trascendería. Sin descendencia, tarde o temprano todo lo que habían construidos sus antepasados se perdería, sus propiedades pasarían alguna otra familia, y el apellido ya no inspiraría el respeto que inspiraba, aun pasado los sucesos de la guerra.</p><p>Las nuevas generaciones, quienes los sucedieran a ellos, tendrían la responsabilidad y el honor de continuar con las tradiciones de los sangre pura y la obligación de mantener el apellido Malfoy entre los más importantes de Inglaterra.</p><p>Para Draco también era importante y estaba total y absolutamente en sus manos llevar a cabo esa labor trascendental. Era el único heredero y el no cargaría con la responsabilidad de ponerle un punto final a los Malfoy.</p><p>Sin embargo, la forma en la que estaba cumpliendo puede que no fuese la favorita de Lucius.</p><p>A decir verdad, tenía que admitir que <em>quizás </em>estaba un <em>poquito </em>nervioso de tener que darles la noticia a sus padres. Se decía que era una estupidez estarlo. Tenía veintiséis años y era uno de los mejores pocionistas del país, era un adulto hecho y derecho que ya no le debería rendir cuentas a nadie. Si sus padres se molestaban, allá ellos…</p><p>—Draco -saluda Lucius en cuanto él sale de entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Draco aguarda a que el humo se disipase para poder sacudirse. En su butuca favorita estaba su progenitor, con un libro en la mano y esa postura que era una amalgama de confianza, control y altivez. —Que bueno que ya has llegado.</p><p>—Hola, padre ¿Y madre? -pregunta, acercándose al hombre para darle un abrazo.</p><p>—Fue a inspeccionar la cocina. -comenta —Quiere que los elfos tengan tus comidas favoritas para la cena. Cena a la cual llegas tarde, por cierto. -añade, con una ceja en alto.</p><p>Draco resopla rodando los ojos.</p><p>—Controla esa emoción que tienes por verme, padre.</p><p>Lucius esconde una sonrisa y solo se limita a sonreír.</p><p>—Ve a asearte para que podamos reunirnos en la mesa ¿si?</p><p>El rubio asiente, y luego de pasar por la cocina para saludar a su madre, se dirige a su antigua habitación para prepararse para la cena.</p><p>Cuando está listo, se dirige al salón, preparado para cenar con su familia como antaño. La misma sonrisa de siempre cálida de su madre se dibuja en su rostro cuando él cruza el umbral, mientras que su padre suaviza su semblante.</p><p>La comida transcurre con tanta normalidad que siente como si nunca hubiesen pasado los seis años desde que dejó la mansión. Claro, hablan de aquello que no se han comentado desde la última vez que se vieron y que no han incluido en sus cartas, pero es una cena tan amena, que casi olvida la razón principal por la que se encuentra ahí.</p><p>—Madre, padre -les dice, cuando los elfos hacían aparecer el postre frente a ellos. —si bien no suelo venir entre semana por todo el trabajo que tengo, esta vez lo hice porque tengo una noticia que darles.</p><p>Los mayores intercambian una mirada. Su madre inmediatamente le dirige una mirada ansiosa mientras que su padre, a pesar de que mantiene una expresión serena, se inclina a penas un poco más hacia él.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de noticia, cariño? -pregunta Narcissa, rindiéndose a una sonrisa emocionada que Draco no entiende.</p><p>—No se como se lo tomarán -comienza, ambos pares de ojos puestos con atención sobre él. Se dice que, antes de darles tiempo para que se hagan una idea de qué podría ser la noticia, es mejor ir directo al grano. —Bien, les cuento que finalmente serán abuelos.</p><p>Los dos se quedan por un instante petrificados, con los ojos tan abiertos que casi resulta divertido. Pero es su madre quien, luego de un instante, sonríe como si el mismísimo Merlín se le hubiese aparecido en frente. Draco evita rodar los ojos.</p><p>—Draco, esto es… -comienza la mujer, pero su padre lo interrumpe. Draco podía decir que ya sabía cuáles serían sus palabras antes de que continuara.</p><p>—¿Serás padre y aun no te casas? -le pregunta, perplejo.</p><p>—Ha sido un milagro, mi cabeza a hecho ¡bum! -bromea —Juro que me he mantenido puro y casto hasta ahora.</p><p>—Sabes a lo que me refiero -apunta. Draco lo sabía. <em>Obviamente</em> su padre no hablaba de sexo. Esa frase era para recordarle que la importancia de que estuviese casado era por las mil ceremonias que se celebraban al nacimiento del niñato y que exigía una unión entre dos personas. Se lo llevaban inculcando desde siempre, no tenía problemas para recordarlo. —Ni siquiera nos has presentado a la supuesta madre del niño o la niña que viene en camino.</p><p>Bien. Draco tenía mucho que explicar.</p><p>—Hay muchas razones para ello…</p><p>—Podrías empezar con alguna, cariño. Tu padre tiene razón. No sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que tendremos un nieto, pero como puede ser que ni siquiera sabíamos que tuvieses novia. -le dice Narcissa, intentando aparentar mayor seriedad de la que sentía. Draco se consuela al saber lo feliz que le hizo la noticia. Su padre era otro cuento, claro.</p><p>—Bien, supongo que empezaré por -suspira —No estaba en nuestros planes tener esta cosa.</p><p>—¿El bebé? -pregunta su madre, perpleja. El asiente.</p><p>—Sí, eso. -concuerda. —O sea, sí queríamos tenerlo, pero en un par de años. La verdad, yo quería ir a la India el próximo verano…</p><p>—No te desvíes del tema. -interrumpe su padre, alejando de él su postre a medio comer.</p><p>—Lo segundo, no tengo novia, tengo novio -les confiesa, tan casual como si les estuviese hablando de comida.</p><p>—¿Eso quiere decir que uno de ustedes…? -pregunta su madre, con los ojos tan abiertos que no sabe si continúa emocionada, o ahora está sorprendida. O ambas.</p><p>—Sí -dice. Luego resopla y bebe un sorbo de agua antes de proseguir —El que cargará con la cosa dentro seré yo.</p><p>Su madre ahoga un gritito y a su padre se le cae de las manos la cucharita con la que revolvía el té que los elfos acababan de hacer aparecer ante él.</p><p>—Pe-pero ¿cómo? -exclama su padre mientras que Narcissa a su lado se llevaba una mano al pecho.  —Siempre saliste con chicas y ahora…</p><p>—He salido tanto con chicas como chicos, y siempre les presento a aquellos con los que voy en serio. Tocó la casualidad que han sido en su mayoría chicas… -les comenta, encogiéndose de hombros —Estuve a punto de presentarles a Krum pero cortamos antes de que eso sucediera… les habría gustado.</p><p>—¿Podrías continuar? -apremia su padre y Draco asiente.</p><p>—Bueno, como decía. No estaba en nuestros planes, soy yo el que tendrá que estar meses con eso alimentándose dentro de mí, pero lo que tengo con mi novio va en serio. Mucho a decir verdad.</p><p>—No me parece que sea así si no nos has contado, amor. -opina su madre. Draco menea la cabeza, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para proseguir.</p><p>—Bueno, ustedes aún seguían muy afectados por lo de Azkaban y ¿Quién soy yo para perturbar la paz en la que comenzaban a vivir? Estaban muy tranquilos.</p><p>—Draco -masculla su padre, llevándose una mano a su cabeza para masajear su sien —Al punto, por favor.</p><p>—Por supuesto. El punto es que mi novio es alguien que no les agrada demasiado…</p><p>—La lista es larga, Draco, no me hagas adivinar -gruñe el mayor. Draco intercambia una mirada divertida con su madre que a su padre no le gusta porque se pone todavía más serio.</p><p>—En su tiempo la encabezó.</p><p>Su padre cierra los ojos, como si intentara llenarse de paciencia. Para su sorpresa, suspira y añade:</p><p>—De todas formas seré abuelo, dime por favor, que proviene de una buena familia, que entenderá nuestras tradiciones -Draco le interrumpe.</p><p>—Podríamos decir que su apellido es bien conocido.</p><p>—Draco, estoy sintiendo que tienes de nuevo diez años y que me pides una cosa tras otra, tras otra. -dice, suspirando —Cuéntanos todo de una vez.</p><p>—Ugh, padre, que humor que tienes ç-exclama —El nieto que tendrán, también será hijo de Potter ¿lo recuerdan? Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, cuentan por ahí que se deshizo de Voldemort un par de veces…</p><p>Para la sorpresa del rubio, Lucius Malfoy comienza a reír. Primero es apenas una carcajada, suave, con clase como tiene que ser, pero luego se hace más prolongada y estruendosa, haciendo que mirase preocupado a su madre, quien se veía tan pálida que Draco cree que la noticia no acaba de encantarle.</p><p>—¿Harry Potter?</p><p>—Exacto -dice Draco, asintiendo —Quién lo diría ¿no?</p><p>—El mismo Potter que liberó a nuestroç elfo y que… -Narcissa lo interrumpe.</p><p>—Lucius, querido, me parece que no hay otro Potter. -comenta, zarandeándole el hombro suavemente para que se recompusiera.</p><p>—Mi nieto… mi nieto será hijo de ¿Potter?</p><p>Draco asiente y su padre se queda con la vista sobre algún punto indeterminado. Quiere preguntar si dirá algo, pero su madre se aclara la garganta.</p><p>—Draco, esto es… una total sorpresa para nosotros -le confiesa —Realmente, me cuesta mucho creerlo. -agrega fijando sus ojos sobre los suyos. Por un instante no dice nada y solo suspira, pero al instante siguiente pregunta.   —Solo me importa una cosa y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. ¿Eres feliz?</p><p>Draco ni siquiera tiene que pensar la respuesta.</p><p>—Completamente. -le dice. Narcissa sonríe y luego se incorpora para rodear la mesa hasta llegar hasta él.</p><p>—Entonces, no puedo decir nada más. Estoy completamente feliz por ti, mi Dragón. -sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de él, y pese que Draco piensa que está siendo demasiado dramática, corresponde al abrazo con la misma intensidad.</p><p>Draco cree que su padre no dirá nada más, sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, se equivoca.</p><p>—¿Cuándo será la boda?</p><p>—¿Qué? -pregunta perplejo.</p><p>—La boda. Debo asegurarme de que podremos realizar las ceremonias necesarias para cuando mi nieto haya nacido.</p><p>—¿No estás molesto?</p><p>—Sigo sopesando todo, Draco. Pero como ha dicho tu madre. Si tu eres feliz yo también. -admite. —Sin embargo, debo asegurarme de que cumplas las tradiciones que estas pasando por alto. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que te enseñé durante todos esto años….</p><p>El sermón de su padre dura los próximos treinta minutos antes de que se incorporase de su silla y se acercara a felicitarlo.</p><p>Draco salió de Malfoy Manor sintiéndose <em>tan</em> feliz de la reacción de su familia que piensa en lo estúpido que fue por llegar siquiera a pensar que podrían rechazarlo o algo similar. Siente un peso menos, porque si bien él aparentaba que podía sobrellevar casi cualquier situación, y además que contaría con la ayuda incondicional de Harry, el apoyo de sus padres era fundamental para él.</p><p>Cuando llega a casa se encuentra a Harry en la cama. En cuanto se percata de él se incorpora de un salto.</p><p>—¿Cómo se lo han tomado? Me quieren matar ¿verdad?</p><p>—Les ha sorprendido <em>un poco</em>, pero todo bien.</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>—Sí, Potter, seguro.</p><p>Harry le mira un poco incrédulo, pero si quiso insistir, lo evitó. Por el contrario, lo rodea con sus brazos antes de acercar sus labios a los suyos.</p><p>—Bueno, supongo que ahora que está todo en orden podemos anunciarlo.</p><p>Draco suspira, y mirando esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, asiente con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Que sí, ve y cuéntale a los Weasley, aunque hay <em>tantos </em>niños en esa familia que dudo que la noticia les vaya a alegrar mucho más.</p><p>—Pesado. -le suelta, rodando los ojos. Luego le sonríe —Bien, tengo un plan. Mañana iremos primero con Ron y Hermione ¿qué opinas? Luego…</p><p>Draco suelta una pequeñita risa al escuchar los planes de Harry, y cuando acaba con ellos se acurrucan juntos bajo las mantas de la cama, aprovechando sus últimos meses de paz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Día 8: Gafas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hagrid lo había dejado solo por un momento mientras él entraba a comprar sus túnicas en la tienda de Madame Malkin.</p><p>Harry pocas veces en su corta vida había ido de compras. La mayoría de lo que vestía era heredado de Dudley, y todo aquello que era imposible de ajustar a su medida o que necesariamente tenía que ser nuevo, lo conseguía tía Petunia, con la estricta regla de que él no podía elegir nada.</p><p>Ahora, no solo compraría en una tienda de <em>magos, </em>porque lo magos existían y precisamente él era uno de ellos, sino que tenía que utilizar dinero mágico y no sabía si había entendido bien el valor de cada moneda. Hagrid tampoco le había explicado sobre equivalencias con respecto a las libras, por tanto, si lo querían estafar, sería un blanco fácil.</p><p>Repasando mentalmente lo único que le había dicho el guardabosques sobre los galeones, sickles y knuts, empuja la puerta de la tienda. Una campanita sobre ésta anuncia su llegada. Harry da apenas dos pasos y sube la mirada para buscar a dónde dirigirse o con quién hablar. Pero se queda muy cerca de la puerta, y un mago, que al parecer iba muy corto de tiempo, pasa junto a él veloz, empujándolo accidentalmente. Harry se tambalea y luego de un par de trompicones sus gafas caen al suelo. Quedan justo en el marco de la puerta y no alcanza a sacarlas antes de que ésta se cierre. Oye inmediatamente el sonido de ellas al romperse.</p><p>Con la vista nublada y soltando un quejido, se apresura por recogerla notando que es peor de lo que pensaba. Por la mitad. Estaban rotas por la mitad y los cristales estaban trizados. Le invaden las ganas de llorar porque sabía que los Dursley no le comprarían otras nuevas luego de lo que pasaron para evitar que abriese su carta de admisión, y si no tenía gafas nuevas ¿cómo podría estudiar en su nuevo colegio? ¿cómo podría aprender magia y hacer los pequeños trucos que hasta ahora le había visto hacer a Hagrid?</p><p>Con el corazón en un hilo, recuerda entonces su bóveda, la que hace menos de una hora conoció. Ahí tenía dinero. Tenía suficiente. Sólo tenía que decirle a Hagrid que lo llevase a algún lugar en dónde pudiesen reparar sus gafas.</p><p>—Oye ¿Por qué no la reparas con magia? -la voz de un chico interrumpe sus pensamientos. Sube la vista, aunque poco le sirve puesto que la cortina nublada le impedía ver con claridad quien le hablaba. Distingue una silueta, claro, de un chico pálido y con el cabello rubio.</p><p>Harry no quiere responder que no sabía, pero antes de excusarse el otro vuelve hablar.</p><p>—¿No sabes, cierto? -no espera una respuesta  —Bah, tus padres son de esos ¿no? Se apegan a las reglas y no te dejan hacer nada de magia. Dámelas -agrega, sin embargo, se las quita de las manos antes de que él pudiese contestar.</p><p>Lo que ve a continuación es a un chico de ojos grises que le acomoda las gafas con ambas manos, a pesar de que en una de ellas se balanceaba una varita. Con expresión seria examina el resultado de su conjuro, y cuando parece satisfecho, sonríe.</p><p>—¿Han quedado bien?</p><p>—Perfecto. Muchas gracias.</p><p>El chico parece a punto de decir algo, pero una mujer alta y con el cabello tan rubio como el del chico, se aparece de alguna parte para indicarle que se fuese a tomar las medidas.</p><p>No tarda en aparecer otra mujer, pero esta vez se dirige a él. Harry le explica lo que necesita y un par de minutos después, está nuevamente con el salvador de sus gafas.</p><p>—Ah, también vas a Hogwarts -le dice, mientras la dependienta del lugar le toma las medidas —¿Sabes a qué casa irás? Por supuesto que nadie lo sabe <em>exactamente</em>, pero estoy seguro de que iré a Slytherin. Toda mi familia ha ido ahí. Si no quedo en esa prefiero abandonar el colegio ¿Te imaginas ir a Hufflepuff? Que vergüenza.</p><p>Harry no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que es Hufflepuff o Slytherin, pero de todas formas no le gusta el modo en que el chico lo dice. Como si fuese algo malo. Podría dejar de hablarle simplemente, a pesar de lo agradecido que estaba por sus gafas, o podría preguntar qué había de malo en eso.</p><p>Opta por lo último.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre con Hufflepuff?</p><p>El rubio le mira un instante sin decir nada, con las cejas arriba, como si acabase de comprender algo que él no.</p><p>—¿Eres hijo de <em>muggles? </em>-pregunta, con una mueca extraña.</p><p>—Mis padres eran magos. -se apresura por responder —Pero yo me críe con <em>muggles. </em>Así que se puede decir que soy muy <em>muggle.</em></p><p>—No lo eres si vas a Hogwarts.  -le dice el otro.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces ¿Qué hay de malo con <em>Huplepuff?</em></p><p>—Hufflepuff -le corrige el otro, frunciendo el ceño, y luego de un suspiro, como si se preparase para enseñarle algo a un niño pequeño le mira —Es una de las casas de Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw van los inteligentes, a Gryffindor los valientes -se supone- a Slytherin vamos los sangrepura y los magos talentosos y a Hufflepuff todos aquellos que no entran en ninguna categoría.</p><p>—¿Todos reciben las mismas clases? -el chico asiente, confundido por su pregunta. Harry entonces le sonríe —Bueno, quizás yo vaya a Hufflepuff.</p><p>Draco lo mira como si estuviese loco y luego se ríe.</p><p>—Nunca había conocido a alguien que <em>realmente </em>quiera ir a esa casa.</p><p>A Harry no le parece que se riese de él, sino que parecía divertido con la situación. Asoma una pequeña sonrisita.</p><p>—No quiero ir a esa, pero si voy, no estaría mal.</p><p>—Mis padres dicen que, salvo Slytherin, el resto de las casas tienen a muchos hijos de <em>muggles</em> -le comenta —Es una suerte que Slytherin no y me imagino que lo dicen porque no tendríamos nada en común con ellos. Además, hay <em>muggles </em>malos.</p><p>—¿Eso no es grosero?</p><p>—Eso es lo que ellos me han contado. -le dice con un suspiro. Harry frunce el ceño.</p><p>—No todos. Yo no lo soy -luego se lo piensa un momento y le asiente —Pero mis tíos sí.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—No les agrado demasiado.</p><p>—¿Lo ves? Es porque eres mago. A los <em>muggles </em>no le gustan los magos. Mi padre me dice que si supieran de nosotros nos obligarían a hacer magia para ellos.</p><p>Harry vuelve a fruncirle el ceño y el otro niño se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—No todos son así. -Suspira. Imagina que si ese chico hablaba así de los <em>muggles </em>es simplemente porque no sabía nada de ellos. Podía decirle que era un tonto por eso, pero sería descortés. Era mucho mejor explicarle. —Yo te puedo enseñar sobre <em>muggles </em>y demostrarte que no todos son malos y tú me enseñas sobre magia, como no conozco nada.</p><p>El chico le mira con verdadero interés y Harry se atreve a imaginar que la idea de enseñarle a alguien <em>cosas </em>le agradaba. Sonríe y abre la boca para decirle algo pero sus ojos se fijan en la mujer rubia que hablaba con la mujer que le había tomado las medidas, en un extremo de la tienda.</p><p>—No se si a mis padres les agrade la idea.</p><p>Harry asiente. Decepcionado. Sin embargo, el otro niño vuelve los ojos a él y le extiende la mano.</p><p>Harry lo mira, no muy seguro de tomarla, pero finalmente lo hace.</p><p>—Draco, ya nos vamos. -la mujer lo llama y el rubio le asiente.</p><p>—Nos vemos el uno de septiembre. -le dice el chico que al parecer se llamaba Draco. Harry asiente.</p><p>—Nos vemos.</p><p>Y es así como Harry conoce al primer mago de su edad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola! Y esta es mi versión de un Harry y un Draco conociéndose.<br/>Espero les haya gustado.<br/>Hufflepuff, no me odien, soy una de ustedes, lo juro. Pero es así como me imagino que Draquito habla de nosotros.<br/>Gracias por leer &lt;3<br/>Tengan una linda semana<br/>=Elie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Día 9: Trueno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una impetuosa tormenta le daba la bienvenida a la noche de Escocia. La lluvia golpeaba fuerte contra los cristales de las ventanas y de tanto en tanto, una luz advertía la presencia de truenos que los más pequeños recibían con gritos ensordecedores, más por diversión que por miedo.</p><p>En Hogwarts, alumnado, docentes e invitados terminaban su cena para luego ir a refugiarse a sus habitaciones, calentitas gracias a los elfos, quienes encendían las estufas.</p><p>Ese año, debido al torneo de los tres magos, en este caso cuatro porque <em>Potter</em>, la mesa de los Slytherin se compartía mayormente con los estudiantes de Durmstrang, y Draco Malfoy no podía estar más feliz con ello.</p><p>Como todos los días desde que el instituto arribó, Viktor Krum se sentaba a su lado para las horas de las comidas. Draco y él habían compartido en una ocasión, cuando Viktor estaba a punto de entrar a Durmstrang. En ese entonces, sus padres habían quedado en la mansión y él y el pequeño Krum habían jugado un partido de quidditch. Era lo único que podían hacer, porque el búlgaro no manejaba muy bien el idioma y su marcado acento le dificultaba todavía más a Draco entenderlo, situación que le irritaba.</p><p>Al Draco de ocho años, por supuesto, que no le había importado demasiado el otro chico. Casi había jugado con él por obligación, porque él era el anfitrión y su padre siempre le había enseñado a atender bien a sus invitados. Sin embargo, el Draco de ahora, el Draco de catorce años, cayendo en cuenta recién de lo <em>atractivo </em>que eran unos cuantos chicos en el colegio y de lo <em>mucho </em>que le gustaba besarse con alguno de ellos en los pasillos vacíos del castillo, no podía resistirse al Viktor Krum de diecisiete años.</p><p>Todos los días, en cuanto se sentaba en la mesa de las serpientes del Gran Comedor, sus ojos se iban inevitablemente hacia las puertas, aguardando la llegada de los chicos de uniformes rojos. Y entonces, cuando Krum atravesaba el umbral, con esa mirada seria y su postura intimidante, a Draco se le aceleraba el corazón y el estómago le cosquilleaba de forma incontrolable. Amaba poder disimular y controlar sus emociones, sin embargo, se podía decir que era una suerte no sonrojarse cuando Viktor llegaba junto a él y le sonreía levemente antes de agregar un <em>“Buenos días, Draco”</em>, con ese marcado acento que ahora, lejos de molestarle, le parecía seductor.</p><p>No obstante, había <em>algo </em>que al único heredero de los Malfoy le molestaba. A pesar de tener a Krum junto a él, de que el búlgaro lo buscaba para ir a Hogsmeade y que siempre reclamaba su lugar a la hora de las comidas, Viktor no lo miraba como él le hubiese gustado que lo mirase. Lo miraba como a cualquiera de sus amigos, si es que no lo miraba como al niñito hijo del amigo de su padre. Y Draco, caprichoso por naturaleza, le irritaba la situación.</p><p>Él le había dado señales.</p><p>Cuando se juntaron para estudiar, Draco había rozado sus manos en más de una oportunidad cuando escribían, pero nada. Krum ni en cuenta, y a Draco <em>esa </em>estrategia le había sido más que efectiva con Nott.</p><p>Y cuando fueron a Las Tres Escobas, Draco le había propuesto ir a beber un par de cervezas de mantequilla, y no había dudado en disminuir la distancia entre ambos cuando hablaban, pero había vuelto a fracasar. Lo que no entendía, porque cuando había intentado eso con un Ravenclaw, no tardaron en esconderse tras la tienda para pegarse contra una pared a besarse.</p><p>Viktor no parecía percibir las insinuaciones de Draco, y él pensaba que nunca lo haría. Se dijo que quizás no tendría más opciones que ser directo.</p><p>—Tu padre me ha enviado hoy una increíble túnica resistente al fuego -le comenta Viktor de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Dice que no puede decir nada, pero que esto me será útil para la primera prueba.</p><p>—Me ha contado -le comenta —Está muy seguro de que serás el ganador.</p><p>—Tengo que conocer a mi competencia antes de darte la razón.</p><p>—Ya lo verás, créeme.</p><p>Viktor le sonríe y él acaba con su cena. Intercambian a penas un par de palabras más, porque el chico no era <em>demasiado </em>hablador que digamos, antes de que el instituto Durmstrang, en su mayoría, se incorporase para volver al barco en el que habían llegado y en el que también pasaban la noche.</p><p>Entonces, a Draco se le ocurre una idea.</p><p>—Viktor, me enseñas la túnica que has dicho que mi padre te ha enviado.</p><p>El aludido asiente.</p><p>—Claro, no hay problemas. Mañana la traigo conmigo para el desayuno.</p><p>—Pensaba que me la podías mostrar ahora. -le dice, despreocupadamente —No tengo deberes pendientes y aún queda un par de horas para que empiece el toque de queda.</p><p>El chico alza sus pobladas cejas.</p><p>—Yo no tengo problemas, pero ¿Seguro quieres ir ahora? Hay que caminar hasta el barco, y la tormenta no da tregua -reflexiona un instante, y deja que se dibuje una sonrisita burlona en su rostro —¿Quieres arriesgarte a que te alcance un trueno?</p><p>—Nada que un par de hechizo no solucionen.</p><hr/><p>Draco no se imaginaba como sería el barco por dentro, pero debió haber supuesto que era de ese modo. Amplio, con muebles lujosos, calefacción y con mucha mejor iluminación que la del castillo. Lo único que jugaba en contra era que no habían aplicado ningún hechizo contra el ruido que venía de fuera, y ahí en la nave, la lluvia y los truenos se escuchaban con mayor intensidad.</p><p>Viktor lo guía hasta su habitación, ya que cada alumno tenía su propio cuarto, y cuando éste cierra la puerta tras él, Draco se quita el abrigo que traía para protegerse del frío.</p><p>Hablan por un momento de la túnica, hacen un par de conjuros para confirmar su resistencia al fuego y luego, cuando hacen sus apuestas sobre qué podría ser la primera prueba, Draco se incorpora de la butaca frente al escritorio, para sentarse en la cama junto a Viktor.</p><p>El otro no parece encontrar nada extraño con ello, y continúa relatando su experiencia en el mundial de quidditch cuando Draco ya no lo soporta más. Sus ojos se fijan en sus labios, en como se mueven cuando hablan y en como se asoma la punta de la lengua en algunas palabras, y antes de poder pensar en su actuar, ya se estaba inclinando sobre él para besarlo.</p><p>Por una fracción de segundo, se siente triunfante. Los labios de Krum <em>al fin </em>moviéndose contra los suyos. Sin embargo, al instante siguiente, unas manos se posan sobre sus hombros para presionar y alejarlo suavemente.</p><p>—Draco ¿Qué estás haciendo? -le pregunta el otro en una exhalación, sorprendido.</p><p>—Te beso.</p><p>—Me refiero a ¿por qué? -Draco siente que sus mejillas enrojecen, pero no por eso se deja intimidar. Levanta ambas cejas y lo mira como si la respuesta fuese más que obvia. De hecho, a su parecer, lo era.</p><p>—Quería besarte y punto. Si no quieres que lo haga, está bien. -se encoge de hombros —No hagas un drama del asunto.</p><p>Krum se incorpora de la cama, menea la cabeza haciendo una especie de asentimiento, y se dirige a la puerta.</p><p>—Creo que deberías irte.</p><p>A Draco algo le cae pesado en el estómago.</p><p>—¿Sólo por un beso? -le pregunta, esperando aparentar solo la perplejidad que sentía, y no la decepción.</p><p>—¿A dónde quieres llegar con ese beso?</p><p>—A ninguna parte, Krum -responde, rodando los ojos mientras Viktor se cruza de brazos. —Solo quería que nos besáramos un rato, eso es todo. No te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo ni mucho menos.  —Se incorpora, agita la varita para que su abrigo flotase hasta él, y cuando llega a sus manos, se encoge de hombros —Volveré al castillo de todas formas, el toque de queda empezará.</p><p>Viktor asiente sin decir nada. Draco se termina de vestir el abrigo para luego caminar hasta la puerta, pero se detiene antes de girar el pomo. Él seguía parado en el mismo lugar, esperando a que saliese. Draco le mira directo a los ojos, y con esa mirada arrogante que le caracterizaba, le sonríe —Nos vemos mañana, Viktor.</p><p>El búlgaro no responde, se limita a desviar la mirada. Draco vuelve a sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero la ignora, y gira el pomo para salir de ahí a sobrellevar el rechazo por primera vez. Sin embargo, en cuanto la abre, Viktor la cierra. Draco le mira con una fina ceja en alto.</p><p>—Tienes a penas unos catorce años. -le suelta.</p><p>A Draco nada le molestaba más que se metiesen con su edad, así que le frunce el ceño.</p><p>—¿Y qué? Cierto, eres mayor de edad, pero ¿Cuánto tienes? Diecisiete, no eres un adulto que digamos.</p><p>El mayor frunce el ceño y se inclina unos centímetros sobre él. Draco no sabe que pretende, pero tenerlo tan cerca después de haber probado sus labios era alucinante.</p><p>—Concuerdo, claro. -le dice el otro —Pero eres un inmaduro, Draco. Y no me digas que no, porque hace unos días sacaste unos botones de <em>Potter apesta</em> solo porque no te agrada.</p><p>—Me comprenderías si conocieras a Potter.</p><p>—Y vienes acá -continúa, como si él no hubiese hablado —Sólo para besarnos y ¿luego qué? Te vas y cada uno se hace una paja antes de dormir.</p><p>A decir verdad, <em>ese </em>era el plan de Draco. Pero no podía darse por descubierto, así como así. Entrecierra los ojos y con una mirada desafiante le dice:</p><p>—Averígualo.</p><p>Krum parece tener una pequeña batalla consigo mismo. Sus ojos lo miran con una intensidad que estuvo a punto de hacerlo trastrabillar. Pero se mantiene en el mismo lugar, tan cerca de Viktor que puede sentir el calor de su respiración y el olor de su perfume.</p><p>Le sostiene la mirada e ignora el tirón entre sus pantalones.</p><p>Y entonces, sucede. Viktor lo toma por la nuca, lo atrae hacia él y vuelve a besarlo, utilizando la lengua casi al instante.</p><p>Draco enreda los brazos alrededor de su cuello y siente la necesidad de gemir cuando Viktor presiona su cuerpo contra él.</p><p>Con una mano tras su espalda, Krum lo apega más él y sin pudor alguno, empuja sus caderas. A Draco las mejillas se le encienden cuando ambas erecciones bajo los pantalones se encuentran.</p><p>—¿Quieres continuar? -pregunta el búlgaro con los labios en su cuello antes de pasarle la lengua y succionar un poco, enviando una oleada de placer que casi le hace sentir escalofríos.</p><p>—No te he pedido que pares. -le responde, sorprendiéndose de que la voz no le temblase. Viktor aleja los labios del cuello, que seguramente quedaría con marcas, y sube los ojos hasta él. Le sonríe, a penas un poco, y se acerca para atrapar con los dientes sus labios.</p><p>—Si eso es lo que quieres…</p><p>Entonces, sin previo aviso, lo levanta y con un ágil movimiento se gira para dejarlo sobre la butaca que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ellos. Lo sienta, pero no vuelve a acercarse. Se queda frente a él para deshacerse de su túnica. Draco lo observa, sus ojos bajan hasta los pantalones del búlgaro y se fijan en como su erección presionaba contra este, y no quiere nada más en ese momento que enredar sus manos en ella y de paso atender la suya.</p><p>Pero Krum. El jodido Krum no parecía estar ni un poco desesperado como él se sentía. Saca la varita de sus bolsillos con tanta calma que Draco quiere gritarle para que se apresure, para que se acerque nuevamente a él y hagan lo que sea. Si quería follarlo estaba bien. El estaba dispuesto, pero necesitaba continuar.</p><p>—Baja tus pantalones. -le dice. No suena a orden, sino a sugerencia.</p><p>—¿Qué haremos? -quiere saber, y Krum levanta una de sus cejas, como queriendo recordarle que podía detenerse en cualquier momento.</p><p>Draco rueda los ojos, y estira uno de sus brazos para atraerlo hasta él, aburrido de esperar.</p><p>Viktor vuelve a besarlo mientras una de sus manos se dirige hasta su pantalón y comienza a bajarlo. Draco se lo permite, ansioso, y cuando los dedos del otro lo envuelven, se muerde los labios, perdido en el repentino vaivén.</p><p>El búlgaro sube la vista, le mira por un instante y sin dejar de masturbarlo apoya sus rodillas en el suelo. Draco sabe de inmediato lo que va hacer, pero ni eso lo prepara para lo que siente.</p><p>La boca de Krum se cierra alrededor de él, húmeda y caliente, moviéndose al ritmo de la mano que deja en la base. Draco se muerde más fuerte los labios, no quiere gemir, su orgullo no se lo permite, no quiere demostrarle que no solo está siendo <em>bueno, </em>sino que a ese paso acabará tan solo en un momento.</p><p>Draco empuja las caderas y eso es señal para que Viktor succionase con más fuerza. En algún segundo había cerrado los ojos y afirmado la cabeza en el respaldar de la butaca, pero en el momento en que siente la lengua del chico rodeando el glande, es que abre los ojos sin poder soportarlo otro minuto más. Lleva su mano a la nunca de Krum porque <em>necesita </em>que continuase más rápido y más profundo y más <em>Merlín </em>como lo estaba haciendo<em>. </em></p><p>Se percata de que en algún momento, Viktor se había desabrochado su propio pantalón y se tocaba a él mismo, y verlo así es demasiado.</p><p>—Viktor -le dice, empujándolo suavemente para que se apartara y no acabar en su boca. Pero el aludido se resiste y Draco no aguanta mucho más.</p><p>El orgasmo lo embarga antes de poder insistir nuevamente. Draco le observa, respirando pesadamente, sintiendo el cuerpo laxo y sus piernas flojas. Un gruñido de la garganta del mayor le advierte que también ha acabado, manchando su abdomen de líquido blanquecino.</p><p>—No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto -le comenta incorporándose a tiempo de que agitaba su varita para limpiarse.</p><p> Draco se viste los pantalones que tenía en las rodillas, y cuando sube la vista, Krum se estaba inclinando frente a él para besarle los labios.</p><p>—No sé si quiero que me beses después de lo que estabas haciendo. -le dice, medio en burla medio cierto.</p><p>—Inmaduro, te lo dije. -musita el otro, rodando los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>—No estoy siendo inmaduro -le frunce el ceño.</p><p>—El toque de queda empezará.</p><p>—Ugh ¿eres prefecto? -se queja. Sin embargo, se viste el abrigo y se prepara para dejar el lugar, porque a fin de cuentas tenía razón.</p><p>—Sólo te aviso.</p><p>—Bien, me voy -anuncia —Gracias por tus servicios -se burla, guiñándole un ojo. Krum suspira, como si se esperase algo así y le devuelve la sonrisa.</p><p>—Duerme bien, Draco -se despide, abriéndole la puerta. Draco evita mencionar que después de <em>eso </em>era imposible no dormir bien —Si quieres mañana probamos algo más.</p><p>Las mejillas del Slytherin amenazan con enrojecer nuevamente, y evitando sonreír, levanta ambas cejas, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.</p><p>—Puede ser -dice, levantando la barbilla y dedicándole esa mirada cargada de altivez —Te avisaré.</p><p>El otro solo se larga a reír, y luego de insistirle en que volviese al castillo, Draco cierra la puerta tras él, contando las horas para volver a la habitación de Viktor Krum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Día 10: Fantasma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por ahí por el año 2007 aproximadamente, el número doce de Grimmauld place estaba lleno de familiares y amigos. Los Potter eran los anfitriones y todos se habían reunido ahí para celebrar Halloween.</p><p>George, Ron y Charlie se habían encargado de la decoración que tenía un sinfín de sorpresas ocultas, la mayoría de Sortilegios Weasley, que a Molly la tenían con los nervios de puntas. Por otra parte, Harry, Ginny y Molly eran del comité culinario, como se autodenominaron, y eran quienes se encargaban de la cena, y el resto de los invitados ayudaba con las bebidas, la música y a comer los bocadillos que cada cierto tiempo iban apareciendo en fuentes.</p><p>Para ese entonces, James con cuatro años seguía a Teddy Lupin a todas partes. Imitaba sus gestos y quería hacer lo que sea que él estuviese haciendo. A todos les hacía un poco de gracia hasta que era hora de que Teddy volviese con su abuela Andrómeda, entonces, Harry y Ginny tenían que hacer de todo para que su pequeño hijo dejase de llorar.</p><p>—Ven, James, siéntate aquí. -le indica el pequeño de cabello azul, acomodando al menor sobre unas almohadas que él mismo había traído hasta ahí.</p><p>—¿Por qué estamos en un armario, Teddy? -pregunta el primogénito de los Potter, aceptando con una sonrisa el jugo que el otro le tendía.</p><p>Teddy cierra las puertas del armario e inmediatamente quedan a oscuras, iluminados solo por la luz que entraba por las rendijas de las puertas.</p><p>—Porque aquí no hay tanto ruido y es perfecto para -baja la voz, adoptando un tono de misterio —historias de terror. -agrega, encendiendo una linterna para iluminarse el rostro desde abajo.</p><p>A James no le agrada la idea de escuchar una historia de terror, pero se dice a sí mismo que debe tragarse el miedo porque ¿qué diría Teddy de él?</p><p>—¿Por qué historias de terror, Teddy? ¿Y si mejor jugamos a esconder las cosas de papá? -prueba, pero solo recibe un suspiro por parte del otro niño.</p><p>—Debemos dejar de jugar a esconder cosas, Jamie, o de jugar a los detectives. -le dice, con cierto pesar que a James le dan ganas de abrazarlo.</p><p>—¿Por qué, Teddy?</p><p>—Porque pronto cumpliré once años, James, e iré a Hogwarts. Ya no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos y debes aprender a estar solo, o a jugar con Albus.</p><p>—Papá y mamá dicen que faltan muchos días para que entres a Hogwarts -le recuerda, desviando la mirada porque de pronto siente los ojos acuosos —Además, Albus tiene un año, UNO, es un bebé. No puedo jugar con él.</p><p>—Tendrás que acostumbrarte. -le dice —Yo te escribiré ¿si? Le puedes decir a Harry que te lea mis cartas hasta que tú aprendas a hacerlo solo.</p><p>James quiere replicar, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada ni él, ni Teddy. Y salvo que Hogwarts acepte a niños de cinco años, entonces no podría acompañarlo. Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo lejos de sus padres, así que era un tema difícil…</p><p>—Ten, James, aquí tienes un par de chocolates. Ahora -se lleva el índice a los labios —prepárate para escuchar una historia de terror -baja más la voz, como si hubiesen otros dentro del armario y solo quisiese que el menor lo escuchara —basada en hechos reales.</p><p>James se dijo que si quería ser un Gryffindor algún día debía ser valiente porque esa era una de las características, y los chicos valientes no se asustan por simples historias de terror, por muy <em>basada en hechos reales </em>que fuese ésta. Sin embargo, la historia era más terrible de lo que imaginó.</p><p>Teddy le contaba sobre un fantasma muy malo que vivía en el ático de el número doce de Grimmauld place, <em>su casa</em>, y que estaba destinado a llevar pesadas cadenas en su tobillos y muñecas debido a sus actos en vida. Y que ese fantasma, todas las noches del 31 de octubre tenía permitido salir a merodear, nadie sabía qué buscaba cuando podía bajar a los otros pisos de la casa, pero Teddy le aseguró que si prestaba atención podía escuchar el sonido de las cadenas siendo arrastrada por los pisos superiores.</p><p>—¿Y luego del 31 de octubre se va? -pregunta James, haciendo de todo su esfuerzo para que no se evidenciara el miedo en su voz, pero siente que no lo ha logrado.</p><p>Teddy está a punto de responder cuando a ambos les parece escuchar un par de cadenas. Si Teddy estuvo inventando la historia, eso no evita que intercambie una mirada de terror con el menor y que el color se le fuese del rostro al instante. James cree distinguir entre la oscuridad que incluso su cabello perdió unos cuantos tonos del azul.</p><p>Guardan silencio, esperando que ese sonido solo fuesen ideas suyas. James se incorpora y se apega aún más a Teddy, pero de pronto, ambas puertas del armario se abren de par en par, acompañadas de un fuerte grito que provenía de una pequeña silueta blanca.</p><p>—¡BUUU! SOY EL FANTASMA DEL NÚMERO DOCE Y VENGO A COMERME A JAMES! -grita.</p><p>El corazón del pequeño Potter fácilmente pudo haberse salido de su cuerpo. Grita como si su vida dependiese de ello, y puede que sí, y pega golpes al aire y patalea cuando la silueta fantasmal se acerca hacia él.</p><p>—¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! -pide auxilio y las lágrimas comienzan a salir como borbotones de agua por sus ojitos.</p><p>En menos de un segundo, Harry, Ginny y casi todos los invitados se aparecen en el lugar, tan asustados como el pequeño James.</p><p>—Cariño ¿qué ha pasado? -Pregunta Ginny, pálida corriendo a tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos. James lloraba tanto que no podía responder.</p><p>Harry, en modo auror, mira hacia su alrededor, imaginando que su hijo se ha herido con algo, pero rápidamente se percata de un Teddy que miraba enfadado a un <em>supuesto </em>fantasma.</p><p>Harry lleva una mano al <em>ente </em>y quita la sábana blanca para revelar al hijo de George aguantando la risa.</p><p>—Fred -le dice Harry, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—No ha sido mi culpa -se excusa rápidamente, luego reflexiona un poco —No toda. Es Teddy que le estaba contando una historia de terror.</p><p>—Yo le iba a decir que no era cierta -se apresura por defenderse el pequeño metamorfomago. —Pero Fred ha aparecido de la nada, gritando como un loco y diciendo que se comería a James.</p><p>Harry suspira. Por más que asustaran a su hijo, y a él porque casi le ha dado un infarto con el grito de James, no podía enojarse con su ahijado ni con su sobrino. Finge un ceño fruncido y levanta a cada niño con un brazo.</p><p>—Pues, como han asustado a James, ustedes dos se encargarán de que se duerma -les dice, fingiendo que les está poniendo un castigo. A juzgar por la risa de los dos, ninguno se lo cree —No se irán de aquí hasta que James deje de estar asustado ¿Me entienden?</p><p>James continúa llorando en los brazos de su madre mientras que Teddy y Fred prometen a Harry no volver a asustar a su hijo.</p><p>Catorce años después, James se sienta frente al mismo armario del corredor, ya demasiado grande para caber ahí dentro, mucho menos con Ted, y no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa al respecto.</p><p>—¿Te acuerdas de la vez que lloraste como un bebé? -la voz de Teddy, lo sorprende. Lleva en su mano un vaso de jugo de calabazas, y James se imagina que seguramente venía de la cocina y se dirigía al salón en donde todos celebraban, como siempre, Halloween.</p><p>—<em>Era </em>un bebé. -se defiende, sonriendo mientras Teddy se sienta a su lado.</p><p>—Y uno muy llorón.</p><p>—Que gracioso. -le suelta el otro rodando los ojos.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí tan solo, Jamie? -le pregunta el chico, con las cejas en alto.</p><p>—Espero a Fred, se ha aparecido en la tienda del tío George para ir por unas cosas que necesitamos -le responde. Evitando su mirada. No porque se fuera a enterar de las travesuras que planeaban, sino porque el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que los ojos de Teddy lo miraban por mucho tiempo.</p><p>—¿Qué traman ustedes?</p><p>—Nada que te importe, Teddy. -le responde, con un tono inocentón que el mayor conocía muy bien.</p><p>Lupin decide rodar los ojos y no seguir preguntando porque sabía muy bien que solo conseguiría sentirse culpable por quien fuese el blanco de la broma de esos dos esa noche.</p><p>—¿Puedes creer que cabíamos ahí?</p><p>—Éramos enanos.</p><p>Teddy asiente. Y se quedan en silencio por tanto tiempo que James sube la vista a él y en cuanto se encuentra con los orbes del mayor quiere desviar la vista <em>otra vez</em>, pero antes de hacerlo, siente una mano rozar con una de las suyas. Piensa por un momento que es accidental, sin embargo, los dedos se cierran sobre ella y él no puede sentirse más perplejo y nervioso.</p><p>—James -le dice el otro, con una expresión de repentina tristeza que el aludido olvida de pronto la sorpresa y quiere preguntar qué ocurre —Perdóname por lo que haré, pero no sabes cómo deseo hacerlo.</p><p>Y antes de poder decir o hacer algo, los labios de Teddy se encuentran con los suyos, en un cortito y dulce beso con sabor a jugo de calabazas.</p><p>Ambos se alejan y se miran un instante. El peliazul apenado y el otro sorprendido. Le gustaría preguntar por lo que acaba de hacer, pero su Gryffindor interior actúa antes, y sin pensarlo se lanza sobre Teddy bruscamente para continuar besándolo.</p><p>Lupin lo recibe sorprendido un momento y luego corresponde a su beso lentamente. A ninguno le importa mucho el hecho de que estaban en el corredor y que <em>cualquiera </em>podía pasar por ahí. Ninguno se pide una explicación y se besan hasta que escuchan pasos cerca. Intercambian una mirada y con una sonrisa ambos caminan hasta el salón. Quizás nadie notó que los dos rozaban sus manos cada vez que podían, sin embargo, la mayoría comentó que ambos estaban especialmente sonrientes esa noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Día 11: Vino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche caía sobre el Valle de Godric y en la acogedora sala de estar de los Potter, ya solo quedaba Remus, Sirius, James y Lily.</p><p>Los cuatro estaban de acuerdo en que había sido un día demasiado agotador para tratarse solo de una fiesta de niños. Había sido el cumpleaños número cinco de Harry, y había invitado a todos sus amigos de su escuela <em>muggle </em>y a todos los hijos de magos que conocía. Lily y James sabían que iba a ser difícil tener a más de un niño corriendo por todo el jardín, pero nunca imaginaron que sería de ese modo. No solo tenían que ocuparse de la comida, sino que también tenían que ingeniárselas para no perder a ninguno de vista y así evitar que se accidentaran, aun cuando la mayoría estaban acompañados de sus padres.</p><p>Por si fuera poco, Remus creía que habían roto, al menos un centenar de veces, el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico porque Sirius insistía en hacer magia frente a los niños. <em>“Son críos, Moony, lo olvidarán o sus padres no les creerán, así que tranquilízate” </em>decía el sinvergüenza. Remus, intentando no perder la paciencia, le contradecía <em>“Pero le estás dando un mal ejemplo a Harry y por si no lo recuerdas, eres auror”. </em>Sin embargo, Sirius no le hizo demasiado caso, y cuando una niña se había acercado a preguntarle si <em>en serio </em>era un mago, éste sin complicarse la vida había respondido que sí. Remus se lo quedó viendo con la boca abierta y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas cuando <em>accedió </em>a sacar un conejo de un sombrero.</p><p>Pero el día había pasado y había sido todo un éxito. Nada pudo borrar la enorme sonrisa de Harry luego de estar horas con sus amigos, y los padres de los niños estuvieron muy agradecidos por lo bien que sus hijos lo habían pasado, y Sirius les prometió que ningún adulto lo había visto hacer magia.</p><p>Y ahora estaban ahí, sentados en el suelo de la sala de estar, alrededor de la pequeña mesita de centro y bebiéndose unas cuantas botellas de vino como merecido descanso.</p><p>La verdad, sólo él y Sirius bebían puesto que el cansancio y el vino le habían jugado en contra tanto a James como a Lily. James, de hecho, se había entregado al sueño, y ahora dormía medio desparramado sobre la mesa, y Lily parecía hacer un serio esfuerzo para no seguir el camino de su esposo.</p><p>—James, Lily. La fiesta recién comienza. Dejen las caras de culo -suelta Sirius, luego de beberse de un trago el vino de su copa. Lily se sobresalta pero James apenas parece escucharlo.</p><p>—Están cansados, Sirius.</p><p>—Se están volviendo unos ancianos -resopla —Eso es lo que pasa.</p><p>—Tengas razón o no, esta anciana se irá a dormir -dice Lily, incorporándose finalmente. Codea a James para despertarlo, pero su esposo solo suelta un sonido ininteligible. —Muchas gracias por su ayuda, chicos. Descansen, ya saben que pueden dormir en la habitación que quieran… -luego mira a James un instante —Cuando se vayan a dormir, ¿Lo suben al cuarto? No lo dejen dormir en el suelo, por favor… otra vez.</p><p>—Todos dormimos en el suelo esa vez, Evans -apunta Sirius, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.</p><p>—Yo no. Yo me fui a mi cama -comenta Remus.</p><p>—Bien. Yo bajaré por James más tarde.</p><p>—Yo lo despierto para que vaya contigo, Lily. -promete Remus.</p><p>Luego de que la chica se retira del salón. Sirius fija los ojos en James por un instante y luego con una sonrisa, rellena las dos copas con más vino.</p><p>—Entonces, solo seremos tu y yo, Lunático. -comenta, levantando su copa para brindar con la suya.</p><p>—Dios me libre -se burla el otro.</p><p>—Cabrón -resopla. Se enjuaga los labios con el licor y luego se lo queda viendo. Remus levanta las cejas, pero Sirius no dice nada, y sus mejillas, rojas por el vino, se elevan cuando sonríe —Ven acá, Lunático. -Agrega, extendiendo un brazo frente a él.</p><p>—Estoy cómodo aquí. Gracias.</p><p>—Vamos. Solo quiero besarte. -le dice, poniendo una cara de cachorrito que, pese a que Remus la ha visto desde los once, aún causa efecto en él.</p><p>—James está aquí.</p><p>—Y está durmiendo. Ven. -insiste. Remus rueda los ojos y finalmente se rinde, eliminando la poca distancia que había entre ellos.</p><p>Sirius no espera más. Le toma la barbilla y acerca sus labios a los de él. Suaves, calientes, húmedos y con el sabor del vino. Para Remus, aún era su perdición tenerlo sobre los suyos. Se movían de forma ágil, introducían la lengua lo justo antes de que fuese invasivo y mordía en el momento exacto y con la fuerza precisa para que no fuese a doler, evidenciando los muchos labios que había besado antes que los de él.</p><p>—Mañana deberíamos decirles -comenta Sirius, separándose unos pocos centímetros de él para señalar con la cabeza a James.</p><p>—Sí, es buen momento para contarles que llevábamos saliendo un tiempo -concuerda —Pero, no se si estoy listo para las infinitas preguntas que hará y para las bromas, las cuales estoy seguro, tú le seguirás el juego.</p><p>—Así somos, Lunático, creía que ya nos habías aceptado. -se burla el pelinegro, soltando un suspiro melodramático que hace que Remus ruede los ojos.</p><p>—Bien. Mañana les contamos.</p><p>Sirius suelta una carcajada de algo que solo él entiende, luego lo mira y decide compartirlo.</p><p>—Se va a caer de culo cuando se entere de todas las veces que hemos follado aquí en su casa y él ni en cuenta.</p><p>—Sirius, no le puedes contar eso. -lo regaña Remus, alarmado. Sirius mueve la mano despreocupadamente.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas la fiesta sorpresa que te hicimos en tu casa? -Remus asiente —Bueno, él y Lily follaron en tu habitación. En tu cama, supongo.</p><p>Remus se queda perplejo antes de fruncir el ceño molesto.</p><p>—¿Qué hicieron qué en mi cama? -suelta, y no le hace gracia que Sirius se ría —Vale, hay que contarles que follamos en su cocina.</p><p>—No hemos follado en su co… -se detiene, comprendiendo lo que Remus quiere decir. Silva largo, subiendo ambas cejas —Vaya, Lupin, quién diría que serías tú el que propone <em>este </em>tipo de cosas.</p><p>—Olvídalo.</p><p>—¿Qué lo olvide? Joder, Lupin, no sabes cómo me pone cuando sugieres sexo en donde no se debe.</p><p>—Lo dices como si lo hiciera siempre.</p><p>—No es la primera vez, Lunático.</p><p>Remus no alcanza a replicar, porque Sirius lo toma de la nuca y lo atrae hasta él para besarlo. Y él no se resiste, por el contrario, enreda sus dedos en el cabello del pelinegro.</p><p>—Creo que debo estar muy borracho -la voz de James los sobresalta, haciéndolos saltar en direcciones opuestas con el corazón a toda velocidad. —O drogado. O quizás ambas.</p><p>Tras sus gafas redondas, su amigo los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tan sorprendido que parece que acaba de ver a Dumbledore en tacones. Ninguno dice nada por un instante. James alcanza una de las botellas de vino ya vacía que había en la mesita.</p><p>—¿Me tomé todo esto solo, cierto? Sí. Seguro. Y me fumé unos porros y no lo recuerdo. -se autoconvence, porque estar drogado y borracho era más lógico para él que sus amigos se estuviesen besando.</p><p>—Tranquilo, James, has tenido un día agotador y como tu lo has dicho, estás ebrio -le dice Sirius hablando muy bajito. Se incorpora y le tiende ambas manos a James para ayudarlo a levantarse. </p><p>El pelinegro se pone de pie, un tanto tambaleante. Remus deduce que más por el sueño que por lo poco que había bebido antes de dormir. Sirius le pasa un brazo por los hombros y lo comienza a guiar hasta el inicio de las escaleras.</p><p>—Ahora, ve a acostarte con Lily, Jamie. Nosotros nos quedaremos a ordenar este desorden y luego follaremos en tu cocina ¿si?</p><p>James, somnoliento, asiente.</p><p>—Gracias, chicos. Son los mejor… ¿¡Qué harán qué!?</p><p>—Que dejaremos todo en la cocina. Ya ve a dormir.</p><p>James se queda pensativo un instante, pero luego sacude la cabeza y continúa con su camino para subir las escaleras, convencido de que lo que vio y escuchó eran obras de su imaginación.</p><p>Cuando escuchan que James terminó de subir las escaleras y ha cerrado la puerta de su habitación, Sirius le dedica una mirada divertida a Remus.</p><p>—Mañana hay que decirles.</p><p>—Concuerdo.</p><p>Sirius se acerca hasta él para besarle los labios, y ambos deciden quedarse alrededor de la mesita unas horas más. Hasta que el vino de las botellas que quedaban se acabase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Día 12: Veneno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sabía que ser inefable iba a ser duro a veces. Tenía que salir del país por largas temporadas, enfrentar retos casi a diario, estudiar como nunca había estudiado antes -y se podía decir que ella siempre estudió mucho- y pasar <em>horas</em> en algunas de las cámaras del Departamento de Misterios.</p><p>Como en ese momento.</p><p>Ya ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en la Cámara de la Muerte. Debido a la inexistencia de ventanas, ni siquiera sabía si ya había anochecido. Sólo tenía la certeza de que <em>al menos </em>llevaba cuatro horas ahí, porque eso le indicó el reloj la última vez que lo miró, pero tampoco tenía claridad de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido de eso.</p><p>Los ojos le pesaban y le escocían, la cabeza amenazaba con dolerle y sentía el cuello y la espalda rígida. Además, por si el malestar físico no fuese suficiente, estar ahí le traía malos recuerdos. En ese lugar, ella y sus amigos habían luchado contra un grupo de mortífagos y luego Sirius había muerto. Podía recordarlo como si hubiese pasado a penas hace un par de días atrás.</p><p>El gruñido de frustración de su compañera, la hace levantar la vista, distrayéndola del sinfín de pergaminos, pociones, instrumentos mágicos y <em>un cuerpo </em>que tenían en frente<em>. </em></p><p>—Esta mierda es imposible -se queja Pansy Parkinson, dejando caer el inhibidor de pociones y una especie de microscopio sobre la mesa, con evidente molestia. —Como no encontremos qué veneno le sacó la sangre y ojos a este pobre hombre, juro que renuncio.</p><p>Hermione también deja sus instrumentos sobre la mesa, pero a diferencia de su compañera, lo hace con delicadeza, y mientras se talla los ojos le hace un gesto de reprobación.</p><p>—Sobre mi cadáver, Pansy, no me dejarás sola con todo esto.</p><p>La pelinegra suelta una carcajada.</p><p>—Bien. Entonces, renunciamos juntas.</p><p>—Tampoco es una opción.</p><p>—Granger, deberías apoyarme, soy tu única compañera. -le suelta, agitando su varita para cubrir con una sábana blanca al sujeto de estudio. —Somos las únicas del cuerpo de inefables a las que <em>siempre</em> asignan los casos juntas. No puedo renunciar sin ti.</p><p>—Entonces, no lo hagas. -dice, suspirando. Pansy rueda los ojos. —¿Por qué lo has cubierto? -agrega, señalando la sábana.</p><p>—Necesito un descanso, no puedo seguir así. -responde, incorporándose de su silla. —Tú también lo necesitas.</p><p>La pelinegra se deshace de su bata de trabajo para dejarla en el respaldar del asiento y hacer pequeños ejercicios con su cuello. Hermione debe admitir que Pansy está en lo cierto y <em>necesitan </em>un descanso.</p><p>Se suelta el cabello que tenía atado en una coleta y se incorpora porque sentía las piernas agarrotadas.</p><p>—¿No tienes hambre? -pregunta Pansy, caminando hasta la pequeña salita que que estaba equipada para los momentos de descanso.</p><p>Hermione la observa un instante antes de seguirla, y se pregunta cómo lo hace Pansy para estar <em>todo</em> el día en tacones <em>tan </em>altos. Ella solía asistir la mayoría de veces con zapatos de una altura que estimaba segura, pero para los días de laboratorio, lo mejor era ir cómoda.</p><p>—Pansy</p><p>—Dime. -responde, dándole la espalda mientras buscaba algo en una estantería.</p><p>—¿No te matan los pies con esos zapatos?</p><p>Pansy se gira con un par de copas en una de las manos y una botella de champagne en la otra.</p><p>—Para nada, están hechos precisamente para que puedas usarlos por horas sin molestias. -responde. Hermione por su parte, se preocupa de encontrar algunos bocadillos. —Las veelas son las mejores en la industria de los zapatos.</p><p>—Lo imaginaba. -dice, sentándose en una cómoda butaca frente a Pansy, quien llenaba dos copas de la bebida espumosa. —¿Qué celebramos? Porque tengo entendido que aún no damos con el veneno.</p><p>—No son necesarias las excusas para beber un buen champagne. -responde, como si fuese obvio —Pero si quieres una, bien… celebramos que allá afuera hay toda una vida mientras nosotras estamos aquí encerradas, intentando averiguar qué secó a Carl.</p><p>Hermione no puede evitar una carcajada.</p><p>—¡Qué cruel eres!</p><p>—Es la verdad. -se encoge de hombros —Mis respetos para él, pero está sequito.</p><p>—No puedo creer que hables así… -rueda los ojos divertida luego de probar la bebida. —¿Qué harás en tu semana libre?</p><p>—Dormir un par de días completos, eso es seguro.</p><p>—Eres muy productiva, Pansy -dice sarcástica. La aludida se encoge de hombros, tomándose la burla como un cumplido.</p><p>—¿Tú qué harás, Granger?</p><p>—Iré donde mis padres por unos días. -Hermione suspira profundo y luego mira hacia Pansy, directo a sus ojos rodeados por enormes pestañas. —Pensaba que un día podríamos quedar cuando vuelva ¿No te parece?</p><p>—Claro, claro. -asiente. Hermione está a punto de decirle que a esa salida podrían llamarla <em>cita </em>pero Pansy continúa hablando antes de que pueda decir algo —Podrías venir a mi casa e invitamos a los chicos. Creo que si Draco y Potter se toman un par de copas antes, seguro se soportan.</p><p>Hermione siente como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago, pero esconde su dolor tras la copa de champagne, y luego hace su mejor intento para fingir una sonrisa.</p><p>—Sí, creo que es un buen plan. -Pansy asiente efusivamente, mientras ella agita su varita para conjurar un <em>tempus</em> —¿Te parece que volvamos? No terminaremos nunca si continuamos aquí -agrega.</p><p>No espera respuesta, se incorpora haciendo desaparecer la copa y luego se voltea para caminar hacia la salida. Pero antes de dar un par de pasos siquiera, unos dedos se envuelven con los de ella.</p><p>—Luego, cuando todos se vayan -dice Pansy cuando ella se gira para mirarla. —Tú te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo.</p><p>A Hermione no solo la deja perpleja su propuesta, sino que la repentina cercanía de la chica. Imagina que, si se inclina a penas un poco, sus narices podrían tocarse.</p><p>—No se si todos se puedan ir. Creo que tendríamos que lidiar con un Malfoy y un Harry muy borrachos, porque si lo que queremos es que se tomen unas cuantas copas para que se soporten, se nos puede ir de las manos.</p><p>Pansy le dedica una leve sonrisa, acercándose todavía más. Sus narices por fin se rozan, y Hermione no puede despegar la vista de los labios rojos de la chica.</p><p>—Somos brujas, querida. Podemos hacer un hechizo silenciador. -agrega.</p><p>Hermione no responde. Se inclina hacia delante lo poco que faltaba para cerrar los centímetros que las separaban y sus labios lentamente se mueven los unos contra los otros.</p><p>—Supongo, que si queremos esa semana libre, debemos continuar con nuestro trabajo hasta encontrar ese veneno.</p><p>—Mione -se queja, haciendo un mohín con los labios —¿Ahora?</p><p>Hermione se encoge de hombros y se voltea con intención de que la chica le siga.</p><p>—Es ahora o nunca.</p><p>—Mantengo el plan B, el de renunciar. -opina Pansy, mientras Hermione siente el sonido de sus pasos tras ella.</p><p>—No cuentes conmigo.</p><p>—Me llamas cruel a mí, pero eres tú la malvada, Granger.</p><p>Hermione rueda los ojos y se sienta alrededor de la mesa, ordenando sus pergaminos para retomar el trabajo en donde lo había dejado. Fingiendo ignorar los reclamos de Pansy e intentando mantener controlados los impulsos de lanzarse a sus brazos para besarla nuevamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Día 13: Animago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry y Ron no solo estaban rompiendo el toque de queda, sino que además estaban infringiendo las leyes del mundo mágico.</p><p>Al igual que su padre, su padrino y Pettigrew, escondidos en un salón vació del último piso, intentaban llevar a cabo una transformación animaga.</p><p>La idea había surgido en cuarto año, cuando Voldemort regresó. Harry y Ron creyeron que podía ser muy útil ser animagos sin registrar. Y es que al traicionero de “Colagusano” le había jugado muy a su favor, y a Sirius, pese a todo, le había servido para escapar de Azkaban y conseguir moverse por las calles sin <em>tantas </em>preocupaciones.</p><p>Hermione, por supuesto, en primera instancia estuvo totalmente en contra, y a pesar de que aun era reacia a que llevaran a cabo la transformación, los ayudó mucho a investigar sobre el tema.</p><p>Dos años después, <em>al fin</em>, habían conseguido realizar todo el proceso que conllevaba tal metamorfosis. Había sido difícil y tortuoso, no solo porque ambos tuvieron que llevar durante un mes una hoja de mandrágora en la boca, sino que la búsqueda de materiales y realizar los conjuros tanto por la mañana como por la noche sin que nadie más se diese cuenta, aportaron su cuota de destreza.</p><p>Esa noche finalmente había tormenta, así que si no lo hacían ese día, tendrían que empezar todo otra vez. Y no podían perder esa oportunidad.</p><p>—Primero yo y luego tú. -propone Harry —Puede que uno necesite ayuda y es importante que el otro esté con la forma humana para eso.</p><p>Ron asiente, de acuerdo.</p><p>—Bien. Déjame la capa y prepárate. Me iré a sentar por allá -apunta hacia una de las esquinas del salón —para que tengas espacio por si te conviertes en algo más o menos grande -y con cara de burla agrega: —Aunque lo dudo.</p><p>—Que chistoso, Ron -Harry agita su varita para amontonar todos los pupitres en el otro extremo del salón. —De todas formas, creo que me transformaré en un ciervo.</p><p>—¿Por tu patronus?</p><p>—Sí. Es común que eso pase.</p><p>—Dudo que el patronus de Skeeter sea un escarabajo. -opina —Pero tienes razón. Puede ser que de transformes en un ciervo.</p><p>—Bien. Estoy listo.</p><p>Si bien Harry se sentía confiado al cumplir todos los pasos necesarios para que la transformación fuese exitosa, no puede evitar que los nervios lo embarguen. Las consecuencias podían ser graves e irreparables, sin embargo, era un riesgo que tenía que correr.</p><p>Con un suspiro final, recita el conjuro por última vez y se bebe la poción.</p><p>Inmediatamente siente el cuerpo caliente y una corriente que corre por todas sus células, causándole escalofríos. Baja la vista para ver su torso y sus piernas, pero no hay nada distinto con él, así que mira hacia Ron y es en ese instante que siente que todo su cuerpo es succionado hacia abajo, como si lo comprimieran o como si intentaran encerrarlo en una diminuta caja que obviamente no es de su tamaño. Es la sensación más extraña que ha sentido nunca, ni siquiera similar a lo que se siente cuando se bebe poción multijugos.</p><p>De pronto, a una velocidad vertiginosa, va perdiendo altura, su espalda se dobla hacia adelante y en la parte baja de ésta, algo empuja por salir. Cree que será doloroso pero antes de darse cuenta, está en cuatro <em>patas, </em>ya no lleva gafas y <em>algo </em>en su trasero se mueve de a lado a lado, y por ridículo que sonara, siente que tiene el control sobre ese <em>algo.</em></p><p>—¡Harry! -escucha a Ron gritar desde alguna parte, y cuando se acerca su amigo ya no mide un par de centímetros más que él sino que le parece un gigante. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dolido? ¡Funcionó!</p><p>Lo primero que le ordena su cerebro es responder. Que sí se encuentra bien, que sorpresivamente no le ha dolido y que está muy feliz de que funcionase.</p><p>Pero lo que sale de su boca no son palabras. Sino que un ladrido.</p><p>Ron le mira perplejo por unos minutos a pesar de que vio perfectamente toda la transformación.</p><p>—Eres un perro, Harry -le dice. Harry no piensa que haya nada mal en ser un perro. La verdad, está agradecido. Sin embargo, algo en el rostro de Ron le indica que quizás no es el perro que él espera ser —La verdad te pareces <em>mucho </em>a Sirius ¿Crees que te hayas transformado en perro por él?</p><p>Otra vez, su cerebro le ordena a Harry responder, pero nuevamente, es un ladrido el que sale de él.</p><p>Esta vez Ron se ríe.</p><p>—Mira, eres idéntico, salvo que mantienes la cicatriz. O sea, es una mancha café sobre tu ojo en forma de rayo, claro. -le comenta.</p><p>Harry esta vez le ladra a propósito, porque sabe que algo más esconde esa falsa expresión de seriedad en su semblante.</p><p>Puede que Ron haya comprendido, o simplemente no se aguanta más la risa -Harry realmente cree que es eso- pero su amigo le explica que:</p><p>—Estás igual, Harry, pero eres la versión miniatura de Sirius -y explota en carcajadas. —No eres una raza de perro pequeña. En serio, eres un Sirius, pero como ¿Cachorro? Hasta estás adorable.</p><p>Harry, solo por mantener su dignidad, no se lanza a sus pies a morderle los tobillos. Pero las ganas estuvieron.</p><p>De todas formas, gruñe y Ron ríe aun más fuerte.</p><p>Si Harry no estuviese transformado en perro, no habría escuchado los pasos de alguien acercándose puesto que la estruendosa risa de Ron se lo hubiese impedido. Ni tampoco habría escuchado el “<em>¿Oyes eso, Draco?” </em>de Pansy Parkinson en el pasillo.</p><p>Alerta sube la vista hacia Ron y comienza a advertirle -ladrarle- de que alguien estaba por entrar, pero su estúpido amigo aun estaba muy ocupado burlándose de él.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te lance un hueso, amigo? Lo siento, pero no traje… Aunque podemos usar tu varita -se burla —Pero por muy divertido que es verte ladrar, alguien nos puede escuchar, Harry.</p><p>Harry gruñe, desesperado y cuando el picaporte de las puertas del salón está girando es cuando recién Ron se da cuenta de a qué se refiere.</p><p>Ambos corren hasta la capa, pero el montón de pupitres apilados sirven de obstáculo para Harry, y desgraciadamente, solo Ron alcanza a cubrirse.</p><p>—Lo ves, Draco, las luces están encendidas y… ¿un perro? -Harry se gira hacia la puerta, y ve a ambos prefectos de Slytherin ingresando al salón. —Me pareció haber escuchado una risa. -agrega, confundida.</p><p>Malfoy mira hacia todo su alrededor antes de fijarse en él.</p><p>—¡Que bonito, Draco! -Parkinson corre hasta él y se arrodilla a su lado para acariciarlo. Harry debe admitir que se siente ligeramente incómodo. —Es tan suave. Ven a acariciarlo. -La chica comienza a rascarle el lomo, y para qué mentir, era extrañamente placentero. —¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? ¿Por qué estás solito?</p><p>—Debe ser de alguien, Pansy, y no lo tiene registrado como mascota. -deduce el rubio, acercándose al armario, pasando peligrosamente cerca de Ron —Pero se ha escapado -agrega, tras registrar dentro.</p><p>—No tienes collar, bonito. ¿Cómo te llamas?</p><p>—¿Estás consciente de que no te responderá? -le dice, arrodillándose finalmente ante él para luego rascarle tras la oreja. Si Harry hubiese podido se hubiese sonrojado. Además, podría jurar que Ron estaba aguantándose la risa bajo la capa.</p><p>—¿Crees que me lo pueda quedar? -pregunta Parkinson, rodeándolo con sus brazos antes de levantarlo. Ambos Slytherin se ponen de pie y Harry cuelga de los brazos de la chica —Mira, voy con Dumbledore, le explico que me lo encontré cerca del lago y que lo quiero adoptar. Si alguien pregunta por él puedo decir que está confundido.</p><p>Harry, no se da cuenta, pero gimotea cual cachorro ante el plan de Pansy. Malfoy, quien <em>no </em>dejaba de rascarle tras la oreja, de pronto se queda mirándolo fijamente y Harry tiene la vaga sensación, de que de alguna extraña manera, lo ha descubierto.</p><p>—Nadie podría confundirse, tiene una mancha muy peculiar.</p><p>Pansy lo examina un momento y luego lo atrae contra su pecho.</p><p>—Pero si eres tan lindo.</p><p>Harry se sentiría alagado si no fuese porque el rubio continuaba con sus ojos fijo en él de forma demasiado sospechosa.</p><p>—¿No se te hace parecido a alguien, Pansy? -pregunta, sin despegar los ojos de él.</p><p>La chica vuelve a examinarlo. Harry no se percata de que en algún momento había dejado la lengua afuera, lo que hace que Parkinson <em>nuevamente </em>tenga un arrebato de ternura por él.</p><p>—Bien, nunca había visto a un perro con ese verde tan intenso -confiesa —Pero -ríe —¿Cómo se va a parecer a alguien, Draco? Es un perro. ¿A quién lo encuentras parecido?</p><p>—Olvídalo. Volvamos a la sala común y piensa que harás con el pulgoso.</p><p>Harry, en serio, no quería ladrar ante lo último. Pero lo hace y Pansy le celebra el gesto.</p><p>—Te ha entendido. No seas malo con él. -Ambos salen del salón, Harry intenta mira por sobre el hombro de quien lo cargaba hacia Ron pero éste aún estaba bajo la capa.</p><p>En cuanto cierran la puerta tras ellos, la chica lo toma por debajo de sus brazos -patas- para mirarlo frente a frente. La luz del corredor era tenue, pero de todas formas Harry se siente avergonzado de que ciertas partes de él quedasen a la vista.</p><p>—Es chico -anuncia Pansy. Harry no está feliz de la aclaración. —¿Cómo te pondré? ¿Draco, alguna idea?</p><p>—Para mi ya se ha quedado como Pulgoso, lo nombres como lo nombres -le responde, desinteresado. Pansy hace un mohín y vuelve a mirar directo hacia él.</p><p>—Veamos, muchacho ¿De qué tienes cara? -Sus ojos lo escrutan por un momento hasta que, de pronto, se abren de par en par, con evidente sorpresa y Harry no cree que es porque se le haya ocurrido un nombre. —¡Ya sé a quién se parece! Es igual a Potter. Mira la mancha en su frente y sus ojos.</p><p>—Te lo dije.</p><p>—No mencionaste a quién se parecía -Parkinson vuelve a atraerlo contra su pecho y con el codo empuja suavemente al rubio, que repentinamente se pone demasiado serio —Como no, es obvio que encontrarías de inmediato el parecido con Potter. No te lo sacas de la cabeza.</p><p>—Hablas estupideces, Pansy.</p><p>—No son estupideces, Draco -sonríe la chica y Harry sube sus dos orejas, inesperadamente interesado en la charla de ambos. —Ves a Potter en todos lados. -luego adopta un tono de voz soñador y que pretendía ser de Malfoy —<em>Hoy el desgraciado de Potter ni me ha hecho caso cuando le he dicho cara-rajada. ¿Por qué Potter tiene que lucir así en su traje de quidditch? </em></p><p>Harry imagina que Malfoy la miraría molesto y le diría que ella y sus burlas se podían ir a <em>otro lugar</em>, pero para su sorpresa, para su <em>total sorpresa, </em>el rubio rueda los ojos y sonríe.</p><p>—Que graciosa, Pansy -dice en tono sarcástico, intentado borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Fracasa.</p><p>Parkinso ríe.</p><p>—Ay, Draco, si mira como sonríes cuando hablo de Potter.</p><p>Malfoy suelta un suspiro de resignación con cierto toque de frustración antes de meter las manos a los bolsillos de su túnica.</p><p>—De todos los chicos que me podían gustar, tenía que fijarme en el idiota de Potter -gruñe aunque la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparece del todo. A Harry, el corazón le late de prisa y se acomoda más en los brazos de la Slytherin para seguir escuchando —En serio, que la adolescencia le sentara bien es lo único que me faltaba para odiarlo.</p><p>—No lo odias.</p><p>—Me gusta, pero lo odio. -admite el rubio.</p><p>—Lo que odias es no poder follar con él -se burla la chica y nuevamente, Harry siente que enrojece.</p><p>—Puedes follar con alguien a quien odias, Pansy.</p><p>—Lástima que tu no puedes follar con Potter, y tampoco lo odias. -Draco le mira con ambas cejas en alto, con una mueca de desdén.</p><p>—Te estoy empezando a odiar a ti.</p><p>Y así, durante todo el camino a la sala común de Slytherin, Harry oyó como Parkinson se burlaba a costa del sorpresivo gusto de Draco por él.  Y cuando Pansy se lo llevó a la habitación de las chicas, Harry aún sentía que el corazón le latía como loco.</p><p>Cuando Parkinson finalmente se durmió, Harry salió silenciosamente de la habitación, y se fue todo el camino hasta su sala común fingiendo que las repentinas cosquillas en su estómago eran ideas suyas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Día 14: Masaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaise Zabini se aparece en la sala de la casa que compartía con su novio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.</p><p>El reloj en la muralla le indicaba que era medio día, y conociendo a Ron -quien tenía la semana libre-, estaba seguro de que aún seguía entre las sábanas. Con algo de suerte estaría despierto. Pero eso no importaba, quería sorprenderlo. Cumplían un año de noviazgo ese día, así que había adelantado el papeleo en su oficina y había reservado una mesa en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.</p><p>El plan era pasar el día juntos hasta que llegara la hora de ir por Charlie, el hermano de Ron, quien llegaba desde Rumania y pasaría el fin de semana con ellos.</p><p>Blaise aún no lo conocía, pero imaginaba que se llevaría bien con él. Sonaba a un tipo interesante, según las increíbles historias que Ron le había contado sobre su trabajo.</p><p>Agitando su varita, Blaise conjura un hechizo para silenciar sus pasos y luego saca de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita, no más grande que un galeón. Le da dos golpecitos con los dedos e inmediatamente se va ensanchando hasta retomar su forma original; similar al de una quaffle.</p><p>Emocionado por la posible reacción de Ron, se dirige hacia las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de ambos. Sin embargo, cuando faltan a penas dos escalones para llegar al segundo piso, un extraño sonido lo hace detenerse en seco.</p><p>Se queda parado en el mismo lugar, dejando que pasen unos segundos para identificar si todo ha sido parte de su imaginación o no.</p><p>Y ahí está de nuevo. Un largo gemido que conocía demasiado bien y que provenía desde su cuarto.</p><p>—<em>Mmmmmh, si… </em>-Definitivamente era Ron.  —<em>Por favor, continúa así.</em></p><p>Blaise, sin poder creerlo, sube los dos escalones restantes. El corazón martilleándole tan fuerte que lo siente retumbar en sus oídos. Se detiene nuevamente y ahí está otra vez.</p><p>—<em>No, no, así no. Cómo lo estabas haciendo. </em></p><p>¿Podía ser que Ron, su Ron, le estaba siendo infiel?</p><p>Como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estómago, el dolor se expande desde su pecho hasta su estómago y se niega a creerlo. Ron no le haría eso. Jamás.</p><p>Intentando calmarse, deja el regalo para su novio en el suelo, y bajo los gemidos que <em>no </em>se detenían, se dirige hasta el cuarto, pero una vez que tiene la puerta en sus narices, no es capaz de abrirla.</p><p>—<em>Joder, eres tan bueno con las manos </em>-nuevamente su novio hablándole embriagado de placer a alguien que obviamente no era él —<em>En serio, deberían construirles un altar.</em></p><p>Segunda patada en el estómago. Ron jamás le había dicho algo así. De vez en cuando le comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba cuando hacía <em>ciertas </em>cosas durante el sexo, pero aún así la sola confesión lo hacía enrojecer tanto que esos cumplidos eran escasos. Pero ahora… ahora parecía decirlo con <em>tanta facilidad.</em></p><p>—<em>¿Podrías bajar un poco más? No, no, no tanto, ahí, si, si, ahí. Mmmmh.</em></p><p>—<em>¿Es necesario que hagas tanto ruido?</em> -La voz de un chico es su tercera patada. Blaise siente que aprietan su corazón con tanta fuerza, que explota, y todos los pedacitos que quedan son reunidos para formar un nuevo corazón que luego es victima de una <em>cruciatus</em>.</p><p>¿Cómo podía ser que Ron estuviese acostándose con alguien más? ¿Es que no lo amaba como él amaba al pelirrojo? ¿No interesaba que ya viviesen juntos? ¿Y los planes para las vacaciones? Él ya se imaginaba descubriendo los secretos de las pirámides egipcias a su lado.</p><p>La verdad, jamás se había enamorado tanto, no con esa intensidad al menos. Se divertían mucho juntos, tenían una infinidad de buenos momentos que atesoraba con cariño, el sexo era increíble y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que dejarse caer en la casa de alguno de sus amigos para la hora de almuerzo era mucho mejor que cocinar. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que ahora estaban atravesando esta horrible situación?</p><p>Suspira y decide tomar el pomo de la puerta y hacerle frente a lo que sea que se fuese a encontrar.</p><p>—<em>Es que en serio, Charlie, eres tan bueno en esto</em> -se detiene. ¿Charlie? ¿Charlie no era su… <em>hermano?</em>  Rápidamente el color se va de todo su cuerpo. ¿Podía ser que…? No, Ron definitivamente no era así. De los gemelos Weasley se lo podía esperar, claro. ¿Pero Ron?</p><p>De todas formas, Charlie no llegaría hasta un par de horas después, así que probablemente se trataba de otro Charlie. Un Charlie con unas manos tan buenas como para construirles un altar y con voz sexy… Bien, no podía esperar menos de Ron. Si era novio de él, mal gusto no tenía.</p><p>Suspira. Ahora sí, preparado. No, preparadísimo, toma el pomo y lo gira. Abre lentamente, decidido a no dar ni un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>Lo primero que ve es una camilla en medio de su cuarto que por la mañana no estaba. Lo segundo es a Ron sobre ella con el torso desnudo y el estómago hacia abajo. Lo tercero, un chico de estatura media, con el pelo rojizo de los Weasley y un millón de pecas en el rostro que le hacían ver la piel trigueña. Se inclinaba sobre Ron y todo indicaba que le hacía un masaje.</p><p>—H-hola -saluda, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado confundido.</p><p>—¡Blaise, has salido antes! -dice Ron, mirando hacia él con una enorme sonrisa —Mira quien ha llegado antes de la hora también.</p><p>El pelirrojo también le sonríe y luego de agitar su varita para limpiarse el aceite con el que probablemente le daba un masaje a Ron, le tiende una mano.</p><p>—Hola, Blaise, soy Charlie. -se presenta, quitándose del rostro un mechón que caía desordenado por su frente —Encantado de conocerte.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo -responde Blaise, cerrando sus dedos contra los del chico, pero en cuanto ambas palmas se encuentran, el pelirrojo tira de él para darle un cálido abrazo, similar a los que daba Molly y bueno, los Weasley en general.</p><p>—Ese abrazo está durando demasiado -bromea Ron, vistiéndose una camisa —No te hemos escuchado llegar, Blaise. Charlie me daba un masaje que aprendió en Rumania y no sabes lo bueno que es.</p><p>—Te creo. Tus comentarios se oían desde la primera planta.</p><p>—¿Verdad que es un exagerado? -concuerda Charlie. —Si es así con un masaje no quiero imaginar como es en otros escenarios. -suspira —Pido la habitación más lejana a esta, por precaución.</p><p>—Cállate, Charlie -ruge su novio.</p><p>Blaise suelta un suspiro de alivio mientras observa a ambos hermanos burlándose el uno de el otro. Se siente idiota por haber pensado semejantes estupideces, aunque en su defensa, todo se oía un poco raro. Siente ganas de reír pero lo evita, y en su lugar, propone que los tres fuesen a almorzar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola! <br/>¡¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!!<br/>Sugerencias para los próximos días que quedan del reto, críticas constructivas, todo es super bien recibido.<br/>Tengan una bella semanaaa!<br/>Nos leemos (:<br/>=Elie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Día 15: Rojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este OS es un extra de uno de mis fanfics “Los chicos también llevan labial”. Sin embargo, no hay problema si no lo has leído porque Draco te pone al tanto de su vida durante el escrito.</p><p>Gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Harry entra a la habitación que compartía con su novio, se percata de que la puerta del armario está abierta y las luces de éste encendidas. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, sabiendo de antemano que el rubio se encontraba ahí, probablemente reacomodando por milésima vez la organización de sus cientos de atuendos.</p><p>Se asoma para mirar, y en efecto, Draco Malfoy estaba en el centro de este, pero a diferencia de lo que imaginaba, está sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con la apariencia de llevar ahí varios minutos. Frente a él había tres largos, brillantes y elegantes vestidos en sus respectivos colgadores, y bajo cada uno de ellos había un par de zapatos con tacos que, pese a los años, a Harry le seguían pareciendo de <em>muchos</em> centímetros.</p><p>— Draco -le dice, sentándose a su lado luego de besar sus labios a modo de saludo. El rubio le sonríe apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. —¿Qué haces?</p><p>—Escojo entre una de estas tres opciones -responde, con un suspiro. —El rojo es diseño de mi madre. Es el que más me gusta, pero se volvería loca si supiera que <em>su </em>vestido es para lucirlo en un club y no en alguna de las pasarelas de Paris. -agrega riendo, pero Harry ya lo conoce demasiado bien como para advertir cierto tono de resignación.</p><p>Harry lo rodea con los brazos y le da un cortito beso en la frente, de esos que a Draco le encantaban, pero le gustaba fingir que no, porque si no sería <em>taaan </em>cursi como Harry.</p><p>—También me gusta mucho el rojo.</p><p>El rubio suspira y asiente.</p><p>—Supongo que es el que usaré mañana.</p><p>Draco se incorpora para guardar los dos restantes en su lugar y dejar en el colgador con ruedas el otro.</p><p>Era un vestido hermoso, largo y con esos detalles delicados de su madre que Draco reconocería en cualquiera de sus diseños tan solo con verlos una vez. Él le había hecho una pequeña modificación, claro, al hacer una abertura desde la cadera hasta abajo. Y es que era un vestido demasiado sobrio para una Draq queen, pero no importaba. De todas formas, su madre jamás se enteraría porque ni se imaginaba que su hijo de jueves a sábado era parte del club con las Draq Queens más exitosas de Londres.</p><p>La relación de él con sus padres había atravesado altos y bajos desde que él había salido del armario. Siempre habían sido una familia <em>muy </em>unida, pero cuando Lucius Malfoy se enteró de que a su preciado hijo le gustaban los chicos le resultó tan decepcionante que no podía estar en una misma habitación con él sin reprenderlo, sin dejar de decirle que no se explicaba qué habían hecho mal para que él escogiese ese camino y otras tantas cosas más que calaron hondo en su pecho. Y no se le hizo nada fácil afrontarlas cuando veía que su madre iba y venía con los ojos enrojecidos, porque a diferencia de su padre, a ella la noticia la hizo sentir una culpa que Draco jamás pudo entender.</p><p>Entonces sus padres se encargaron de dejarle todo lo necesario para que comenzara sus estudios de medicina en Londres, mientras que ellos se fueron a Francia a continuar con sus vidas. Su padre un exitoso empresario y su madre una talentosa diseñadora de vestuario, que últimamente estaba alcanzando las mejores pasarelas del país.</p><p>Cuando Draco conoció a Harry, sus padres y él a penas estaban volviendo a retomar la relación que tenían antes. Las llamadas semanales pasaron a ser visitas frecuentes y vacaciones en familia. Sin embargo, tenían una increíble habilidad para <em>fingir </em>que Draco no era gay, sino que un amante de la soltería y <em>demasiado </em>amigo de ciertos chicos.</p><p>Y Harry, quién llegó con ese título a conocerlos, no solo se mantuvo impasible bajo la mirada intimidante de Lucius Malfoy, sino que poco a poco se fue ganando el cariño de los mayores.</p><p>Antes de poder darse cuenta, Draco estaba exigiendo a sus padres <em>esa </em>conversación que le urgían a los tres, y él no podía creer que <em>al fin, </em>después de años, ellos habían dejado atrás esos prejuicios -o simplemente habían decidido ignorarlos-, y habían aceptado que en realidad no había problemas con él.</p><p>Pero no todo podía ser color de rosa. Cuando Draco decidió confesarles que llevaba haciendo Drag hace años, sintió que todo lo que habían avanzado lo retrocedió. Su padre nuevamente estaba incrédulo y decepcionado, y su madre demasiado confundida y afectada con la noticia como para poder entender qué era un Draq queen.</p><p>Y así, el último año, las visitas volvieron a escasear, las llamadas nunca perdieron su frecuencia, pero si eran más cortas y no habían vuelto a acordar unas nuevas vacaciones.</p><p>—¿Te parece ir a cenar? -pregunta Harry, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Draco pestañea saliendo de su ensoñación y asiente.</p><p>—Claro, llevo horas esperándote. -Harry rueda los ojos y tira suavemente de su mano para que saliesen de ahí.</p><p>—¿Has hablado con tus padres? ¿Cómo está, Lucius? -pregunta el moreno con respecto al accidente que había tenido hace un par de semanas atrás.</p><p>—Mucho mejor -le cuenta —Hicimos una videollamada, la terapia de rehabilitación no solo lo ha ayudado con las consecuencias del accidente, sino que le ha quitado la cara de culo con la que va a veces -bromea.</p><p>—Si conozco muy bien esa cara -le dice Harry —Es igual a la que traes tú por las mañanas.</p><p>—Que aburrido eres, Harry.</p><hr/><p>El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche del jueves, y Hogwarts Club estaba llenísimo. No solo porque se presentaban las Drag Queens usuales, sino que venían de visita todo un grupo de Drags de otro club para hacer una batalla de <em>Lip sync</em> que los fanáticos habían esperado toda la semana.</p><p>En el vestuario, todos iban y venían terminando los últimos detalles; ajustando pelucas, pintando labios, retocando las esponjas de relleno, acomodando la cinta adhesiva o simplemente alborotando el lugar.</p><p>Draco frente a su tocador, se ponía la peluca que a último minuto decidió cambiar. Pansy <em>como siempre </em>intruseaba en sus cosas y se aplicaba el maquillaje que le iba pareciendo lindo.</p><p>—Pansy, no me desordenes eso y si lo vas a ocupar, asegúrate de cerrarlo bien.</p><p>La chica rueda los ojos mientras que con una brocha se aplicaba sombra de ojos en los párpados.</p><p>—Que gruñón eres, Draco.</p><p>—¡Si! -salta Miss Karma desde el otro extremo del salón —A mi siempre me está regañando. Antes de conocerlo me parecía tan agradable, pero en cuanto puse pie en este club se asomó la arpía que vivía en su interior —agrega el chico, riendo mientras se calzaba los tacones.</p><p>—No te soporto, Karma. -se defiende Draco, fingiendo seriedad.</p><p>Pansy estalla en carcajadas y Fancy Rose en su tocador, asiente en apoyo.</p><p>—La verdad, Miss Karma, nadie te soporta. -le dice y la loca de Karma se lleva la mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor.</p><p>—Y yo las adoro, chicas.</p><p>—Yo si te quiero, Karma -le dice Pansy al chico.</p><p>—También yo, querida. Anastasia y Fancy son unas perras envidiosas. -bromea, incorporándose para abrazarla.</p><p>Draco está a punto de replicar, pero es en ese instante en que la puerta se abre y Harry aparece tras ésta.</p><p>—Hola, chicos -saluda, ingresando a los vestuarios. —Me he encontrado a Lee y dice que en cualquier minuto empiezan así que mejor se van al escenario.</p><p>—Harry -Miss Karma corre hasta él y Draco no disimula su ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Tu novio no me soporta ¿Tú estabas al tanto de eso?</p><p>Harry resopla mientras cruza la habitación hasta él. Draco nota una extraña mirada en el pelinegro que le causa curiosidad.</p><p>—Creo que te lo ha dicho él mismo un par de veces, Karma. -responde, ignorando el mohín que hace el chico ante la respuesta. —Draco, me he encontrado a alguien más además de a Jordan.</p><p>—¿A quién?</p><p>—Tus padres.</p><p>Draco suelta una carcajada.</p><p>—Que mal chiste, Harry. -le dice e incluso Pansy ríe.</p><p>—Es cierto. Están afuera. -insiste. Draco le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y sabe que Harry está demasiado serio como para una broma.</p><p>—No me jodas.</p><p>—Que sí.</p><p>—¿Los señores Velour están aquí? -pregunta Karma entrometiéndose. Draco le dedica tal mirada que lo hace retroceder.</p><p>—¿Cómo que mis padres están aquí? Mi padre está recuperándose del accidente -razona —Y este es el último lugar en el que lo esperaría ver. Antes se coge a Dumbledore.</p><p>Harry arruga la nariz ante la imagen.</p><p>—Draco, en serio.</p><p>El rubio se incorpora para caminar hasta su casillero y sacar de ahí su teléfono. En efecto, había varias llamadas perdidas de sus padres.</p><p>—¿Qué harán aquí…? -</p><p>Pansy se asoma sobre su hombro y se lleva una mano a la boca sorprendida al ver las llamadas perdidas de los mayores.</p><p>Nadie alcanza a decir algo más porque la puerta de los vestuarios se vuelve a abrir. Esta vez es Lee Jordan, el presentador, quien se aparece tras esta.</p><p>—¿Están sordas, señoritas? -se burla el chico, acomodándose un micrófono en la corbata. —Ya está todo listo. Fancy Rose tú primero, luego viene Karma, después los nuevos del vestuario de al lado y cierras tú Anastasia -Lee lo apunta con el índice. Draco asiente volviendo a cerrar su casillero.</p><p>—¿Con quién compito? -inquiere, pero el moreno se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—No me han querido decir. Por cierto, unas personas te están buscando -le anuncia.</p><p>Draco se gira hacia Harry y este levanta ambas cejas.</p><p>—¿Vamos? -apremia. Draco asiente, y se apresura por salir.</p><p>Cuando Draco, Harry y Pansy dejan atrás los vestuarios se encuentran el lugar tan lleno que era difícil caminar entre las personas. Sin embargo, se abren paso entre ellas hasta que, cerca de la barra, Draco distingue inmediatamente un par de cabelleras rubias tan fuera de lugar que le dan ganas de reír. Si no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo maquillándose, se habría tallado los ojos para verificar que no estaba soñando. Con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente, camina hasta ellos.</p><p>—Padre, Madre -dice, sin poder creerlo. Los mayores se giran y ambos le dedican una sonrisa.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos le responde, pero es Narcissa quien se lanza a sus brazos, inusualmente impulsiva.</p><p>—Draco, cariño -Inmediatamente a la mujer se le enrojecen los ojos, pero esta vez, le dedica una sonrisa y mientras se aleja unos centímetros sus ojos le recorren de arriba abajo —Ese diseño es mío.</p><p>—Bueno, cuando fui de visita la última vez, pasé por tu estudio, a la bodega específicamente….</p><p>—Pero es de la temporada pasada, cariño -le dice la mujer, arreglando uno de los tirantes.</p><p>—No me lo recuerdes -se burla Draco, como si eso de verdad le importara. Luego se percata de lo extraña que es la situación y vuelve a mirarlos sorprendidos —¿Qué hacen acá?</p><p>—Venía… veníamos a pedirte disculpas, cariño -vuelve a decir la mujer, los ojos acuosos otra vez—Es horrible que haya tenido que pasar esto para darme cuenta, pero cuando tu padre tuvo el accidente y pudo haber muerto… no pude evitar pensar que si hubieses sido tú y hubiese pasado lo peor, me habría perdido toda una parte de ti que nos negábamos siquiera a darle una oportunidad -confiesa —No puedo creer lo horrible que fui al pensar que estabas tomando un camino equivocado. Lo que me debería importar es lo feliz que eres y -lo mira un instante —Lo talentoso ¿Cariño, tu te has maquillado? Bien, eso no importa. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y no creo soportar un minuto más sin conocer todo lo que había fingido que no existía. Quiero que me perdones, por favor.</p><p>Draco estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras de su madre, que no podía pensar en una respuesta. Y si la hubiese tenido, el nudo en su garganta definitivamente no le hubiese dejado compartirlas. Se limita a estirar los brazos y rodear con ellos a su madre, quien lo recibe agradecida.</p><p>—Madre, yo… -pero su padre le interrumpe. Lo mira y se percata de que jamás en la vida lo había visto así, con los ojos con lágrimas.</p><p>Su padre no era mucho de expresar sus sentimientos, ni de dar abrazos a diestra y siniestra. Solo para ocasiones especiales; cumpleaños, graduaciones, mucho tiempo sin verse. Nada más. Por eso le sorprende cuando lo rodea con los brazos igual que su madre.</p><p>—Sólo perdóname, Draco. -le dice, sin dejar de abrazarlo, probablemente para evitar que viese otra vez su rostro con lágrimas. —Te amo, y perdón por tardarme tanto en entender.</p><p>—Yo… no puedo creer que… -El nudo de Draco se incrementa y ya no puede evitar que las lágrimas bajen en silencio por sus mejillas. —¿Cómo supieron que aquí estaba?</p><p>—Harry. -dicen ambos y Draco mira sorprendido a su novio.</p><p>—Lo sabías y no me dijiste.</p><p>—¿Sorpresa? -sonríe. Está a punto de agregar algo cuando del escenario anuncian que en pocos minutos Anastasia Velour subiría para empezar con su número.</p><p>—¿Ese eres tú, cierto, cariño? -pregunta su madre. Draco asiente.</p><p>—Bien, entonces cuando acabes nos reunimos para hablar ¿si? -dice su padre, ya recompuesto.</p><p>Draco suspira, se voltea para darle un tierno beso en los labios a Harry y luego se aleja. Con un centenar de personas gritando Anastasia Velour al unísono piensa en los orgulloso que se siente de él y de mantenerse fiel a quién es.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Día 16: Frío</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius empuja delicadamente la puerta del despacho de su padre y se asoma para mirar hacia adentro antes de ingresar. Frente al escritorio, el mayor escribía tan concentrado en un pergamino, que no levanta la vista cuando su hijo camina hasta él.</p><p>—Se toca la puerta antes de entrar, Scorpius. -le dice, sin mirarlo.</p><p>El pequeño Malfoy rueda los ojos, demasiado acostumbrado a las correcciones de su padre, y toma asiento en la butaca del otro lado del escritorio.</p><p>—Para la próxima lo hago, sin falta. -promete. Draco entonces sube la vista hacia él y le mira con una media sonrisa y las cejas en alto.</p><p>—Termino esto y estaré listo para que cenemos ¿bien?</p><p>Scorpius asiente mientras se inclina sobre el escritorio para espiar lo que su padre hacía.</p><p>—¿Qué haces, padre?</p><p>—Le solicito a uno de mis socios un par de documentos importantes -responde, doblando el pergamino en dos para meterlo dentro de un sobre. —¿Tienes listo el baúl?</p><p>—Claro, lo hice hoy en la mañana.</p><p>—Bien, revísalo bien porque no te enviaré nada que se te haya quedado.</p><p>Scorpius suspira con exagerada resignación.</p><p>—Eres tan cruel, padre. -bromea. El mayor resopla, incorporándose para caminar hasta una lechuza que descansaba en el alfeizar y atar la carta en una de las patas de ésta.</p><p>Scorpius se remueve en su silla y se pregunta si es buen momento para hacer su petición. Decide que sí.</p><p>—Padre, me preguntaba si puedo ir esta noche a dormir a la casa de Albus. -dice, pero no recibe una respuesta inmediata. Su padre continúa tranquilamente preparando a la lechuza para que partiese. Cuando finalmente le abre la ventana y el ave se pierde, entonces se voltea y le mira con una ceja en alto. Sin embargo, sigue sin decir nada, así que Scorp se ve en la necesidad de agregar que —El señor Potter está al tanto, y dice que no hay problemas con ello.</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de Ginevra?</p><p>—¿La señora Potter? Está en Italia, la temporada de quidditch está por empezar.</p><p>Su padre entonces vuelve al escritorio, pero no se sienta en la silla, sino que se deja caer en uno de los bordes del mueble, y lo mira desde ahí, medio sentado con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—¿Para qué quieres ir? Mañana empiezas el quinto curso, creí que querías pasar conmigo tu último día. -luego añade, fingiendo que está herido—Debo suponer que cuando estás allá me extrañas, aunque sea un poco.</p><p>—Pero si nos veremos en la mañana, cuando me vayas a despedir antes de tomar el expreso a Hogwarts -se aclara la garganta —Y cuando me lleves mis cosas. -agrega, un poquito más rápido.</p><p>Draco le dedica una mirada incrédula y luego suelta una carcajada.</p><p>—O sea que tú te vas de fiesta y luego <em>yo </em>debo llevar tu baúl a la estación.</p><p>Scorpius medio asiente porque bueno, es justo lo que acaba de decirle.</p><p>—Bien, si no te quieres despedir de mí… -deja la frase al aire.</p><p>—No dije eso.</p><p>—De todas formas, no nos vamos de fiesta, solo seremos Al y yo. Creemos que sería genial pasar la noche juntos antes de entrar a clases. -se explica.</p><p>—Scorpius, en Hogwarts comparten habitación. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?</p><p>Scorpius suspira.</p><p>—Están los otros chicos y no podemos hablar de <em>ciertas </em>cosas.</p><p>—Entonces, lo que quieren es dormir <em>solos. </em>-deduce Draco. Scorpius siente que enrojece violentamente sin saber por qué ante las palabras de su padre y no le gusta para nada que, además, le mire de <em>esa</em> forma. —¿Y qué es lo que quieren hablar que nadie los puede oír?</p><p>Scorpius frunce el ceño, sintiendo que su padre no le está haciendo esas preguntas porque en realidad le interesan las respuestas, sino que le parece que se las hace como si quisiera confirmar algo que ya sabe.</p><p>—¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿Te crees auror?</p><p>Draco resopla.</p><p>—Oh, por supuesto que no. Soy mucho más inteligente que todos ellos.</p><p>Scorpius se cruza de brazos. Él no es consciente de ello, pero era algo que hacía cada vez que no estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.</p><p>—¿Podré ir o no?</p><p>Su padre suspira y hace una pausa antes de responder.</p><p>—Cenaremos primero, juntos, y luego puedes ir. -le dice finalmente.</p><p>Scorpius Malfoy dibuja una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro y luego se incorpora, estirando los brazos hacia su padre para envolverlo con ellos.</p><p>—Gracias, padre. Y claro que te extraño cuando estoy en Hogwarts.</p><p>—Perderías tus regalos de navidad si no fuera el caso -le dice en broma, correspondiendo al abrazo de su hijo antes de besarle la frente.</p><p> </p><p>Por otra parte, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, Albus Potter se planta frente a su padre, quién leía el periódico en la sala de estar junto a Lily, quién últimamente estaba aficionada al dibujo e intentaba retratar en ese momento a su madre.</p><p>—Papá -lo llama el menor —¿Podrías ayudarme en algo?</p><p>Harry desvía la vista de El Profeta a su hijo.</p><p>—Claro, Al ¿Qué necesitas?</p><p>—Necesito que transformes una cama extra en mi habitación. Scorp debe estar por llegar. -le pide, mirando de reojo el reloj sobre la chimenea.</p><p>—Sí, no hay problemas. En unos minutos voy.</p><p>Lily deja de mover su lápiz de carboncillo y mira con ambas cejas en alto hacia su padre.</p><p>—Recuerdo que cuando James trajo a su primera novia a casa, tú y mamá no dejaron que durmiesen en la misma habitación. -comenta, aparentando sonar casual. Albus sabe que no y entrecierra los ojos.</p><p>—Lo recuerdo, Lily -responde su padre  —Pero Albus trae a Scorp, no a su novia.</p><p>Lily abre la boca para replicar, pero la cierra enseguida con un suspiro, como si supiese de antemano que su padre no lo comprendería. Así que es a Albus a quien le dedica una sonrisa pícara que lo cohíbe y le hace desviar la vista de ella.</p><p> </p><p>Horas más tarde, Albus y Scorpius se encontraban cada uno en su cama en la habitación del primero.</p><p>Habían tenido una última tarde de vacaciones muy divertida. Luego de que Scorpius llegara, aprovecharon de volar por el jardín, y cuando ya estaba demasiado oscuro, su padre había preparado una fogata en la que toda la familia Potter y Scorp rodearon para comer malvaviscos y conversar sobre lo que esperaban de Hogwarts ese año.</p><p>Cuando las llamas de la fogata comenzaron a apagarse y los malvaviscos ya se habían acabado, entraron para jugar al snap explosivo. Finalmente. ya se hizo muy tarde para que estuviesen en pie cuando al día siguiente debían partir a la estación para volver al colegio, así que todos caminaron a sus habitaciones.</p><p>Albus ignoró deliberadamente las miradas de sus hermanos cuando él y Scorp entraron a la suya.</p><p>Ambos, demasiado acostumbrados a compartir vestuario, se visten el pijama juntos. Intercambian una que otra palabra más y apagan las luces.</p><p>El silencio reina en la habitación y, pese a que es bastante amplia, Albus no puede dejar de sentir la respiración de Scorpius cerca, como si estuviese a su lado. E incluso le parece percibir el perfume que usa a diario.</p><p>Recién en ese minuto se pregunta qué pensaban cuando acordaron aquello de último minuto. Todos los días del resto del año dormirían en la misma habitación en camas contiguas. Sin embargo, cuando él propuso en su carta, medio en broma, que sería genial dormir sin los otros chicos, en un parpadeo ya tenían hecho los planes de la pijamada.</p><p>—¿Al? -la voz del rubio lo distrae de sus cavilaciones. Suena suave y con cierta vacilación.</p><p>—Scorp. -responde.</p><p>Pero el rubio no dice nada en lo que le parece una eternidad. Finalmente, se aclara la voz para preguntar:</p><p>—¿Duermes conmigo?</p><p>Albus no dice nada, sorprendido. Se incorpora, preguntándose de todas formas si ha oído bien. Se acerca hasta la cama de su amigo, y titubea un instante antes de alcanzar las sábanas y dejarse caer suavemente bajo ellas, junto a Scorp.</p><p>La repentina intimidad le resulta tan diferente pero extrañamente placentera. Frente a frente, se observan. Pese a la luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas, apenas distinguía algo más que la silueta de su amigo, no obstante, los brillantes ojos grisáceos se podían ver sin dificultad alguna.</p><p>Lo que sentía Albus por Scorp pareció vivir siempre con él, dormido en algún lugar de su corazón o simplemente aguardando el momento indicado. Lentamente, se fue percatando del calor y las cosquillas que sentía cuando estaba junto a él, de que cada vez que lo abrazaba por alguna razón, pedía a gritos que el momento se alargara, quería mantenerse con los brazos alrededor de él y esconder la cabeza en su cuello. Muchas veces se encontró deseando besarlo y en ocasiones se encontró deseando <em>mucho más.</em></p><p>Albus sabía que Scorp sentía lo mismo, y también sabía de que Scorpius igual estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, por más evidente que fuese para los dos, ninguno había dado el paso para confesarse. Se limitaban a rozar las manos más de lo necesario, a enviarse cartas con cierta insinuación durante las vacaciones y a intercambiar sus suéteres.</p><p>Ninguno dice ni hace nada por un momento. Como si cada uno se estuviese convenciendo de que iban por buen camino y que no estaban a punto de cometer ningún error.</p><p>Luego, tímidamente los dedos de Albus comienzan a buscar la piel de su amigo, y cuando su palma se desliza por todo el largo de su brazo para atraerlo hacia él, el rubio lo envuelve con sus brazos y le sonríe. Entonces, ninguno de los dos espera otro segundo más. Se acercan a los labios del otro en un tierno primer beso entre ambos. Un beso cálido que en el pelinegro provoca miles de cosquillas en el estómago y logra que el corazón le salte como loco.</p><p>—Te quiero, Al. -le confiesa su amigo.</p><p>—Yo también te quiero, Scorp.</p><p>Y se besan una segunda vez, pero con mayor seguridad.</p><p>La noche transcurre a su ritmo, pero Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy son ajenos al tiempo.</p><p>Cuando finalmente caen dormidos, ninguno es capaz de soltar al otro.</p><p>Horas más tarde, los rayos del sol se esfuerzan por atravesar las gruesas cortinas del cuarto de Albus. En alguna parte de la casa, James busca desesperado una bolsa llena de bromas de la tienda de su tío, guardadas especialmente para su último año, pero por más que ha revisado cada rincón de su habitación no ha podido dar con ella. En la planta baja, en la cocina para ser más exactos, Lily se queja de que olvidaron comprar más leche para el desayuno, mientras que Harry, intentando mantener el orden, grita por <em>quinta vez</em> a la habitación de su hijo preguntando si él y Scorp ya están listos porque sino se les hará tarde. Sin embargo, no recibe respuesta de ninguno de los dos Slytherin, ambos ajenos a todo el movimiento de Grimmauld Place.</p><p>El mayor, aburrido, decide ser más estricto.</p><p>—¿No escuchan cuando los llam…? -Lo que sea que fuese a decir, no lo termina. Dentro, dos chicos a punto de iniciar su quinto año, se sobresaltan cuando él abre la puerta de golpe y los mira desde el umbral. Harry no puede evitar sentirse pasmado con la imagen que tiene al frente, ambos adolescentes abrazados, dejando en claro que no se habían pasado a la cama del otro en la mañana. —¿Y esto? -agrega, luego de aclararse la garganta y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.</p><p>Los dos chicos intercambian tal mirada de sorpresa que a Harry le resulta divertido, pero se mantiene dentro de su papel; serio.</p><p>Es Scorpius quien se incorpora hasta sentarse, y con una ceremoniosa y repentina formalidad, se aclara la garganta.</p><p>—Lo que pasa, es que hacía mucho frío en la noche, señor Potter. -se excusa. A su lado, su hijo asiente ante las palabras del chico.</p><p>—En serio, papá, no dejábamos de tiritar.</p><p>Harry los mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero finalmente se encoge de hombros, y asiente. Los dos chicos mirándolo con evidente alivio.</p><p>—Vaya, Scorpius -le dice —Siento mucho no haberme preocupado de dejar los conjuros de calefacción. Lo olvidé completamente.</p><p>El rubio le sonríe.</p><p>—No hay problema, señor Potter, todos cometemos errores.</p><p>Harry asiente.</p><p>—De todas formas, me disculparé con tu padre, Scorp. —Le comenta, fingiendo verdadera culpa —Le contaré que los sorprendí en la misma cama debido a mi irresponsabilidad.</p><p>—No es necesario, Señor Potter. -se apresura por decir.</p><p>—Tengo que hacerlo. Tu padre confió en que yo te cuidaría y fallé. -Luego de un falso suspiro lastimero, deja de retener su peso contra el marco de la puerta y hace ademán de volver abajo. —En fin, levántense porque se nos hará tarde.</p><p>Los dos asienten, y antes de partir, Harry advierte que intercambian una mirada y ninguno parece muy dispuesto a incorporarse.</p><p>Tanto Albus como Scorpius lamentan no haberle dado tanta importancia a la ropa durante la noche. Claro, ninguno estaba realmente sin nada. Los dos llevaban la ropa interior bien puesta, pero ¿Notaría su padre que ninguno traía el pantalón de pijama?</p><p>—Y bien ¿Qué esperan?</p><p>Albus, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared, se limita hacer un mohín con los labios, y hablar despacito.</p><p>—¿Puedes retirarte, papá? -suplica.</p><p>Harry suspira.</p><p>—En cinco minutos los quiero en pie o subiré por ustedes. -advierte —Luego, se aguantarán el interrogatorio sobre si están al tanto de todos los métodos de protección.</p><p>—Papá. -exclama Albus, escandalizado y avergonzado a partes iguales.</p><p>—No hay opción.</p><p>—Señor Potter, mi padre me ha enseñado todo lo que se puede saber. -comenta el rubio, intentando zafarse de la amenaza del mayor. Sin embargo, Albus nota que su amigo no se veía alterado por la situación, sino que hasta parecía divertido.</p><p>Harry sonríe.</p><p>—Perfecto, porque el vino por ti y está abajo esperando.</p><p>Albus le hace gracia cuando se percata de que Scorpius ya no parece tan divertido con lo último.</p><p>El pelinegro suspira.</p><p>—Vale, bajaremos de inmediato.</p><p>Harry asiente, y finalmente asoma una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Y frío? ¿En serio, les sonaba a buena excusa? -se burla.</p><p>—Ya vete, papá.</p><p>El mayor ríe.</p><p>—Recuerden, en cinco minutos abajo. Vendré a verificar que no tenga frío de nuevo.</p><p>Albus y Scorpius ruedan los ojos y cuando el mayor sale se dedican una última sonrisa antes de enfrentarse, con total probabilidad, a las burlas de ambos padres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Día 17: Café</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Harry Potter le encantaba trabajar en la cafetería “Hogwarts”. Incluso antes de trabajar ahí, le gustaba frecuentarla.</p><p>Era una cafetería acogedora con biblioteca propia para quienes buscaban una lectura, con butacas cómodas para quienes buscaban compartir su tiempo con alguien y con un antiguo piano ubicado cerca de la entrada con un cartel que decía <em>“No jugar con el piano, pero si sabes tocarlo estaríamos felices de escucharte”</em>.</p><p>Por las mañanas se llenaba de personas adormiladas en busca de una inyección de cafeína, o por aquellos que iban apresurados por un desayuno rápido. Y en las tardes, la mayoría eran clientes que querían un descanso.</p><p>Otra cosa que le gustaba demasiado a Harry, eran los infinitos dulces que preparaban para la venta. Muffins, donas y pasteles de todos los sabores y con todos los glaseados. No importaba qué tan mal día tuvieses, todo se arreglaba con un buen café y un pastel. Esa era su política y fue así como conoció a Draco Malfoy.</p><p>El rubio había entrado malhumorado al lugar. Tan pronto se había formado en la fila para pedir, se había cruzado de brazos, había fruncido el ceño y se había quitado el cabello mojado de la cara tan bruscamente que se pudo haber hecho daño.</p><p>Harry, preparando uno de los pedidos para llevar, no pudo evitar fijarse en él, ni soltar una carcajada suave cuando el rubio resopló molesto ante la indecisión de la chica del inicio.</p><p>—Ron ¿Quieres que me encargue de la caja por un momento? -le pregunta a su amigo, un chico alto y tan pelirrojo como la puesta de sol. Ron se encoge de hombros, demasiado aburrido por lo monotonía del puesto.</p><p>—Toda tuya -le dice. —Iré por más pasteles para reponerlos. -agrega con un bostezo que le indicaba que de paso pasaría a fumar un cigarro.</p><p>Harry entonces atiende a las personas de la fila, y no puede evitar una sonrisa cuando finalmente se para enfrente el chico del cabello rubio. Que otro par de personas antes de él estuviesen tan inseguras ante sus pedidos, había hecho que el ceño fruncido de éste se pronunciase todavía más.</p><p>—Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -le pregunta Harry, sonriendo.</p><p>El chico rubio está por hablar, pero sus ojos se fijan en él y le levanta las cejas.</p><p>—¿Es primavera o algo así? ¿Por qué tantas flores en el cabello?</p><p>Harry inconscientemente se lleva una mano a su cabello de color lila pastel que le gustaba adornar con un par de flores.</p><p>—Me gustan -se encoge de hombros —¿Y tú por qué tan molesto?</p><p>El rubio resopla, con evidente fastidio.</p><p>—¿No me ves? Estoy empapado. – suspira con frustración —Mi coche ha pinchado una rueda y he tardado siglos en poder cambiarla bajo la maldita lluvia. Por si fuera poco, no alcanzaré a llegar a la entrevista en la universidad -suspira, aunque a Harry se le parece más a una especie de gruñido —Solo falta que me alcance un rayo y me muera.</p><p>—Bien, tienes suerte de que el café hoy está con un veinte por ciento de descuento así que puedes alocarte.</p><p>—¿Le puedes echar un poco de whisky a ese café? -dice sarcástico.</p><p>—Creo que hoy definitivamente no es tu día -le comenta —Preparamos café irlandés, pero se nos ha agotado el whisky y nuestro proveedor suspendió la entrega de hoy.</p><p>—No me lo creo -gruñe, y luego de un suspiro, chasquea la lengua —Dame café negro, lo más cargado que puedas, así queda igual de amargo que mi día.</p><p>—¿Vas a querer algo más? -pregunta Harry.</p><p>—Solo eso, brillitos. -le responde, haciendo alusión al brillo que le gustaba llevar en los ojos.</p><p>—¿Cuál es tu nombre?</p><p>—Draco</p><p>Harry cobra lo correspondiente y luego de que Malfoy deslizase su tarjeta por la banda para pagar, se va con su ceño fruncido hasta una mesa a esperar su café.</p><p>—¡Draco! -la voz de Ron se oye por toda la cafetería cuando lee el nombre escrito en el vaso, y el chico rubio se acerca hasta él a recibir su café, sin embargo, su ceño se frunce más cuando además de esto, le entregan una bolsa de papel.</p><p>Harry mira de reojo, intentando prestar atención a la escena, sin descuidar a la persona a la que atendía en ese minuto.</p><p>—Yo no pedí esto y no pienso pagar por él. -reclamaba.</p><p>—¡Eso dice la orden que tengo! -responde Ron, mirando el papel y el número de pedido.</p><p>—Pero no es lo que dice mi recibo. -Malfoy le enseña el papel a Ron, y en efecto, el pelirrojo mueve la cabeza afirmativamente cuando lo lee. Sin embargo, casi al instante su expresión deja en evidencia algo que solo él comprende, y suspira, mirando hacia él. —Vale. Si no está en tu recibo, entonces es un regalo. Recíbelo.</p><p>—¿Un regalo de quién?</p><p>—De alguien de la tienda, obviamente.</p><p>Draco mira la bolsa de papel y luego mira directo hacia la caja, hacia él. Harry por suerte, alcanza a mirar hacia otro lado antes de que lo descubrieran.</p><p>—Bien. Muchas gracias -musita, tomando su café y la bolsa.</p><p>El rubio intenta hacer contacto visual con él nuevamente, pero Harry finge que no se ha dado cuenta. De todas formas, había una fila gigante que no podía seguir desatendiendo.</p><p>Entonces sin más, Draco se pierde en la salida de la cafetería.</p><hr/><p>Harry detestaba muchas cosas, como tener que despertar temprano por las mañanas o tener que subir al autobús cuando está demasiado lleno y no hay espacio ni para moverse, pero no había nada que detestara más que tener que enfrentarse a los Dursley.</p><p>Los Dursley eran todo lo que detestaba y representaban para él toda una vida de malos tratos y desigualdad. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando él era muy pequeño y sus tíos, sus únicos parientes con vida, se habían tenido que hacer cargo de él, recordándole siempre que no era muy bienvenido con ellos.</p><p>Para su suerte, los padres de su mejor amigo habían descubierto como lo trataban, así que desde los doce años vivía con ellos, sintiéndose por primera vez querido y parte de una familia. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en que <em>tenía</em> que pasar por el número cuatro de Privet Drive y ese era uno de ellos.</p><p>Acababa de tener que hacer una visita para ir por su carta de admisión a la universidad, que según los datos que todavía figuraban de él, seguía viviendo con sus tíos. Y su tío Vernon no había dejado de pasar la oportunidad para amargarle el día, y su tía, quien no le habló demasiado, hizo un montón de comentario por su apariencia.</p><p>A Harry pocas veces le afectaba lo que decían de sus tíos sobre él, pero en ocasiones era más susceptible, en ocasiones no podía evitar sentirse herido y humillado. Por eso, en cuanto salió de la casa, se restregó los ojos acuosos para quitar el brillo que le gustaba aplicarse en los párpados, y cuando llegó a Hogwarts y se miró en el espejo antes de ponerse la camiseta con el nombre de la cafetería, se quitó molesto las flores que llevaba en el cabello.</p><p>—Harry ¿Te encargas de la caja el día de hoy? -le pregunta Hermione en cuanto él salió del vestuario. Harry asiente evitando mirarla, pero a la chica no se le pasa por alto su expresión. —¿Qué ocurre, Harry?</p><p>—Nada importante.</p><p>—No te creo.</p><p>—Visita a los Dursley, eso es todo.</p><p>—Harry -la chica le mira con una repentina impotencia, y se acerca a él para rodearlo con los brazos —¿Quieres hablar de ello?</p><p>Harry niega con la cabeza, suspirando.</p><p>—No, Herms, prefiero olvidarlo, eso es todo.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—En serio. -Dicho eso, camina hasta la caja y, a pesar de que no tenía ánimos, intenta dedicar a todas las personas una sonrisa antes de tomar su orden.</p><p>El día transcurre más lento que nunca. Los minutos se hacen eternos, los clientes más indecisos que lo usual hacían que las filas fuesen más largas y por primera vez el aroma de los pasteles le marean.</p><p>Casi al terminar su turno, una cabellera rubia se sitúa frente a él.</p><p>—Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -pregunta, con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro. El chico, alza ambas cejas.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se agotaron los brillos y no es temporada de flores? -bromea, pero Harry, sin el mejor de los ánimos ese día, rueda los ojos —Vaya, que humor.</p><p>—¿Puedo tomar tu orden?</p><p>—Sí, quiero un latte de vainilla con canela -pide. —¿Y me sugieres algún muffin o algo, Potter?</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? -le pregunta, perplejo. El rubio medio sonríe, como burlándose, y apunta a su pecho. Harry quiere llevarse una mano a la frente. Su placa.</p><p>—¿O prefieres que te llame <em>brillitos</em>?</p><p>—Potter está bien -le responde, de mala gana —Te puedo recomendar tarta de melaza, es la especialidad de la casa.</p><p>—¿Está buena?</p><p>—Muy buena.</p><p>—¿Lo prometes?</p><p>—Es mi favorita. -dice —La mejor que probarás. -Alza el brazo y le levanta el dedo pequeño enfrente —Pinky promise.</p><p>Draco resopla y luego rueda los ojos con una sonrisa, como si no se creyese lo que está a punto de hacer. Finalmente, envuelve el dedo meñique con el de Harry.</p><p>—Entonces, el café y dos trozos.</p><p>Harry asiente, y luego de dedicarle un “que disfrutes tu orden” y volver a rodar los ojos cuando el otro le llama <em>brillitos, </em>continúa atendiendo al resto de los clientes.</p><p>Harry no lo nota, pero cuando el rubio recibe su pedido, se acerca al oído de Hermione y le susurra algo.</p><p>Un par de minutos después, cuando ya hubo atendido al último cliente de la fila la chica se le acerca con una bolsa de papel.</p><p>—Harry -le llama —Te han dejado esto.</p><p>Harry frunce el ceño, curioso, y toma la bolsa entre sus manos. Cuando la abre hay un trozo de tarta de melaza que lo hace sonreír. Sabe antes de leer la nota de quien se trata y no puede evitar cosquillas en su estómago.</p><p>
  <em>“Este es mi número. Sería genial vernos aquí un día, tú del otro lado del mostrador, por supuesto, para tomarnos un café. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gracias por el muffin de la última vez, fue lo único bueno de ese viernes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Draco Malfoy”</em>
</p><p>—¿Quién era? -pregunta Hermione, asomando una sonrisa pícara.</p><p>—Nadie, Herm.</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>—Que sí.</p><p>Harry sonríe, ignorando las burlas de su amiga, y se voltea para atender a un nuevo comensal, guarda la nota en sus bolsillos, esperando que los minutos pasen para ir por su teléfono dentro de su casillero y agendar el número de Draco Malfoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Día 18: Infierno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para Snape, Cerbero no hizo un buen trabajo pues él, estando vivo, conoció el infierno.</p><p>Era una fría mañana de enero cuando Severus Snape, envuelto en su bufanda de Slytherin y en un abrigo largo y negro, salió de su sala común para encontrarse con Lily, como todos los sábados.</p><p>Quedaban fuera del Gran Comedor para retirar sus desayunos y luego se iban a las orillas del lago a pasar la mañana. No importaba que estación del año fuese, porque tanto él como su amiga eran buenos con los encantamientos y no tenían problemas a la hora de conjurar uno contra el frío y contra la humedad.</p><p>Severus nunca olvidó ni un solo detalle de ese día porque el dolor que había sentido se lo impedía.</p><p>Llevaba semanas dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.</p><p>A él siempre le habían parecido patéticas las personas que se dejaban llevar desenfrenadamente por el amor. ¿Cómo <em>alguien</em> se podía internar con tantas fuerzas en tu mente, en tus sentimientos y en ti? ¿Cómo era posible que <em>alguien </em>derramase lágrimas de alegría o de dolor por otra persona? ¿Cómo uno llegaba a tal estado en que humildemente era capaz de pronunciar la palabra <em>“Soy tuyo”</em>?</p><p>Era, para él, el estado más pobre y degradante del ser humano.</p><p>Y aun así no pudo evitar caer totalmente enamorado de Lily Evans.</p><p>Le costó aceptarlo, pero entendió que el amor no podía ser tan desgraciado cuando tenías a un confidente, a quien podías demostrarle tu lado más vulnerable sin sentirte expuesto. Entendió que el amor no era terrible cuando podías ser tú, cuando podías ser libre sin recibir una mirada desdeñosa como respuesta. El amor era reír con solo una mirada y entender con solo un gesto. El amor era estar tranquilo cuando el otro está bien, y alegrarse incomprensiblemente cuando <em>ella </em>estaba feliz.</p><p>El día en que por fin le confiaría ello a Lily, supo que algo andaba mal cuando se encontró al licántropo y al insoportable de Black en los pasillos. Pasó junto a ambos evitando intercambiar una mirada con ellos, pero aún así tuvo que hacerlo cuando el infeliz de Sirius le lanzó un conjuro que él rápidamente pudo esquivar.</p><p>Agregando a su nerviosismo la ira, se giró hacia Black. No quería encararlo porque quería llegar con Lily pero necesitaba verificar que no le lanzaría otro hechizo. Sin embargo, cuando Lupin iba con él podía lograr que las bromas se detuviesen.</p><p>Severus no le dijo nada porque tampoco se sentía muchísimo mejor que un hombro lobo lo salvase, pero le sostuvo de todas formas la mirada e inclinó la cabeza cuando Remus parecía pedirle con la mirada una disculpa por su amigo.</p><p>Fue entonces que, dejando a los dos Gryffindor atrás se detiene en seco, pensando en qué hacían despiertos tan temprano un sábado.</p><p>Todavía no sacaba conclusiones, pero como dijimos en un principio, Severus recordaba ese día como si hubiesen pasado solo un par de horas de ello, y recordaba que sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir lento y pesado, como si avecinara las peores tragedias.</p><p>Lentamente, por su cabeza pasaron vagos y horribles recuerdos de Lily bajando finalmente la barrera que había impuesto entre ella y Potter.</p><p>La pelirroja le había comentado que en realidad no era <em>tan </em>desagradable, y que pese a que había tardado, le estaba demostrando que estaba madurando.</p><p>Severus había advertido esa pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Lily cuando hablaba del Gryffindor, pero cegado por las estúpidas esperanzas del amor, había querido ignorarlas.</p><p>A pesar de ello, camino al encuentro se dio cuenta de en realidad ya sabía a que se debían, lo que quería era convencerse de que no era cierto.</p><p>Cuando dobla el pasillo y las puertas del Gran Comedor están a solo pasos de él, la peor de las escenas se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.</p><p>Lily Evans rodeando el cuello de James Potter, ambos con los labios juntos, perdidos en un beso que <em>todos </em>sabían que llegaría.</p><p>Severus lo intentó, pero inevitablemente quedó congelado sin poder moverse, en el lago de hielo, el lugar más temible del infierno según Dante.</p><p>El color se fue de su piel y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo el pecho le oprimió con tal fuerza que sintió ganas de llorar.</p><p>Cuando pudo apartar la vista de ambos se giró, respiró lo suficientemente hondo para soltar el nudo creciente que estaba alojado en su garganta y se dispuso a caminar de vuelta. Ya no volvía por Hogwarts, Severus recorrió el Tártaro, aceptando más rápido su condena de lo que había imaginado.</p><p>Cuando llegó a su habitación, entre lágrimas retenidas, agradeció no haber llevado un ramo de Lirios con él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Día 19: Mazmorras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! pido disculpas de antemano por lo rápido que sucede todo en esta historia, sobre todo en la última escena. El punto es que teniendo en cuenta que esto debería ser un drabble, me quedó demasiado largo así que tuve que resumirlo un poquito.<br/>Gracias por leer<br/>Tengan una bella semana.<br/>=Elie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Draco deja atrás el dormitorio de los chicos para ingresar a la sala común, se encuentra a Pansy en una de las butacas frente a la chimenea, rodeada de un montón de pergaminos desparramados sobre una mesita, los cuales ordenaba cuidadosamente.</p><p>—Hola, Pansy ¿Cómo has dormido? -saluda, acercándose a ella.</p><p>La chica sube la vista hacia él y sonríe.</p><p>—Draco, hola. -responde —Bien, bien ¿y tú?</p><p>—Bien. Voy a desayunar ¿Vienes?</p><p>—Primero iré a pegar estos anuncios. ¿Me acompañas?</p><p>Draco frunce el ceño, curioso, y alcanza uno de los pergaminos.</p><p>Con enorme y pulcra caligrafía se leía <em>“SE BUSCA: Perro extraviado el pasado octubre 13. Si lo has visto, contactar a Pansy Parkinson, alumna de 6to año de Slytherin.” </em>Y bajo las palabras, había una enorme fotografía del perro, el cual intentaba quitarse un enorme moño verde de la cabeza.</p><p>—Pansy, el perro no tiene nombre y solo lo tuviste una noche. -le recuerda, entregándole el pergamino —Es probable que haya vuelto con su dueño.</p><p>—Sé que lo tuve una noche, Draco, pero es mío. -le informa, con esa actitud caprichosa que le recordaba cuando ella tenía once años. —Cuando lo encontramos estaba solo, sin collar y con frío. Supongo que quien sea que fuese su dueño no lo cuidaba demasiado ¿o sí?</p><p>—De todas formas, no se pueden tener perros.</p><p>Pansy suspira, dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos que a Draco le hace rodar los ojos.</p><p>—Una cosa a la vez, Draco. Primero debo encontrarlo.</p><p>—Yo ya te lo he advertido -dice, tomando una porción de los pergaminos que su amiga finalmente había acomodado en una pila ordenada —Ahora vamos a colgar de una vez estos ridículos afiches para que vayamos a desayunar.</p><p>Pansy sube ambas cejas y le sonríe, colgándose de su cuello con un brazo cuando comienzan a caminar.</p><p>—A ti también te ha gustado el perro, Draco, no me mientas -comenta, con un tono burlón.</p><p>—Ni un poco, Pansy. -replica, dándole una última mirada al pergamino —¿No tenías otra fotografía?</p><p>—Es la única foto que le hice -suspira, mientras la examina —Espero que puedan reconocerlo.</p><hr/><p>Tanto Harry como Ron tenían la mañana libre ese día, y eso significaba que alargarían lo máximo posible el levantarse, con el tiempo justo para una ducha antes de que la hora del desayuno terminara.</p><p>Es por eso que, ambos seguían entre las sábanas de sus camas cuando Hermione irrumpe en la habitación de los chicos como si fuese una fuerte y furiosa ventisca de invierno.</p><p>Harry se incorpora aturdido por la repentina aparición de su amiga y cree sentir que le recorre un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal cuando sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada encolerizada de su amiga.</p><p>—Hermione, esta es la habitación de chicos. -le suelta Ron, mirándola molesto por la entrada imprevista.</p><p>La chica no responde, por el contrario, se saca de los bolsillos de la túnica un pergamino arrugado que se apresura por alisar para enseñárselos.</p><p>Harry lo alcanza antes que Ron y lo lee.</p><p>—No me lo creo -dice perplejo, entregándoselo a su amigo.</p><p>—Que jodido dolor de cabeza es Parkinson -resopla tras una pausa, formando una bolita con el pergamino. —Pero ¿no podías esperar hasta más tarde para contárnoslo?</p><p>—Ugh, Ron ¿Por qué no le tomas el peso a la situación? -gruñe —Son animagos sin registrar y una foto de Harry transformado está pegada por todas partes del castillo. Esta la he tomado del baño porque incluso ahí está plagado de ellos. -informa, alcanzando la bolita que Ron ha hecho para quemarla agitando su varita —Puede que no todos noten que el perro tiene una extraña mancha en forma de rayo en la frente ¿pero saben quién sí lo notará?</p><p>Harry y Ron intercambian una mirada pensativa, pero Hermione no les da tiempo para que hagan sus apuestas.</p><p>—La profesora McGonagall es una de las mejores brujas en transformaciones, en cuanto vea la foto, si es que no la ha visto, recordará el libro de la sección prohibida que pedí para mi “investigación” y de seguro consultará con el profesor Slughorn si es que alguno de nosotros tres ha solicitado un permiso con él para sacar otro libro de la sección prohibida que <em>casualmente</em> tiene las instrucciones para crear la poción para la transformación -toma aire —Unirá las piezas. Para la tarde ya lo averiguará.</p><p>Entonces, tanto Ron como Harry se miran incrédulos.</p><p>—Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? hay que ir a quitarlos todos. -propone Harry, incorporándose a trompicones de la cama.</p><p>—Luego hay que pensar que hacer con Parkinson -les recuerda, dejándose caer en una esquinita de la cama de Ron para sentarse.</p><p>—Lo dices como si te quisieses deshacer de ella -bromea el pelirrojo.</p><p>—No empieces, Ronald.</p><hr/><p>En cuanto sale del Gran Comedor luego de desayunar, Pansy se percata de que los afiches que había pegado en ese corredor ya no estaban. Y mientras caminaba en dirección a su primera clase del día, la incredulidad se va apoderando de ella, pues, en cada pasillo que doblaba se fija que los pergaminos que había colgado con Draco se habían evaporado.</p><p>No había nada.</p><p>—Te dije que alguien es dueño de ese perro. -comenta Draco, ingresando al salón de encantamientos.</p><p>Pansy chasquea la lengua, molesta.</p><p>—<em>Ese dueño</em> podría haber hablado conmigo antes de quitar los carteles -reclama, deteniéndose a medio camino entre la entrada del salón y el lugar que solía ocupar en la clase. —Es más, todavía debe estar por ahí quitándolos. Iré a encararlo.</p><p>—Flitwick debe estar por llegar. -le recuerda Draco, sentándose finalmente frente a su mesa.</p><p>—Alcanzo a ir. Voy y vuelvo.</p><hr/><p>Harry sube por las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta para quitar los afiches de ese último pasillo que le quedaba. Ron en ese minuto debería estar en la quinta planta y Hermione en la sexta.</p><p>Agita la varita suavemente, y al instante, las decenas de pergaminos que se habían fijado en las paredes se desprenden de ellas hasta formar una fila ordenada para levitar hasta él. Sin embargo, apenas habían llegado hasta él un par de ellos cuando una voz resuena fuerte tras su espalda, sorprendiéndole tanto que corta el conjuro y los pergaminos flotantes caen suavemente hasta el suelo.</p><p>—¡Potter! -grita Pansy. Cuando gira, se la encuentra con una mirada furiosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Así que eres tú el que ha estado sacando los afiches.</p><p>Harry suspira, evitando un quejido. Si alguna vez a sus planes no se les presentasen inconvenientes entonces el universo estaría actuando de forma muy extraña.</p><p>—El perro no es tuyo, Parkinson. -le recuerda, dando un par de pasos hasta ella.</p><p>—¿Entonces, es tuyo?</p><p>El pelinegro asiente, volviendo a realizar el conjuro para atraer los pergaminos hasta él.</p><p>—Es mío, y no está perdido. -comenta —Yo lo tengo.</p><p>Parkinson niega con la cabeza.</p><p>—Es mío, Potter. Lo encontré y estaba solo.</p><p>—Se ha escapado, es todo.</p><p>—No lo tenías con collar ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Y por qué no lo has registrado?</p><p>—Se llama Orión -suelta el único nombre que se le ocurre en ese instante —Y en Hogwarts no están permitido los perros.</p><p>—Quiero adoptarlo. -confiesa, alzando la barbilla y adoptando una expresión un tanto desafiante.</p><p>—Es mío.</p><p>La chica suelta un suspiro, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.</p><p>—Mira, para mi familia los perros son <em>muy </em>importantes. -le cuenta —Cuando cumples los cinco años te dan uno. Es una tradición. Déjamelo a mí y te aseguro de que estará mejor y <em>no </em>se escapará.</p><p>—No puedo dártelo. -insiste.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque es mío -le suelta, cruzándose de brazos —Has dicho que te dan uno cuando cumples cinco, así que ya tienes un perro, supongo.</p><p>—Falleció el año anterior. -le informa, mirando hacia otro lado. Harry no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable de haber mencionado al can.</p><p>—Vale, lo siento.</p><p>—Potter, déjamelo quieres -y luego le dirige una mirada tan triste que Harry está a punto de ceder cuando ni siquiera tiene un perro —Extraño mucho a mi perro anterior -agrega formando una sutil mueca de tristeza, pero algo le dice a Harry que esa mirada afligida era en cierta parte fingida.</p><p>—Mira, aunque quisiera no puedo dártelo. Ese perro no solo no está registrado, sino que tenerlo es ilegal -agrega en un susurro, Parkinson lo mira escéptica.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Es un crup. -miente.</p><p>La chica levanta ambas cejas, casi impasible.</p><p>—Te acabo de decir que en mi familia criamos perros. Sé como luce un crup.</p><p>Harry niega con la cabeza, para corregirse.</p><p>—Es la cruza entre un crup y un perro <em>muggle. </em>-esta vez la dura expresión de Pansy afloja un poco —Debes saber muy bien que eso te puede llevar directo a Azkaban.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -pregunta con astucia.</p><p>—No te voy a contar. De todas formas, ya encontré un hogar para él, pero debo mantenerlo conmigo hasta las vacaciones de navidad. -miente nuevamente.</p><p>—Te digo que yo puedo quedármelo.</p><p>Harry quiere golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Y es que ¿Cuánto tiempo más la Slytherin podría seguir insistiéndole?</p><p>Finalmente, y de mala gana, asiente.</p><p>—Vale, si es lo quieres está bien, pero si descubren a tu familia con un perro mitad crup…</p><p>La chica se muerde el labio inferior, indecisa, mientras se cruza de brazos meditando sus palabras. Luego, deja escapar un quejido de derrota.</p><p>—Bien. Pero de todas formas déjamelo un tiempo. -le pide —Yo puedo cuidarlo hasta que tengas que entregarlo.</p><p>—¿Te olvidas de que es mío?</p><p>Parkinson suelta un suspiro de frustración, y rodando los ojos, replica:</p><p>—Ugh. Odio cuando otros tienen razón. ¿Me lo puedo quedar al menos una noche?</p><p>Harry afirma la espalda contra la pared, de pronto demasiado agotado con la situación.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?</p><p>—Me encantan los perros. Se que lo tuve poco tiempo, pero me he encariñado con él. Le iba a poner un nombre… y hablo en serio cuando te digo que mi perro falleció. Cuando me lo llevé a la sala común, comencé a buscar los accesorios de Archie… -A Harry esta vez le parece que habla en serio, y viendo lo insistente que podía ser, suspira y asiente tomando una decisión.</p><p>—Puedes tenerlo, pero solo una noche ¿bien? Y debes prometerme que lo devolverás.</p><p>—Te doy mi palabra, Harry Potter. -Le sonríe extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la suya.</p><p>—Hoy en la tarde te lo dejaré, pero a la mañana siguiente tienes que devolverlo.</p><p>—Si, lo prometo.</p><p>—Y no come comida de perro….</p><p>—Déjamelo a mí.</p><hr/><p>Cuando Draco se encuentran con Pansy en la tarde, le sorprende verla con el perro entre los brazos en la sala común, sentada frente a la chimenea mientras intentaba vestirle un suéter.</p><p>—No me jodas ¿Te han devuelto al perro? -pregunta perplejo, caminando hacia ella.</p><p>—Orión se llama -le informa la chica y sonríe cuando logra acomodarle finalmente la prenda —Y no, solo lo tengo por esta noche.</p><p>—¿Cómo es eso?</p><p>Pansy le rasca la panza al perro y hace un mohín.</p><p>—El perro es de Potter -le comenta con un bufido. —No me lo quiso dar y de todas formas es ilegal.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Es medio crup.</p><p>Draco está a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero de pronto, algo en el perro atrae su atención. Frunce el ceño y luego mira hacia su amiga.</p><p>—¿Te lo ha entregado Potter?</p><p>Pansy le mira con cierta confusión ante la extraña pregunta.</p><p>—No, me lo ha traído Weasley porque Potter estaba ocupado.</p><p>Draco asiente, y se inclina junto a su amiga para estirar el brazo y así acariciar al can. En cuanto lo hace, se estremece y su corazón late fuertemente.</p><p>Cuando luego de una hora la chica anuncia que irá al baño, Draco le dice que él se adelantará con las rondas y que se llevaría al perro.</p><hr/><p>Harry no entiende por qué, en cuanto desaparece Parkinson, el semblante de Malfoy se torna súbitamente serio, como si su presencia lo molestase. Y sin previo aviso, pasa una de sus manos por su estómago para levantarlo contra sus brazos de forma brusca y caminar hacia la salida de la sala común hasta un salón vacío.</p><p>Harry no se da cuenta, pero sin poder controlar aún sus impulsos bajo su forma animaga, emite un gemido que hace que Malfoy suelte un sonido de frustración. Cuando cierra la puerta tras de él, agita su varita para conjurar no solo un <em>fermaportus </em>sino que también un <em>muffliato. </em></p><p>Antes de darse cuenta, Malfoy lo suelta bruscamente contra el piso.</p><p>—¿A qué juegas, Potter? -le escupe molesto.</p><p>Harry en primera instancia prefiere mantenerse como perro, mover la cola y sacar la lengua para que el rubio piense que está haciendo el ridículo, pero cuando ve que Malfoy lo apunta con su varita, da un paso hacia atrás, y decide que lo mejor es volver a su forma humana.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo has descubierto? -dice finalmente.</p><p>—Dime que te traes entre manos -ruge, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita. Harry agradece haber aprendido rápidamente el conjuro que lo vuelve humano con la ropa que traía antes, ya que en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica descansaba su varita.</p><p>—Nada. Fue tu amiga la que me encontró el otro día.</p><p>Malfoy se cruza de brazos y lo mira con ambas cejas arriba.</p><p>—¿Y cuál es tu excusa ahora?</p><p>—Ha empapelado el castillo con afiches. Me encontró quitándolos y me pidió que quería estar con el <em>perro </em>sólo una noche. -le suelta, como si fuese obvio. Luego, chasquea la lengua ante un asunto que le inquietaba más. —¿Cómo me has descubierto?</p><p>—¿Sabes lo difícil que es para alguien que practica la legeremancia explorar la mente de un animago? -no espera que responda —Bien, contigo no hay problemas. Sentí a alguien más y en cuanto te toqué me diste el permiso para ingresar en tu mente. -el rubio apoya la espalda contra la pared —Eso te puede traer un montón problemas, por cierto…</p><p>—Oh. -responde, perplejo.</p><p>Ninguno dice nada más. Harry piensa en que de nada le sirve ser un animago si todo los que saben legeremancia van por ahí sintiendo su presencia. Y se preguntan cuántos en la escuela podrían practicarla. Luego piensa en qué tanto domina ese arte Malfoy si logró <em>sentirlo </em>sin siquiera pronunciar el hechizo.</p><p>—¿No estás inscrito? -la voz de Malfoy lo saca de sus pensamientos. Cuando vuelve la vista hacia él, se percata de la sonrisa maliciosa que baila en su rostro.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Planeas hacerlo? -pregunta, aparentando sonar casual.</p><p>—No.</p><p>Malfoy sonríe con cierta astucia que Harry ignora cuando recuerda la conversación que el rubio y Parkinson habían mantenido la noche en que lo encontraron como perro.</p><p>Le había dado tantas vueltas al tema desde esa misma noche, que no puede evitar cuestionarle:</p><p>—¿Es cierto? ¿Lo que sientes por mí…?</p><p>El rubio lo mira confundido primero, como si él hubiese perdido la cabeza, pero rápidamente parece recordar lo qué él y su amiga hablaron en su presencia y sus propias palabras parecen arremolinarse en su garganta. El rostro se le torna más blanco de lo normal y una expresión atónita se apodera de él.</p><p>—Escuchaste lo que hablábamos Pansy y yo…</p><p>Harry asiente lento, y el rubio, endureciendo su mirada, se cruza de brazos claramente molesto.</p><p>—No. No es cierto. -le suelta —Y si lo fuera, no es tu asunto, Potter. -ruge, caminando hasta la puerta y cruzándose de brazos junto a ella.</p><p>—Malfoy…</p><p>—No quiero hablar del tema. -dictamina.</p><p>—Mira, yo creo… no lo sé. Yo igual…  O sea, digo que…-Malfoy, sin aplacar la furia de sus ojos, le mira con una ceja en alto.</p><p>—¿Tú igual qué?</p><p>Harry no sabe cómo explicarse.</p><p>—No lo sé. Supongo, que no es tan loco que sintamos algo...</p><p>—¿Podrías hablar claro, Potter? -inquiere.</p><p>Harry se aclara la garganta para explicarse, pero la mirada insistente de Malfoy le exaspera y de pronto está confesándose sin problemas.</p><p>—Que yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Es todo. -suelta.</p><p>El rubio se queda en silencio por lo que parece una eternidad.</p><p>—No te creo -dice, pero por sus ojos pasa un deje de esperanza que hace que Harry dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—Es cierto.</p><p>—Vete.</p><p>Malfoy estira un brazo para abrir la puerta y luego le hace una seña para que saliese.</p><p>Harry lo mira confundido, pero el rubio evita su mirada.</p><p>Finalmente, se acerca hacia la entrada y cuando está saliendo, retrocede y mira hacia los ojos grises.</p><p>Entonces, sin pensarlo demasiado para no arrepentirse, disminuye la distancia entre ambos, y deja un pequeño beso sobre los labios del Slytherin, tan cortito y rápido que parece que apenas rozaron contra los del otro.</p><p>Malfoy se queda de piedra.</p><p>—Hablo en serio. Podríamos hablar. -insiste el pelinegro, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encienden.</p><p>—¿Qué te hace creer que quiero algo contigo? -suspira —Sería un error, por cierto. Tú y yo.</p><p>Harry por un momento piensa que es exageración, pero se percata de que la mirada furiosa de Malfoy en algún momento ha desaparecido y es reemplazada por otra de frustración. Y lo entiende. No era un secreto que la familia del rubio se inclinaba más hacia Voldemort, y él, en cambio representaba al otro bando. Parecía que ellos estaban destinados a estar en contra del otro.</p><p>Entonces, esta vez, y sintiendo que no tenía nada que perder, vuelve a besar los labios de Malfoy, con más seguridad y con mucha más intensión. Y para su sorpresa, el Slytherin corresponde el beso.</p><p>—Sólo complicas mi existencia, Potter. -bufa, intentando mantenerse serio.</p><p>—Tu tampoco me lo haces fácil, Malfoy.</p><p>Draco resopla rodando los ojos, y antes de poder replicar, la voz de Pansy se oye al otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>—Draco, ¿Sigues aquí? -el cerrojo comienza a moverse sin dar tregua, gracias al <em>fermaportus. </em>—Me has dicho que te vea aquí.</p><p>El rubio mira hacia Harry y a este no le gusta nada la sonrisa que se le forma en el rostro.</p><p>—Vamos, vuelve a ser un perro, o Pansy no te dejará en paz hasta que le devuelvas a <em>Orión.</em></p><p>Harry va a replicar, pero el rubio está apuntando hacia la puerta para deshacer el conjuro. Así que, sin más opción, y en pocos segundos, vuelve a ser el pequeño cachorrito negro.</p><p>Pansy abre la puerta y se lanza a tomarlo entre los brazos.</p><p>—Orión, cariño ¿Draco no te ha molestado verdad? -pregunta, rascándole tras la oreja.</p><p>—Como si me quisiera pegar pulgas.</p><p>—Que pesado, Draco.</p><p>—Por cierto, Pansy. ¿Recuerdas los moños que solías ponerle a Archie? Le quedarían bien a este perro ¿no crees? -le dice a la chica con una sonrisa —¿Y esa comida de hígado de res? Sé que Theodore le da a su gato. Estoy seguro de que te dejaría un poco para que le des a Orión.</p><p>—Oh, lo pensé, Draco, y antes de venir le he conseguido un poco. Cuando volvamos se lo daré.</p><p>—No querrás devolver al perro con el estómago vacío ¿no?</p><p>Draco le mira guiñándole un ojo y Harry no puede evitar gruñirle. Para cuando las rondas acaban, el rubio le ha dado tantas ideas a Pansy que piensa que delatarse como animago tampoco estaba <em>tan </em>mal.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Día 20: Cielo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Ugh, Potter ¿Sabes que es peor que trasladar abono para mandrágoras, el que por cierto huele a orina de troll? Trasladar abono para mandrágoras contigo -bufa el rubio, acomodándose la túnica mientras camina molesto hacia los invernaderos junto a él. —Es cientos de veces peor.</p><p>Harry, a quien no le hacía nada de gracia la situación, rueda los ojos emitiendo un suave sonido de exasperación.</p><p>—Para mí tampoco es la mejor de las situaciones, Malfoy -gruñe —Pero si te quedaras callado harías esto mucho más ameno para ambos.</p><p>—No es mi intención que algo entre nosotros sea ameno.</p><p>—Claro, tu intención solo es ser desagradable.</p><p>Malfoy, quien iba a penas un par de pasos delante de él bajando la pequeña colina que se formaba en los jardines de Hogwarts, se voltea para mirarle con indignación.</p><p>—Especialmente contigo, gracias por notarlo.</p><p>Harry va a replicar, pero en ese momento un estruendoso ruido, como el de un trueno, les hace detener en seco, teniéndose que llevar las manos a la cabeza para taparse los oídos.</p><p>Se dedican una mirada de confusión, y tanto él como Malfoy miran hacia su alrededor intentando averiguar la mejor opción que tenían; o volver al castillo o correr hasta los invernaderos, los cuales quedaban más cerca.</p><p>Sin embargo, ni lo uno ni lo otro alcanzan a hacer. El sonido se hace más potente y sobre ellos se forma un enorme aro de luz y fuego, con ondas en el centro que giraban a una increíble velocidad. Harry cree que lo mejor es salir del alcance de lo que sea que fuese aquello, pero unos gritos que parecían provenir de dentro de <em>eso, </em>llaman su atención.</p><p>—¡Hay que correr! -grita Malfoy, con los oídos tapados mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.</p><p>Harry asiente, teniendo que aceptar que aquello era la mejor opción aun cuando tenía curiosidad por los gritos, pero solo alcanza a dar un par de pasos cuando dos bultos caen del aro de luz, el que desaparece en el mismo instante en que los bultos dan contra el suelo, llevándose con ello el ruido y el repentino viento.</p><p>Malfoy y Harry intercambian una mirada. Harry se percata de que Malfoy aun parece tener intenciones de alejarse de allí pero él, no pudiendo soportar más la curiosidad, decide inclinarse sobre lo que parecía un manojo de túnicas negras.</p><p>—Potter, sea lo que sea eso, no te salvaré así que vámonos de aquí.</p><p>Harry le hace con la mano una señal para que aguarde un instante y se inclina sobre aquello que comienza a moverse y a emitir gemidos de dolor.</p><p>De pronto, un par de voces lo dejan perplejo.</p><p>Rápidamente se gira a ver a Malfoy y puede ver que tiene la misma expresión que él en el rostro. Y, pasmado, camina casi involuntariamente hasta quedar a su lado.</p><p>—<em>¿Ves lo que has hecho, Potter? Por cierto, quita tu mano de mis costillas, que duele. </em>-decía una voz <em>igual, </em>pero <em>igual, </em>a la de Malfoy.</p><p>—<em>No ha sido mi culpa, y creo que es mi pie. </em>-replica la otra voz, que sorprendentemente se parece a la de él.</p><p>Vuelve a mirar hacia Malfoy y éste se encoge de hombros cuando se encuentra con sus ojos.</p><p>Entonces, del montón de túnicas negras, comienzan a incorporarse dos chicos despeinados y con la ropa desordenada, que ajenos a ellos dos, seguían reclamándose el uno al otro.</p><p>Si Harry hubiese podido hablar, se hubiese acercado para ofrecer su ayuda, pero no puede mover ni un solo músculo, porque frente a él hay otro Malfoy y otra versión de él que le hacen pensar que están en un sueño.</p><p>—<em>¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre leer cosas en ese libro? </em>-el otro Malfoy se alisa la túnica y mira con recelo un libro que Harry reconoce al instante y que su otro yo sostenía en una mano. —<em>Solo lograste meternos en una horrible cápsula que nos lanzó al mismo lugar en el que estábamos.</em></p><p>—<em>Tú tenías curiosidad por lo que era ese texto. ¿Qué sabía yo que era un hechizo? Ahora ¿Podemos dejar de discutir e ir por el abono?</em></p><p>—<em>Tú deberías llevar solito ese abono… </em></p><p>Ambas versiones de ellos, sin percatarse de su presencia al darles la espalda, comienzan a caminar tranquilamente hacia los invernaderos. Harry intercambia una última mirada atónita con el Slytherin, y ambos, de forma tácita, acuerdan llamar la atención de los dos <em>extraños </em>no tan extraños.</p><p>—¡Oigan, deténganse! -grita Harry, quien duda que los dos chicos se detuviesen solo porque él lo decía, sino que cree que lo hicieron por lo familiar que les debió de haber resultado su voz.</p><p>Los dos se voltean y ambos ahogan un grito de asombro cuando los tienen frente a frente.</p><p>—<em>¿Quiénes son? </em>-inquiere el otro Malfoy, con el ceño fruncido sacando su varita tan rápido como el Malfoy <em>original. </em></p><p>—Ustedes son los que acaban de aparecer del cielo, así que ustedes deberían responder eso. -ruge el rubio a su lado.</p><p>Harry por su parte, intercambia una mirada cautelosa con su otro yo.</p><p>—<em>¿Por qué se ven como nosotros? ­-</em>pregunta el otro Harry sin despegar la vista de él. Harry también lo mira fijo y es por eso que, no se le pasa por alto el brazo protector que pone entre el otro Malfoy y el Malfoy que estaba junto a él.</p><p>—Las respuestas las deberían dar ustedes. ¿Qué quieren? -pregunta el rubio, y el otro rubio chasquea la lengua, adoptando la misma mirada soberbia del Malfoy que él conocía.</p><p>—<em>Ha sido el hechizo.</em></p><p>—<em>Uju, Potter, punto para Gryffindor por tanta astucia -</em>suelta sarcástico Malfoy dos, y luego se cruza de brazos para mirar hacia ellos. —<em>Nos han castigado por culpa de Harry e íbamos a trasladar un asqueroso abono cuando, por culpa de Harry también, nos vimos envueltos en un viejo conjuro de alguien que se apoda el príncipe mestizo. </em>-El otro Malfoy le quita el libro de las manos al otro Harry para examinarlo, pero Malfoy uno se lo quita de las manos para leerlo también. Harry se asoma por sobre su hombro, sin dejar de apuntar hacia sus otros yo.</p><p>—Habla de mundos paralelos. -comenta el rubio, traduciendo lo que a Harry le parece un latín muy extraño.</p><p>—<em>Lo sé, me acabo de dar cuenta. </em>-comenta el otro Slytherin.</p><p>—Veo que mi otro yo es medio imbécil -dice el rubio.</p><p>—<em>Bah, al parecer, porque dejé que Potter hiciera el conjuro.</em></p><p>—<em>¿Podrías dejar de culparme a mí, Draco? Tú querías saber para qué servía, ahora hazte cargo de tus acciones. </em></p><p>—Han dicho que también los han castigado ¿Tú -apunta hacia el rubio —también intentaste quitarle el libro a él haciendo que derramaran el caldero? Porque eso es lo que nos ha sucedido a nosotros.</p><p>—Anda, dile que la peor parte es que nos hayan puesto como compañeros de trabajo -bufa Malfoy a su lado.</p><p>—<em>Sí, es justamente lo que pasó </em>-asiente el otro Harry, mirando molesto hacia su Malfoy —<em>Sólo que el profesor no nos ha juntado. Fuimos nosotros quien nos escogimos como compañeros.</em></p><p>—¿Por qué? -preguntan Harry y Malfoy a la vez. Harry perplejo y Malfoy como si estuviesen locos.</p><p>—<em>¿Ustedes no suelen ser pareja en pociones?</em></p><p>Los dos niegan con la cabeza, entonces Malfoy dos se rasca la barbilla y luego, deduciendo algo, se aclara la garganta.</p><p>—<em>Nosotros trabajamos juntos en pociones porque, ya saben, mi talento y el libro de Potter, pero en transformaciones Harry siempre trabaja con sus amigos y yo con los míos -</em>comenta —<em>Así que, si este es un universo alterno, supongo que ustedes trabajan juntos en transformaciones y no en pociones.</em></p><p>—¿Por qué rayos querríamos trabajar juntos? -pregunta el Slytherin, incrédulo.</p><p>El otro Harry mira de él hacia el rubio y luego intercambiando una mirada con el chico de <em>su </em>mundo, y asoma una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—<em>¿Ustedes no son novios?</em></p><p>Tanto Harry como Malfoy intercambian una mirada de horror que hacen reír a los otros chicos.</p><p>—¿Qué? -suelta Harry. —¿Cómo siquiera pudo pasar eso?</p><p>—<em>Bueno, en primero nos castigaron y tuvimos que ir con Hagrid, Hermione y Neville al bosque prohibido ¿A ustedes les ocurrió? Draco y yo fuimos juntos y vimos a Voldemort, o a Quirrell, da igual, bebiendo sangre de unicornio y bueno, hay cosas que te unen con otra persona. </em></p><p>—<em>Desde ese entonces, Potter y yo comenzamos a hablar y bueno… Ya van dos años que somos novios -</em>se encoge de hombros el rubio.</p><p>Harry y Malfoy intercambian una mirada y, como si le hubiesen contado la estupidez más grande, se largan a reír.</p><p>—Qué suerte que no soy de <em>ese </em>mundo.</p><p>—Claro -suelta Harry. —¿Te imaginas tu y yo…?</p><p>—No, antes me imagino a Snape vistiendo de un color vivo y cortándose el cabello. -ríe Malfoy.</p><p>El otro Slytherin rueda los ojos y le quita de las manos el libro antes de hojearlo.</p><p>—Antes de que tú y yo estemos juntos, el cielo se volvería rosa y McGonagall haría bromas con los gemelos Weasley -ríe Harry.</p><p>—<em>Aquí está el conjuro para volver </em>-el otro Malfoy interrumpe, y los dos, todavía con lágrimas por tanto reír, les dedican una mirada.</p><p>—<em>No sé por qué ríen tanto. La verdad, han tardado más en darse cuenta, pero están destinados a estar juntos. -</em>apunta el otro Harry</p><p>—Este Harry está más idiota que tú, Potter -dice Malfoy entre carcajadas. Harry sabe que lo ha insultado, pero no puede evitar reír.</p><p>—<em>Volvamos. -</em>sugiere Malfoy —<em>Estas versiones nuestras son un poco ¿cómo lo digo? subnormales.</em></p><p>—Por lo que me han contado, créeme que no. -replica el ojigris.</p><p>—<em>Adiós, chicos, nos vamos porque si se entera Dumbledore de esto, seguro nos expulsa -</em>comenta el otro Harry, tomando de la mano al otro Malfoy quien leía el conjuro del libro. A Harry se le hace tan extraña la imagen que se estremece.</p><p>—<em>Dumbledore está loca. Seguro te da unos mil puntos por lograr hacer esto.</em></p><p>—¿Dumbledore es mujer?</p><p>Los otros asienten. Y luego de dedicarles una última mirada, el otro Malfoy agita su varita, y de un instante a otro, ambos desaparecen.</p><p>—Dumbledore chica, y tu y yo juntos ¿Puedes creerlo? -pregunta Harry, sin creérselo aún. Malfoy sacude su cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de alguna horrible imagen.</p><p>—Vamos, por el abono, Potter. Tengo serias sospechas de que el caldero que derramamos liberó alguna extraña toxina y ahora estamos alucinando.</p><p>Harry debe admitir que tiene razón. Asiente y luego de intercambiar una última mirada de incredulidad, se dirigen a los invernaderos para terminar cuanto antes con el castigo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Día 21: Invierno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Sirius, voy a la tienda y vuelvo. –dice Remus en un susurro, moviendo con delicadeza el hombro de su novio que dormía plácidamente. No quería despertarlo de golpe, pero no daba señales alguna de que lo hubo escuchado —Sirius ¿Me has oído?</p><p>—¿Mmh?</p><p>—Que voy a comprar.</p><p>El pelinegro levanta la cabeza unos cuantos centímetros de la almohada, se aparta torpemente el cabello desordenado del rostro y sus ojos somnolientos comienzan a buscarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué hora es?</p><p>—Las diez -responde el licántropo, abotonándose un grueso abrigo que lo protegería del frío invierno.</p><p>—Joder, Lunático. –Black chasquea la lengua, como si su novio hubiese despotricado contra su persona, y se envuelve todavía más con las mantas de la cama —Es sábado y no ha dejado de nevar. ¿No podemos quedarnos un par de horas más en la cama?</p><p>—Podemos, claro -le da la razón, pero Sirius advierte cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz que lo hace rodar los ojos incluso antes de que el otro prosiguiese —pero los tres nos veríamos forzados a un largo e involuntario ayuno ¿quieres eso? Seguro que no.</p><p>—Tenemos al crup…</p><p>Remus suelta una carcajada de sorpresa mientras se guarda en el abrigo algo de dinero.</p><p>—Tienes suerte de que Harry no esté oyendo tus planes sobre su mascota. -opina —Por cierto, deberías ir a prepararle el desayuno, está despierto.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre con todos en esta casa? -se queja, tapándose por completo con las sábanas. —¿Desde cuándo acordamos qué deberíamos madrugar?</p><p>Lo que sea que Remus fuese a contestar, queda interrumpido por una seguidilla de pasitos suaves, acompañados por la risa de Harry cuando abre la puerta e irrumpe estruendosamente en el dormitorio de ambos.</p><p>Sin esperar invitación, se sube de un salto a la cama y Sirius no tarda en sentir un peso sobre su estómago.</p><p>—¿Sirius no quiere levantarse, Rem? -pregunta el pequeño, intentando quitar las sábanas para ver a su padrino, pero éste las toma con más fuerzas, rehusándose a que lo destapasen.</p><p>—Lo que pasa, Harry, es que Sirius ya está muy viejo y no tiene las energías que tenía antes.</p><p>—¡VETE A LA MIERDA, LUPIN! -grita bajo las sábanas que Harry aún intentaba quitar.</p><p>—El lenguaje…</p><p>—Ya está muy de día, Sirius -insiste el pequeño, ajeno al tono de advertencia con el que Remus le recordaba al mayor que Harry <em>no</em> debía escuchar malas palabras.</p><p>—Quiero dormir.</p><p>—Sirius ¿Qué <em>coño</em>? Tienes que levantarte -ladra Harry, y tanto Remus como Black quedan atónitos ante la frase del pequeño. El mayor, finalmente, se quita las sábanas de encima y luego de mirar el rostro de sorpresa de Remus y el de confusión de Harry, suelta una estruendosa carcajada, que le hace ganar una mirada de reprobación de Remus.</p><p>—Harry, ¿Qué has dicho? -le pregunta, cambiando su expresión a una muchísimo más severa que era poco usual en él.</p><p>—Que Sirius se levante. -responde el niño con un tono de voz bajito, sin entender las reacciones tan distintas de los mayores.</p><p>—¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?</p><p>El pequeño no titubea al apuntar a su padrino con un dedo. Remus, esperándose esa respuesta, mira hacia el hombre, molesto, y luego se inclina un poco para quedar a la altura del chico, quien estaba sobre la cama.</p><p>—Sirius dice palabrotas que los niños de cinco años como tú no pueden repetir ¿si? Y lo sabes muy bien -luego suaviza su mirada y le revuelve el cabello antes de besar su frente —Eres un buen chico, Harry, y confío en que no las dirás otra vez ¿Bien?</p><p>El pequeño sonríe y asiente, feliz al darse cuenta de que Remus no está molesto con él. Y no puede evitar reírse ante la mirada que le dedica a su padrino, quien no dejaba de reír ante su grosería.</p><p>—Bueno, ya me voy. Nos vemos más tarde. -les dice a ambos. Luego se acerca a besar los labios de Sirius y vuelve a revolver el cabello de Harry.</p><p>—¿Quién quiere bajar por su desayuno? -pregunta Sirius, incorporándose finalmente y desperezándose una vez que Remus ha desaparecido.</p><p>—¡Vamos, a caballo!</p><p>Salta Harry, y Sirius se transforma en el enorme perro negro, para que su ahijado se fuese en su lomo hasta la cocina.</p><hr/><p>—¿Por qué hay que comer frutas por las mañanas, Sirius? -pregunta el menor, mirando con un puchero su plato de fruta en trozos. El aludido le da una mordida a su manzana antes de contestar.</p><p>—Porque nos hacen bien, Harry -dice —Porque Remus insiste en que las comamos, y porque tenía razón; no hemos hecho las compras y es lo único que nos queda.</p><p>Harry asiente. Se queda mirando la fruta con una extraña expresión que hace que Sirius junte las cejas en un ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?</p><p>El pequeño quita la vista del plato y sus enormes ojos verdes se encuentran con los suyos.</p><p>—¿A papá y a mamá le gustaban las frutas?</p><p>Sirius siente que le oprimen el corazón cada vez que veía esa triste expresión en el rostro de su ahijado cuando preguntaba por sus padres. Le parece lo más injusto que ha presenciado nunca. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que crecer solo con los recuerdos que él y Remus le contaban sobre sus progenitores? ¿Por qué Lily y James tenían que haber partido antes de poder ver a Harry haciendo preguntas de por qué hay que comer frutas?</p><p>Suspira, le dedica la sonrisa más dulce que puede y le acaricia la espalda.</p><p>—Te puedo asegurar que sí.</p><p>—¿Y por qué jamás vienen a comer frutas con nosotros? -pregunta. La voz se le quiebra en las últimas palabras y los ojos se vuelven repentinamente llorosos. Sirius se incorpora de su silla y lo toma entre sus brazos.</p><p>—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Harry. -le dice despacio, depositando un cortito beso en sus mejillas —Ellos no pueden venir ¿lo recuerdas? Y aunque no los podamos ver están siempre con nosotros, y te aman más que a nada en todo el mundo.</p><p>—¿Más que el quidditch?</p><p>—Más que el quidditch.</p><p>—¿Más que el chocolate?</p><p>—Pfff, mucho mucho más que el chocolate.</p><p>—¿Algún día los podré ver? -pregunta, con cierta esperanza apoderándose de sus ojos.</p><p>—Claro. Todos los veremos un día -le sonríe. Harry corresponde a su sonrisa, aunque no parecía más animado. Así que mira a su alrededor, en busca de una distracción para subir el ánimo a su ahijado.  Se fija en la ventana de la cocina, que tenía vista completa hacia el patio. —¿Quieres salir a jugar con la nieve, Harry?</p><p>Los ojos del menor se abren de par en par, acompañados de una enorme sonrisa mientras asiente con emoción.</p><p>—Terminemos la fruta y vamos.</p><p>Media hora después, padrino y ahijado, arropados con abrigos, gorros y guantes, se instalaban en el patio de la casa.</p><p>Lo bueno de vivir en un lugar sin <em>muggles </em>alrededor, era que podían hacer toda clase de magia sin tener que preocuparse de que vecinos chismosos los pudiesen ver. Y eso era perfecto para ocasiones como esas, en las que Sirius agitaba su varita unas cuantas veces para formar una pista de patinaje en medio, una pequeña montaña para lanzarse en trineo y dos fuertes en los cuales se lanzaban bolas de nieves entre sí.</p><p>—Harry voy al baño. No hagas nada peligroso ¿sí? Yo no tardo.</p><p>El pequeño asiente.</p><p>No pasan muchos minutos antes de que Sirius se de cuenta de que Harry aún no tenía muy claro lo que significaba <em>peligro</em>. Y es que cuando se lavaba las manos, listo para volver con el niño, escucha un grito que fácilmente pudo haberle perforado los tímpanos a esa distancia, seguido de un llanto igual de fuerte.</p><p>Con el corazón en un hilo se aparece en el jardín, e inmediatamente se percata de que en medio de la pista de patinaje, el pequeño se encontraba en el suelo, con el trineo sobre él.</p><p>—¡Harry! -grita, con el pulso corriendo como loco cuando ve como se comienza a formar una enorme posa de sangre bajo el niño.</p><p>Haciendo acopio de toda su delicadeza e ignorando el terror que sentía en ese momento, lo levanta con cuidado. El llanto ensordecedor de pronto no le importa, porque lo que ve hace que el alma se le caiga a los pies. El brazo de Harry estaba en una extraña posición y parte del hueso perforaba su piel, pudiéndose ver sin problema alguno.</p><p>Mareado, intentando mantener la calma, toma al niño entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces, se aparece en San Mungo.</p><hr/><p>La cosa había sido así: resulta que Harry, quien ya estaba mostrando signos de magia involuntaria, se había subido a la montaña de nieve que Sirius había hecho, y cuando estaba en la cima, sin querer la hizo más grande. Mucho más grande. Entonces, cuando se subió al trineo, no solo se asustó, sino que cuando intentó bajar, el juguete ya iba cuesta abajo, lo que hizo que la caída fuese inevitable.</p><p>Eso le contó el mismo Harry, una vez que había dejado de llorar cuando la sanadora le atendió el brazo.</p><p>Cuando volvieron a la casa, Harry lamiendo la paleta que le habían dado los medimagos por su valentía al dejar de llorar, se percataron de que Remus todavía no había llegado.</p><p>El brazo de Harry estaba protegido por un cabestrillo que debía usar solo por veinte minutos. Y es que, a pesar de que la poción reparadora era rápida, sobre todo en niños, los efectos tardaban un poco más cuando se trataba de fracturas expuestas.</p><p>Sirius, aún demasiado asustado como para proponer cualquier juego a Harry, lo sienta en el sofá y le prende la televisión que habían logrado que funcionase aun con las protecciones de la casa.</p><p>Recién recomponiéndose del susto y de toda la situación en sí, deja salir un largo suspiro de alivio.</p><p>—Harry, necesito que hagamos un trato. -le dice, cuando repara en <em>cierto </em>asunto sobre un licántropo demasiado exagerado.</p><p>—¿Cuál? -pregunta, desviando la vista de la pantalla.</p><p>El mayor se acerca hacia él, baja el tono de voz y le mira con cierta complicidad que al menor parece interesarle.</p><p>—A Remus no le va a gustar nada esto, así que será un secreto entre tú y yo.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? -pregunta confundido.</p><p>—Que tuvimos que ir a San Mungo ¿bien?</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque no queremos preocuparlo.</p><p>Harry asiente con efusividad.</p><p>—Bien, no me gusta que Remus esté enojado.</p><p>—Entonces, sin menciones al hospital.</p><p>Sirius le sonríe y le da un apretón a su manito para cerrar el trato.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te quite el cabestrillo? Ya han pasado más de veinte minutos.</p><p>El menor asiente.</p><p>Entonces, Sirius libera su brazo con cuidado. Harry inmediatamente lo estira y flexiona, como si quisiese asegurarse de que funcionaba bien e igual que antes, sin dolerle.</p><p>Sirius está a punto de preguntarle si siente alguna molestia, pero las protecciones vibran, anunciando la aparición de alguien.</p><p>Sobresaltado, agita su varita a toda velocidad para no dejar evidencia alguna de la existencia del cabestrillo</p><p>—Es supermercado <em>muggle </em>estaba llenísimo –dice Remus a modo de saludo cuando se aparece en la sala y se percata de la presencia de ambos —¿Cómo han llevado ustedes la mañana?</p><p>Sirius pasa un brazo por los hombros de Harry, quien se acurruca en su pecho, y ambos miran al licántropo con una dulce sonrisa inocente.</p><p>—Bien, hemos estado viendo televisión.</p><p>—Y me comí toda mi fruta, Rem .-dice Harry. El mayor le sonríe y agita la varita para que las bolsas de compra apareciesen en la cocina.</p><p>—¿Se portó bien?</p><p>—Harry siempre se porta bien, Lunático.</p><p>—La pregunta iba para Harry. -replica el otro, con sorna.</p><p>El niño ríe, pero asiente.</p><p>—Harry, lo siento, pero no encontré las galletas que te gustan. Pero traje las de dinosaurios</p><p>—Esas no tienen crema, Remus -se queja, haciendo un mohín caprichoso que había aprendido de Sirius.</p><p>Remus rueda los ojos, y se fija en la paleta que el chico tenía en una de sus manitos.</p><p>—Harry, luego de esa paleta tienes que lavarte muy bien los dientes ¿bien? No querrás que te salgan caries.</p><p>—Él sabe Remus, no lo molestes.</p><p>—Solo le recuerdo. Por cierto ¿de dónde la has sacado?</p><p>El niño se incorpora ante la pregunta de Remus, levanta el pecho y orgulloso se la enseña, sonriendo.</p><p>—Me la han dado porque no lloré nada cuando repararon mi brazo.</p><p>Sirius le hace una <em>sutil </em>seña para recordarle su trato de <em>no-contar-nada, </em>pero Harry estaba demasiado feliz narrando su hazaña como para acodarse de ello.</p><p>—Me alegro, Ha… -se interrumpe —¿POR REPARAR TU BRAZO?</p><p>Sirius se lleva la mano a los labios, indicándole a Harry que no prosiguiera, pero el no lo mira y Remus de todas formas se está acercando a toda velocidad hacia el niño.</p><p>—¿Qué tiene tu brazo?</p><p>—Se rompió. Remus, el hueso se veía, salía de mi piel, y me desangré tanto que pude haber <em>morido</em>, Rem. -le cuenta, con asombro mientras Remus se va poniendo más blanco a cada segundo.</p><p>—¿Cómo? -pregunta en una exhalación.</p><p>—Me caí en la nieve.</p><p>—¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? ¿Y fuiste al hospital?</p><p>Harry, entonces recuerda que Sirius le había dicho que no debían contar nada sobre el hospital, entonces, le dedica una mirada cómplice antes de negar efusivamente con la cabeza.</p><p>—No, nada de hospital, Remus.</p><p>El licántropo ya estaba como el papel, y con los ojos desorbitados se gira a ver a Sirius y luego volver la vista al pequeño.</p><p>—¿Cómo te curaste?</p><p>—Aaaaam -viéndose en aprietos mira hacia su padrino. —No lo recuerdo. Debo haberme desmayado.</p><p>Sirius se lleva una mano a la frente, sus ojos buscan a Remus, pero es a Harry a quien le habla.</p><p>—Harry, ¿por qué no vas a buscar esas galletas de dinosaurios?</p><p>El pequeño asiente, se deshace de los brazos de Lupin y corre hasta la cocina. Sirius lo sigue con la mirada y cuando desaparece por la puerta, vuelve la vista a Remus.</p><p>Ya no estaba pálido, sino todo lo contrario. Rojo de ira era poco para describirlo.</p><p>—La imaginación de Harry ¿Puedes creerlo? -bromea, pero el ceño fruncido de su novio le indica que no le hizo gracia.</p><p>—Sirius Black, dime que lo que ha dicho Harry es mentira.</p><p>—Mira, puede que haya sido cierto… pero sabes que los niños alteran las historias.</p><p>—¿Qué parte alteró?</p><p>Sirius se toma un segundo, como si en realidad tuviese que pensar su respuesta.</p><p>—-Bueno, digamos que sí hubo hospital.</p><p>—Sirius. -le dice, en tono de advertencia.</p><p>—Lunático, ya pasó. Harry está bien.</p><p>Remus se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja.</p><p>—¿No pusiste hechizos contra caídas verdad?</p><p>—A decir verdad, pensaba que exagerabas con eso de los hechizos anticaídas.</p><p>—Ya vez que no. -replica.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé. -dice Sirius, rodando los ojos.</p><p>—¿Me contarás que ocurrió exactamente?</p><p>—Si, pero vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente primero… ¿Me creerás si te digo que el que estuvo a punto de morir fui yo, pero del susto? -propone el pelinegro, tirando de una de las manos de Remus para que se incorporase también.</p><p>—Estarás a punto de morir, pero de mi mano, Canuto. -escupe, levantándose ante el agarre del otro.</p><p>Sirius lo tira lo suficiente como para que chocase contra su pecho.</p><p>—Joder, lunático, como me pones cuando hablas así. -confiesa, hablando más bajita, haciendo ademán de besarlo.</p><p>—No me creo que cambies el tema así…. -le regaña, deshaciéndose del agarre de su mano —Y deberías consultar a un especialista si <em>esto </em>te pone.</p><p>Sirius se larga a reír, y lo sigue cuando este comienza a caminar hacia la cocina.</p><p>—Que pesado, Remus</p><p>El licántropo continúa insistiendo sobre el tema y Sirius hace lo posible por zafarse de ello. Harry los observa divertido comiendo galletas. En ese minuto es muy pequeño, pero años más tarde se dice que si bien no pudo crecer con sus padres, no pudo haber crecido en un mejor lugar como lo era estar con Remus y Sirius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Día 22: Droga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>6 horas después.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>El sutil aroma de las sábanas es lo primero que Harry siente. Olían a lavanda y un poco a champú, eran suaves y parecía que controlaban la temperatura para que estuviese perfecta. Si fuese por él, se quedaría ahí todo el día. ¿Tenía razones para levantarse? Claro que no. Era sábado, así que no trabajaba y no tenía otras obligaciones.</p><p>Con ello en mente, se acurruca todavía más bajo las mantas. Eran <em>tan </em>cómodas, que se sorprende un poco de no haberlo notado antes. Incluso le parecen más suaves y delicadas, casi como si no fuesen suyas. Como si no fuesen… Frunce el ceño, confundido y parpadea poco a poco.</p><p>Lo primero que ve es una enorme ventana que abarca gran parte de la pared. Junto a ella un sofá de dos cuerpos y una pequeña mesita de centro con un par de libros sobre ella. Ni la vista, ni el sofá ni la mesita eran de él.</p><p>Esa definitivamente no era su casa,</p><p>Se incorpora rápido, pero en cuanto lo hace se arrepiente. La cabeza le martillea dolorosamente que tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Eso y la sequedad de su garganta le recuerda que anoche estuvo de fiesta.</p><p>Vuelve a abrir los ojos. El techo era altísimo y en medio de éste había un hermoso candelabro con piedras preciosas que caían en espiral.</p><p>¿Dónde rayos estaba?</p><p>Un repentino bostezo lo sobresalta. Mira hacia su izquierda, y en la enorme cama en la que se encontraba había un chico rubio con el torso desnudo dándole la espalda. Estaba despertando, pero a pesar de que ya había levantado la cabeza de la almohada aún no se giraba. A Harry el corazón comienza a bombearle con fuerzas. No sabe de quién se trata, pero todo se le hace tan familiar como imposible. La única persona que pasa por su mente era…</p><p>Finalmente, el chico se gira con la mirada somnolienta e igual de confundido que él, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran quedan congelados, petrificados.</p><p>Se miran lo que podría ser una eternidad. Ninguno se mueve porque si lo hacen, todo se volvía real y eso <em>definitivamente </em>no lo era. Era una locura.</p><p>Debía estar bajo los efectos de alguna droga. Si. Eso tenía que ser.</p><p>—¿Malfoy?</p><p>—¡Potter! -suelta el rubio, incorporándose de golpe, como si un dementor se le hubiese plantado en frente. Las sábanas se deslizan por su cuerpo, pero antes de que cayesen por completo, el antiguo Slytherin se percata de que no vestía <em>nada. </em>Palidece por completo antes de agregar —¿Q-qué haces en mi casa?</p><p>Harry se da cuenta de que, si el rubio estaba desnudo, entonces él también podría estarlo. Mira rápidamente bajo las sábanas y ahoga un grito de sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Qué hicimos? -pregunta tan perplejo como el otro.</p><p>—¿Qué te parece que hicimos, Potter? ¿Jugar ajedrez? -suelta, pasándose una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo.</p><p>—Pero ¿cómo? -pregunta Harry, sin saber realmente que decir.</p><p>Malfoy le dedica una mirada de exasperación, y lo que sea que fuese a replicar queda interrumpido por el picoteo de un ave en el cristal de la ventana que, a juzgar por su insistencia, parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo intentando entregar la correspondencia.</p><p>—¡Pig! -dice Harry, reconociéndola de inmediato.</p><p>El rubio le mira aturdido, pero antes de que él pudiese explicarse, Malfoy parece entender que se refiere a la lechuza. Harry se incorpora. Antes de que las sábanas revelaran demasiado recuerda que está desnudo porque al parecer, FOLLÓ CON MALFOY, por más sorprendente que eso le pareciera, así que conjura un <em>accio</em> sin varita para atraer hasta él sus pantalones.</p><p>Cuando se acerca finalmente a la ventana, la lechuza entra veloz hasta posarse en el cabecero de la cama del rubio y le estira la pata en la que tenía atado un pergamino mal enrollado.</p><p>—Es de Ron -le explica.</p><p>—Léela.</p><p>Harry chasquea la lengua y desenrolla el pergamino para leer:</p><p>
  <em>“Harry, amigo. ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, contáctame inmediatamente cuando recibas esta carta. Estamos muy preocupados. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y perdóname, no quería hacerlo. En serio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Creía que te hacía un favor… Bien. Te lo explicaré cuando nos veamos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Envía un patronus o lo que sea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ron W.”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>10 horas antes. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ron Weasley aun no terminaba su turno en la oficina de aurores, pero se dice que no había problemas con que desapareciera por un momento. De todas formas, ese día las cosas habían estado particularmente tranquilas, y no creía que ello cambiase mientras él bajaba al último piso del ministerio a darle una breve visita a su novio.</p><p>Cuando llega a su destino, empuja suavemente la puerta del departamento de misterios, y atraviesa la enorme habitación circular, ignorando las miradas poco amigables de los inefables que trabajaban en ese minuto.</p><p>Sin detenerse, llega hasta la puerta del laboratorio y toca un par de veces antes de que la voz de Blaise Zabini le indicase que podía entrar.</p><p>—Hola, cariño. -le saluda a penas lo ve, dedicándole una sonrisa a pesar de que parecía estar muy concentrado comparando el líquido de un par de viales.</p><p>—Hola, Blaise -responde —Hola, Cho ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>La chica desvía sus ojos de un par de frascos y le sonríe débilmente.</p><p>—Agotada. Pero finalmente hemos terminado con este horrible caso. -replica, alejando el par de frascos de su vista. —¿Y tú no deberías estar trabajando? -agrega, arreglándose el largo cabello negro mientras se incorpora.</p><p>Blaise asiente ante el comentario de su compañera, y le levanta una ceja.</p><p>—Es víspera de año nuevo, no sean amargados. De todas formas, mi turno ya está por terminar. -replica Ron.</p><p>—Los aurores, siempre evadiendo el trabajo duro -comenta la chica con sorna, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona. —En fin, voy a dejarle los resultados de esto -apunta hacia una pila de papeles —a Draco para que los compare con los suyos y luego me voy. Así que adiós, chicos.</p><p>Ron enreda los brazos tras la espalda de Blaise e inclina la cabeza hacia la antigua Ravenclaw.</p><p>—Adiós, Cho…. Oye ¿irás a la fiesta esta noche?</p><p>—Sí, ahí estaré. -asiente, y luego de una última despedida, atraviesa la salida cerrando la puerta tras ella.</p><p>Ron se la queda mirando hasta que siente un tirón en la túnica.</p><p>—Tierra llamando a Ro-ro -se burla el moreno. El pelirrojo rueda los ojos, deja de abrazarlo por detrás para rodearlo y besar sus labios. —¿Qué piensas? Digo… si me vienes a ver a mí ¿por qué te quedas mirando a mi compañera? -agrega, fingiendo que está ofendido antes de volver a besarlo.</p><p>—¿Te has dado cuenta de que últimamente Cho y Harry están <em>muy </em>unidos?</p><p>—Emmm… no.</p><p>—Almuerzan a diario. -le recuerda Ron, Blaise menea la cabeza.</p><p>—Desde que Potter se disculpó por haber sido un tonto cuando ella defendió a su amiga con lo de ese grupo que ustedes tenían en quinto, el Ejercito de Dumbledore o algo así, han estado más cercanos, claro -le da la razón —Pero no sé si de esa forma en la que tú crees.</p><p>—Han quedado para cenar. </p><p>—Hum, bueno, entonces sí puede ser como tú crees. -Blaise enreda sus brazos alrededor de él antes de robarle un beso cortito —¿Cuál es el punto, de todas formas?</p><p>—Mira, desde que Harry y mi hermana rompieron, Harry no ha estado con otra persona, no al menos de forma seria ¿sabes? Y que todavía siga siendo cercano a Ginny no ayuda…</p><p>—Ron, van tres años desde que cortó con tu hermana ¿No creerás que aun siente algo por ella?</p><p>—No, no lo creo, pero creo que ya no se anima a dar el paso para estar en una relación.</p><p>Blaise parece pensarlo, y luego de unos segundos resopla, negando con la cabeza.</p><p>—No creo que la relación de adolescentes con tu hermana lo haya dejado con una especie de trauma en la que no quiera volver a tener algo serio. -reflexiona otro instante —Está cómodo con su soltería que es distinto. Y como no, ¿lo has visto? Está buenísimo. -Ron levanta las cejas —No me mires así, no estoy ciego, el uniforme de los aurores fue diseñado para Potter.</p><p>—Es bueno saberlo cuando <em>yo </em>también uso ese uniforme.</p><p>—Sí, sí, tú te ves mejor, Ron. -le dice burlón. El pelirrojo rueda los ojos —El punto es que, citas debe tener de sobra. Yo, hasta hace un par de años, no había fin de semana en que no me encontrase un chico para follar, Potter debe estar igual.</p><p>—Mira, no sé si quería saber eso ¿sabes?</p><p>Blaise le sonríe acariciando su rostro.</p><p>—No quería nada serio, a eso es lo que voy. Cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir me di cuenta que sí quería estar contigo ¿entiendes? Potter todavía no encuentra a alguien con quien realmente quiera una relación.</p><p>—Yo creo que ese alguien es Chang. -dice Ron, como si no hubiese escuchado los argumentos de su novio —Almuerzan, Harry habla siempre de ella, quedan para cenar…</p><p>—Vale, vale. Chang es su “algo serio”. Ahora, ¿Te parece si vamos a almorzar?</p><p>—Es que estaba pensado, ya que hoy en la noche es la fiesta en tu casa… ¿No crees que sería buena idea si los ayudamos un poco?</p><p>—No. Quiero pasarlo bien, beber y luego que nos encerremos en mi cuarto ¿te parece?</p><p>El pelirrojo asiente, con las mejillas ligeramente carmín.</p><p>—Blaise, pero <em>ésta </em>podría ser la oportunidad que ambos están buscando.</p><p>—No sé si Cho esté así de interesada en Potter… -comenta Blaise, pensativo.</p><p>—No lo sabremos si no los ayudamos. Tengo un plan.</p><p>El moreno rueda los ojos y suspira, acomodándose en su silla, resignado a escuchar <em>el plan. </em></p><p>—Yo le digo a Harry que tú le has pedido si se puede ocupar de un boggart en el armario de tu habitación, tú le dices a Chang que… em…, sí se puede ocupar de un boggart en el armario de tu habitación. Cuando ambos entren, les cerramos la puerta y no los dejamos salir hasta que hayan hablado.</p><p>—Ponerse de acuerdo en quien conjura un <em>alohomora </em>es justo lo que necesitan para dar el paso… -se burla.</p><p>—Sabes que se pueden hacer otros conjuros de cierre, pesado.</p><p>Blaise suspira.</p><p>—No me gusta el plan. En primer lugar, quedaré como un idiota que teme enfrentarse a un <em>boggart, </em>en segundo, en caso de que funcione este estúpido plan, no quiero que follen en mi cama. Y en tercer lugar ¿Cómo sabremos si eso está funcionando? ¿Quieres que a cada hora vayamos a preguntar si están de novios?</p><p>—Pues ¿Se te ocurre algo a ti?</p><p>—No hacer esto.</p><p>Ron le dedica una mirada divertida.</p><p>—Vamos, sé que en parte la idea te divierte.</p><p>—Prefiero mi fiesta, sinceramente. Pero, mientras me contabas tu ridículo e infantil plan, se me ha ocurrido algo mejor.</p><p>Blaise se levanta de la silla y camina hasta un armario con muchas divisiones dentro. Lo mira un instante, como buscando algo en particular, y cuando da con ello, se acerca y comienza a leer las etiquetas de los muchos frascos que había ahí.</p><p>—Esto que tengo aquí es <em>veritaserum, </em>y si lo mezclamos con un par de cosas que tengo por allá, pierde gran parte de su efecto.</p><p>—¿Y qué hace entonces?</p><p>—Oh, solo lo hará ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Eso es lo que quieres ¿no? No intentará negar si siente algo por Cho, por el contrario, puede que intente declararse ¿entiendes?</p><p>—Diría que esto puede salir mal, pero que también me lo agradecerá.</p><p>—Como no estoy cansado ni quiero llegar a casa a darme una ducha y almorzar, lo prepararé -dice sarcástico. Ron le sonríe y deja un beso juguetón sobre sus labios.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>3 horas antes. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—Unas cuantas gotitas bastarán ¿sí? -le indica Blaise en la cocina de su casa. Los invitados ya estaban llegando, la música se oía por todos los rincones y un montón de bandejas con bocadillos y bebidas hacían una ronda cada cierto tiempo —Voy a recibir a los invitados.</p><p>Ron asiente. Se escabulle entre las bandejas flotantes, hasta los elfos quienes las llenaban, y toma dos vasos de whisky de fuego de las manos de una elfina.</p><p>A cada uno le agrega diez gotitas, y luego sale sonriente al salón, en busca de sus objetivos.</p><p>No tarda demasiado en dar con ellos.</p><p>Entre la multitud los ubica a ambos en el salón principal, muy cerca de la chimenea, como si acabasen de llegar. Se apresura por caminar, pero cuando aun le faltaba una decena de pasos, Draco Malfoy se acerca al antiguo Gryffindor y a la antigua Ravenclaw.</p><p>—…Y dijo que no le dejaste la copia de los resultados en su oficina. -Malfoy le hablaba a la chica, y cuando finaliza, sus ojos se posan sobre Harry, como si acabase de percatarse de su presencia. —Ah, hola, Potter.</p><p>—Ugh, sí, lo olvidé. Supongo que mañana tendré que enviárselos.</p><p>—Hola, chicos -saluda Ron a nadie en particular, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca. Los tres le devuelven el saludo, unos más amigables que <em>otros </em>—Que bueno que han venido.</p><p>—Blaise te ha confundido con los elfos ¿No es así, Weasley? -suelta el rubio, mirando con una ceja en alto los vasos que llevaba en cada mano y con esa sonrisa burlona que a veces le daban ganas de borrar con un puñetazo. Solo por Blaise se limita a intercambiar una miradita de exasperación con Harry.</p><p>—Se llama hospitalidad, Malfoy. -dice Harry, cruzándose de brazo y Malfoy esconde su réplica en una sonrisa socarrona.</p><p>—Exacto. -afirma el pelirrojo, desviando la vista del antiguo Slytherin para enfocarla en sus objetivos —Les traje esto, chicos.</p><p>Ron les tiende un vaso de whisky a ambos, pero solo Harry recibe el suyo. Cho no hace ademán de cogerlo y le dedica una mirada de disculpa.</p><p>—Gracias, Ron, pero no bebo.</p><p>—Es año nuevo, Cho. -insiste, pero la chica niega con la cabeza.</p><p>—No bebo en ninguna época del año.</p><p>Ron va a replicar, pero Malfoy es más rápido.</p><p>—Si Cho no lo quiere, yo me lo quedo. -le dice, quitándosela de sus manos.</p><p>Ron le mira molesto, dispuesto a recuperar el vaso, cuando recuerda la poción, y bueno, podía ser divertido ver si Malfoy estaba enamorado de alguno los inefables o aurores que estaban invitados en ese minuto.</p><p>—Bien. Disfrútalo.</p><p>—Si, si.</p><p>
  <strong>1 hora antes.</strong>
</p><p>Harry no entendía que ocurría, y eso que ni siquiera estaba ebrio.</p><p>Se había bebido el whisky de fuego que le había dado Ron y un par de cervezas <em>muggles</em>. Nada más.</p><p>Y es que estar ebrio habría sido lo más lógico para explicarse el por qué de su actuar. El por qué, de pronto, Malfoy le pareció <em>tan </em>guapo -mucho más de lo normal– que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Cada vez que intentaba centrarse en como sus amigos conversaban o en como salían a bailar, sus ojos se volvían al rubio.  Y lo peor era que, a dónde sea que voltease, el Slytherin estaba ahí. No importaba si le decía a Hermione y a Ron que se cambiaran de salón porque en ese “<em>hacía mucho calor”</em>, porque cuando llegaban a otro, Malfoy aparecía dentro de un rato.</p><p>Si no lo conociese de ningún lado, si no hubiesen sido rivales en el colegio y “asentimientos corteses a modo de saludo” ahora de grandes, diría que Malfoy lo hacía intencionalmente. Diría que también parecía estar buscándolo con la mirada y que también parecía batallar con él mismo para evitar correr hasta él.</p><p>
  <strong>20 minutos antes.</strong>
</p><p>Hermione miraba con el ceño fruncido a Harry, preocupada, y cuando fijaba la mirada sobre él, ésta se tornaba suspicaz. Como si sospechase algo.</p><p>A Ron lo ponía nervioso, porque de alguna forma, Hermione siempre se enteraba de todo, y parecía que esa no sería la excepción.</p><p>Harry llevaba la última hora tan desconcentrado, que <em>todo </em>había que repetírselo. Su mirada no estaba perdida, buscaba a alguien a cada segundo y ese alguien definitivamente no era Cho, porque la chica se había retirado temprano.</p><p>Parecía ansioso. Parecía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo y no lo verían más.</p><p>—Harry, en serio. ¿Te sientes bien? -le pregunta Hermione, con cierta insistencia ya que era la tercera vez que su amigo le pedía que por favor le repitiera la pregunta.</p><p>—Si, Hermione, estoy bien. ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Parece que buscas a alguien -se apresura por responder él.</p><p>—Más parece que estás en cualquier otra parte. -le dice Hermione. Harry, quien ya había desviado su atención de ellos, sacude la cabeza y vuelve a mirarlos.</p><p>—No ocurre nada. Voy al baño. -se limita a responder. Acto seguido, agita su varita para que la cerveza que tenía desapareciese y así poder perderse entre la multitud.</p><p>—No sé si me preocupa más qué Harry parezca tan distraído, o que tú te veas <em>tan </em>nervioso, Ronald. -comenta Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo esa mirada que a veces le recordaba a su madre.</p><p>Vamos, el tenía ya veintisiete años. No debería intimidarse cuando su mejor amiga se lo quedase viendo así.</p><p>—Voy y vuelvo, Herms, debo ir con Blaise.  -dice, ignorando su pregunta, y al igual que Harry, apurando el paso para perderse entre el gentío.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise estaba en el corredor, no muy lejos del salón donde estaba.</p><p>Lo encuentra con Draco en un rincón, como si lo hubiese sacado a parte. El rubio tenía un vaso con agua y ambos estaban inclinados ligeramente hacia el otro, hablando como si no quisiese que los escucharan. Ron se acerca y alcanza a oír una parte de la conversación sin querer.</p><p>—… no me importa, Blaise. He aguantado por años y ya no puedo más. Iré y le diré. Necesito hacerlo.</p><p>—No puedes, Potter te… -Ron llega junto a ellos y Blaise se queda en silencio al instante. Malfoy se endereza un poco, y dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos se alisa la túnica que llevaba. —Draco, espérame un segundo y no te muevas de aquí.</p><p>Blaise toma una de sus muñecas y lo jala suavemente un par de centímetros lejos del rubio.</p><p>—Ron, ¿qué hiciste con la poción? ¿Dónde la has dejado? ¿No la dejaste cerca del vino como para que algún elfo se haya confundido y la hubiese vaciado en las copas?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro?</p><p>—Sí. Pero no la tomó quién queríamos. -Su novio alza las cejas con preocupación, así que se apresura por explicarse —La bebió Malfoy y Harry.</p><p>Blaise no parecía sorprenderle que el rubio estuviese bajo los efectos de la poción, pero su expresión sí se vuelve ligeramente alarmada.</p><p>—¿Cuántas gotas les has puesto?</p><p>—Unas cuantas, eso has dicho.</p><p> —¿Cuántas, Ron?</p><p>—Diez. -Blaise se pone tan pálido que Ron cree que se va a desmayar, lleva su mano hacia la de él, pero el otro ya le estaba mirando desesperado.</p><p>—¡DIEZ! Cuando te dije unas cuantas me refería a un par, como mucho cuatro gotitas. -suelta, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. —Han estado bebiendo. Eso incrementa los efectos de la poción.</p><p>—¿Y me lo dices hasta ahora?</p><p>—No pensé que les darías todo el vial a cada uno. -suelta sarcástico. Se gira dándole la espalda, pero al instante vuelve a mirarlo —Draco no está.</p><p>Ron mira por sobre el hombro de su novio, y en efecto, no había rastros del Slytherin.</p><p>—Debe estar por ahí. ¿Por qué? ¿A quién se le declarará?</p><p>—Solo busquémoslo y a Potter también antes de que hagan una locura.</p><p>
  <strong>1 <em>minuto antes.</em></strong>
</p><p>Harry se lavaba la cara con agua fría cuando tocan la puerta del baño dos veces.</p><p>—Ocupado -grita, secándose con una toalla que había encontrado en un armario. —Hay otros diez baños en esta casa.</p><p>—Potter ¿Puedes abrir? -Harry se congela cuando se percata de que la voz que oye tras la puerta es de Malfoy.</p><p>—Que hay otros baños, Malfoy.</p><p>—Sólo abre, necesito decirte algo. Es todo.</p><p>Harry lleva la mano rápidamente al pomo, como si sus deseos actuaran primero que el sentido común, pero titubea antes de girarla.</p><p>Temía que, si tenía a Malfoy al frente, hiciera alguna estupidez, como decirle lo bien que se veía o si le invitaba una copa para hablar de sus recuerdos del colegio, como si tuviesen algo bueno que recordar.</p><p>La puerta vuelve a sonar y Harry finalmente abre.</p><p>Los dos se miran una eternidad antes de que Malfoy diese un par de pasos, se lanzara a su cuello y ambos se besasen como si hubiesen esperado toda una vida por ello.</p><p>El rubio cierra la puerta empujándola suavemente con un pie, y luego ambos se apegan contra ella. Harry lo atrae más hacia él y el rubio enreda sus largos dedos en su cabello.</p><p>Si Harry hubiese tenido espacio en su cabeza para pensar en algo más que no fueran los labios de Draco contra los suyos y lo bien que lo hacía, se hubiese percatado de que deseaba eso incluso antes de esa noche. Mucho antes.</p><p>
  <strong>8 horas después.</strong>
</p><p>—…Y luego los buscamos por toda la casa pero no había rastros de ustedes -cuenta Ron. Harry piensa que al menos tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado con lo que hizo.</p><p>Él y Malfoy lo oían perplejos, y parecía que en cualquier momento el rubio sacaba su varita y hechizaba a todos en la habitación.</p><p>—Beban esto -la voz de Blaise Zabini interrumpe otras tantas preguntas más que ambos tenían y que no habían sido resueltas esa última hora —Les hará recordar lo que ocurrió.</p><p>—No quiero recordar nada. -bufa Malfoy, incorporándose para salir de ahí. Sin embargo, Zabini lo sujeta de la muñeca para evitar que caminase.</p><p>—Potter beberá la poción y lo recordará todo. -le dice, con cierta mirada de advertencia que deja a Malfoy pálido —Y lo <em>sabrá. </em>-agrega.</p><p>Malfoy se sienta de mala gana y recibe el vaso.</p><p>Harry mira el líquido y no cree que eso le hará sentir menos molesto. Tampoco está seguro de querer recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero al ver a Malfoy beberse el contenido de una vez, lo motiva a hacerlo.</p><p>Poco a poco todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de la noche anterior van apareciendo lentamente en su memoria, como si hubiesen estado muy ocultos en alguna parte de su cerebro.</p><p>Cuando están todos, a penas es capaz de mirar al rubio sin sentir que el corazón se le acelera.</p><p>Era mucho para digerir, pero él y Malfoy tenían <em>mucho </em>de que hablar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Día 23: Negro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny Weasley estaba furiosa. Estaba tan molesta que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento, hacía que se mordía fuerte los labios para no ceder.</p><p>Odiaba que le dieran ganas de llorar cuando estaba enojada, porque se sentía tonta e inmadura, sobre todo cuando el motivo de su ira podía considerarse, para muchos, razón insuficiente para reaccionar así.</p><p>Pero ahí estaba. En la enfermería de Hogwarts con un brazo y cuatro costillas rotas porque no había podido esquivar una estúpida bludger que uno de los estúpidos golpeadores de Slytherin había tirado contra ella.</p><p>Le había dado en la cabeza e iba tan rápido, que nadie pudo evitar que se estrellase contra las gradas.</p><p>Lo que le molestaba no es que se hubiese roto unos cuantos huesos, la señora Pomfrey los reparaba rapidísimo, sino que se perdería el partido final y como capitana del equipo eso era para ella inconcebible.</p><p>—¿Weasley, ya tomaste la medicina? -pregunta la enfermera, apareciendo tras las cortinas de separación.</p><p>Ginny se incorpora rápido, y hace todo lo posible para que el dolor que le recorre el brazo no se evidenciara en su semblante.</p><p>—Todas. ¿Ya puedo volver?</p><p>La mujer suspira, acostumbrada ya a tratar con alumnos insistentes.</p><p>—No. Te he dicho que debes permanecer aquí hasta mañana.</p><p>—Solo quiero ver el juego, nada más. -suplica, pero la señora Pomfrey niega con la cabeza, tranquilamente.</p><p>—De ninguna manera. -dice, y le dedica una mirada de advertencia, como si pensara que iba a querer escaparse del lugar.</p><p>Evita rodar los ojos y resoplar para no ser descortés, pero piensa que igual podía intentarlo cuando el dolor pasara.</p><p>Bufa.</p><p>Si sus hermanos estuviesen aun en el colegio, la hubiesen sacado. Seguro.</p><p>Suspira derrotada. A lo lejos, se podía oír el alboroto que provenía desde el campo de juego, pero por más que intentara identificar que decían los gritos, no lo conseguía, y no sabía si su equipo aun seguía empatado o ya había superado a las serpientes.</p><p>—Ginny -no es la dulce voz de Luna la que la sobresalta, sino que es la enorme cabeza de león que se ponía cuando Gryffindor jugaba con otras casas que no fuesen Ravenclaw, y que no esperaba ver en ese momento. —Ginny ¿Cómo estás? ¿La señora Pomfrey ya te ha atendido?</p><p>La pelirroja no puede evitar que el corazón le salte cuando la chica envuelve su mano con la de ella.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien, pero no me deja salir. -se queja, mirando de reojo la pequeña corona de extrañas flores que le ponía sobre la cabeza.</p><p>—Obviamente, Ginny. -comenta distraídamente mientras agita su varita un par de veces. —Esto evitará que sientas mucho dolor. Son flores acuáticas. Las sirenas las utilizan cuando tienen enfermedades o huesos rotos, como tú. -comenta —Una de ellas me ha enseñado como usarlas. -explica. Ginny asiente evitando hacer comentarios respecto a las gotitas de agua que caían ahora por su cabello.</p><p>Cuando Luna termina, la mira por un instante directo a los ojos, como si intentase descifrar algo en su mirada. En momentos así, es cuando a Ginny le daban más ganas que nunca de enredar su mano con la suya y confesarle lo muy enamorada que estaba de ella. Porque cuando Luna la miraba parecía, <em>en serio que lo hacía, </em>que sentía lo mismo.</p><p>—Luna… -susurra. Pero la chica justo recuerda algo, porque abre mucho los ojos y comienza a buscar algo en su bolso. Cuando lo encuentra, se lo tiende.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? -pregunta, volteando una y otra vez las tapas duras de un libro. Eran de color negro y no tenían títulos ni hojas en medio.</p><p>—Imaginé que querrías ver el juego, y bueno, llevo trabajando en esto un buen tiempo. Las probabilidades de que un jugador se lesione durante un partido son altas, y no estoy diciendo que estaba esperando que tú te accidentaras, pero hice esto solo por si ocurría.</p><p>Ginny sube las cejas, no muy segura de entender, y Luna se limita a sonreír. En lugar de explicarse nuevamente, hace un par de hechizos complicadísimos, y luego, en el lugar en donde deberían ir las hojas, se abre una pequeña ventanita que poco a poco va tomando la forma del campo de quidditch.</p><p>—¿Es el juego?</p><p>Luna asiente con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Sí. Veremos lo que ve Colin. A él le he dejado la otra parte.</p><p>Ginny la mira sorprendida, y luego, sin poder resistirse más, se incorpora con ayuda de su brazo bueno, y se acerca a la chica lo suficiente para dejar un cortito beso sobre sus labios.</p><p>Pero se separa de ella tan rápido como la besó. Cayendo en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.</p><p>Había-besado-a-Luna.</p><p>Rápidamente, sus ojos buscan los de ella, y cuando los encuentra, es cuando nota que había aguantado la respiración. Siente que el aire vuelve a sus pulmones cuando se percata de esa sutil sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios. Antes de poder decir algo, Luna le envuelve el rostro con las manos y deja un nuevo beso sobre sus labios, igual de cortito y suave que el primero.</p><p>—Me alegra que estés bien, Ginny.</p><p>—Y a mí que estés aquí, Luna.</p><p>La rubia sonríe ampliamente, antes de apuntar hacia las tapas del libro.</p><p> —Mira, creo que Gryffindor ha anotado. -comenta.</p><p>—Oh, pero vamos, Slytherin nos está ganando por cuarenta puntos -dice, dejándole un espacio a Luna para que se acomodase junto a ella en la cama y viesen el juego tomadas de la mano.</p><p>Treinta minutos más tarde, el contador estaba a favor de Slytherin. Gryffindor había perdido.  Ginny no solo no había podido jugar completo su último juego, sino que no lograron vencer al oponente. Sin embargo, Ginny sentía en el estómago esas cientos de cosquillas que le daban cuando ganaba un juego. Pero multiplicadas por mil.</p><p>Piensa que debería estar al menos un poco desanimada por el resultado, pero no puede. Definitivamente, se sentía como si hubiese ganado el mundial.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Día 24: Poción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En cuarto año, la mayoría de las conversaciones que se escuchaban en las habitaciones, en los pasillos o junto a la chimenea que hay en cada sala común, trataban sobre “besarse”. La mayoría alardeaba sobre cuantas personas había besado y con quién estuvieron <em>a punto </em>de pasar a siguiente base.</p><p>Algunos comentaban, haciendo una mueca desinteresada para aparentar <em>madurez, </em>que ya habían deslizado la mano por algún pantalón o falda ajena, y otros aseguraban que habían hecho <em>mucho </em>más que eso.</p><p>La habitación de chicos de Slytherin tampoco era la excepción, e incluso Goyle, que no era muy amigo de la ducha y el jabón, iba por ahí contando sobre los besos que se daba tras el invernadero con Millicent.</p><p>Él único que no tenía nada que contar era Theodore Nott.</p><p>Theo jamás había besado a nadie en los labios, y no es que jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, es solo que no quería besar a nadie más que no fuese Neville Longbottom.</p><p>Así de simple.</p><p>Quería que su primer beso fuese con el Gryffindor y punto.</p><p>Ya era imposible enumerar las cientos de veces que se había dormido imaginando ese momento, en cómo lo tomaría de las manos y acercaría su rostro lentamente al del chico para luego besar esos tiernos labios con sabor a menta -le gustaba imaginar que sabían a menta- o en como Longbottom descaradamente le robaría un beso mientras mantuviesen una divertida conversación sobre lo lindo que sería pociones sin Snape.</p><p>Pero intuía que, si seguía esperando a que algo así ocurriera, moriría sin besar a nadie. Llegaría a los cincuenta años sin haber tenido nunca un novio en toda su vida. Moriría solo y virgen, porque Malfoy estaba más cerca de volverse un Gryffindor que él de besar a Neville.</p><p>Y no es que no lo hubiese intentado.</p><p>Había hecho de su parte.</p><p>Un día se le acercó en la biblioteca y le pidió un libro del montón que tenía sobre la mesa, pero a Longbottom todo parecía ponerlo nervioso, y es que cuando se lo entregó, botó el resto logrando que Malfoy terminase burlándose de él.</p><p>En otro momento, lo encontró caminando solo hacia el campo de quidditch, pero justo cuando le preguntó estúpidamente si se dirigía a ver el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, llegaron Finningan y Thomas para llevárselo lejos de él.</p><p>Había hecho otros intentos, claro, para poder tener al menos una pequeña conversación, pero ninguna había resultado.</p><p>Nada de lo que hacía funcionaba y ya se estaba rindiendo.</p><p>Sin embargo, esa mañana una ventana de esperanza se abrió ante sus ojos, y es que jamás pensó que la presencia del profesor Flitwick lo animaría tanto que tuviese que esforzarse para no saltar a abrazarlo.</p><p>—… es por esto que, por órdenes de Dumbledore -decía—con el fin de mantener o incrementar la buena convivencia entre los alumnos, todos los trabajos en clases que requieran realizarse en pareja, se deberán hacer exclusivamente con un alumno de una casa diferente a la propia.</p><p>Al instante, la mayoría comienza a quejarse y tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor, se dedican miradas de agobio.</p><p>—Así que, ahora, busquen una pareja porque practicaremos el encantamiento de la clase anterior ¿Recuerdan que tenía que ser de a dos? Miren que conveniente.</p><p>A Theodore no tenían que repetirselo de nuevo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pone a guardar las cosas que tenía repartidas sobre la mesa, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la de Longbottom, quien no parecía muy feliz con la noticia.</p><p>—¿Puedes creerlo? -se queja Blaise a su lado, guardando de mala gana su libreta de apuntes con su pluma. —¿Por qué Dumbledore insiste en hacer este tipo de cosas? No quiero trabajar con alguien de otra casa, mucho menos con los Gryffindor.</p><p>—Ya está hecho -se encoge de hombros —deja de quejarte y busca a alguien.</p><p>El moreno chasquea la lengua mientras mira hacia su alrededor.</p><p>—¿Con quién serás?</p><p>—Longbottom -responde, sin titubear mientras intenta guardar un montón de pergaminos sin que se estropeen. Maldice por haber sacado todo al comienzo de la clase.</p><p>Blaise rueda los ojos y una sonrisa socarrona se dibuja en sus labios.</p><p>—¿No me digas que todavía te sigue gustando Longbottom? ¿Lo has visto bien? Cada año que pasa se vuelve más torpe.</p><p>Theodore no responde, se limita a agitar su varita para provocarle una molesta picazón en la nariz que el moreno recibe con fastidio.</p><p>—Y agradece que no fue en otra parte.</p><p>—Que pesado, Theo.</p><p>Theodore se ríe y se cuelga la mochila en el hombro luego de que por fin pudiese meter todas sus cosas en ella. Sin embargo, alcanza a dar a penas dos pasos cuando el mundo se le viene abajo, y es que antes de poder llegar con el Gryffindor, ve como Gregory toma asiento al lado de éste.</p><p>—No me lo creo -suelta perplejo.</p><p>Blaise mira sorprendido de Longbottom hacia él, y luego estalla en una estruendosa carcajada que le hace ganar una mirada molesta del profesor.</p><p>—Que mala suerte, Theo. -agrega antes de ir a sentarse con Weasley.</p><hr/><p>Para el día siguiente, Theo ya había dejado atrás el asunto de Encantamientos y se sentía más optimista.</p><p>Compartía otra clase con los Gryffindor -pociones- y dado que en todas las otras asignaturas habían aplicado las nuevas políticas de Dumbledore, la asignatura del profesor Snape no sería la excepción.</p><p>O eso pensaba.</p><p>—No estoy para discusiones estúpidas entre ambas casas, las cuales estoy seguro de que tendrán si los emparejo. Por el momento, -decía con la mandíbula apretada —Los trabajos en pareja se suspenden. Ahora, saquen sus libros y abran en la página 145. Haremos poción crecehuesos.</p><p>—Mira, Theo -le dice Blaise, aguantándose la risa —Yo creo que esto es una señal.</p><p>—No jodas, Blaise. -le escupe, molesto, sacando de mala gana los ingredientes para la poción.</p><p>—¿Sabes que creo, Theo?</p><p>—Dime</p><p>—Que si estás esperando que Longbottom quiera salir contigo de la noche a la mañana, entonces te morirás esperando. -opina, poniendo una mata de hojas sobre una tabla de piedra para cortarlas. —En lo que buscas esa oportunidad, Longbottom, por increíble que parezca, se casará, tendrá hijos y tú te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.</p><p>Theo reflexiona un momento las palabras de su amigo, pero se niega a darle la razón. Por el contrario, le dedica una mirada desafiante, y sin despagar sus ojos de él, arranca una hoja de su libreta de apuntes. Luego busca una pluma y traza unas cuantas palabras. Cuando acaba, se la tiende a éste.</p><p>—“Nunca hemos hablado mucho -lee el moreno —quizás, porque somos de diferentes casas, pero sería genial quedar un día. Claro, si no es problema para ti salir con un Slytherin. A la espera de tu respuesta, &lt;3. PD: El papel tiene un conjuro de respuesta. Si escribes algo, desaparecerá para ti, pero aparecerá entre mis cosas”</p><p>Blaise sube la vista hacia él, con las cejas en alto, reprimiendo una sonrisa que hace a Theo rodar los ojos y quitarle el trozo de pergamino bruscamente.</p><p>—¿Le has dibujado un corazón? -se burla, volviendo a su tarea de cortar las hojas.</p><p>—Sí ¿y cuál es el problema? -replica, doblando cuidadosamente el papel.</p><p>—¿Te crees chica?</p><p>—Eres un pesado, Blaise.</p><p>Su amigo suspira, espera a que Theo aplique el conjuro mencionado en la misiva, y luego la toma entre sus manos.</p><p>—La pondré en el bolso de Longbottom -le susurra —está medio abierto. -agrega, apuntando hacia éste.</p><p>Blaise, entonces, se incorpora para ir al armario de ingredientes. Pasa entre la mesa de Longbottom y la de Weasley y Potter. Con cuidado, deja caer la carta dentro del morral y luego vuelve a su silla.</p><p>Media hora después, aproximadamente, cuando revolvía la poción antes de que hirviese, Theo mira de soslayo hacia la mesa de Longbottom para ver si ya había encontrado su carta, pero éste estaba más concentrado en su caldero, el que burbujeaba y emanaba volutas de humo lila, cosa que <em>obviamente </em>no debería estar pasando.</p><p>Theo piensa que quizás es buena idea ir hasta allá e intentar ayudarlo, pero <em>tan </em>bueno en pociones no era como para identificar a qué se debía esa reacción. Está a punto de preguntarle a Blaise si él sabía, cuando <em>algo </em>logra que el corazón se le detenga.</p><p>Su carta en algún momento se había caído de la mochila del Gryffindor y había ido a parar bajo la mesa de Weasley y Potter.</p><p>—Blaise -le susurra con urgencia. El moreno mira hacia donde él apuntaba para percatarse de que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Weasley la recogía y su rostro se iba tornando tan rojo como su cabello conforme iba leyendo.</p><p>Cuando acaba mira hacia su alrededor y ellos vuelven la vista rápidamente hacia sus calderos.</p><p>—Ahora tendrás una cita con Weasley. -se burla Zabini.</p><p>Theodore no alcanza a decir nada, porque en ese instante una hoja se materializa sobre su libro de pociones de cuarto año. Ninguno tarda en reconocer la carta y ambos se lanzan rápido sobre ella para leer la respuesta.</p><p>
  <em>“Zabini, no sé qué tan buena idea sea esa. En primer lugar, ni siquiera tenemos algo en común.”</em>
</p><p>Theo se lleva una mano a los labios para evitar soltar una estrepitosa carcajada, pero de todas formas se gana un codazo de Blaise.</p><p>—Eres tú el que se ha ganado una cita con Weasley. -se burla.</p><p>—Ja, ja, que gracioso.</p><p>—Bien, tengo una idea. -le dice y toma una pluma para escribir la respuesta.</p><p>
  <em>“Si te sientes más cómodo, puedo traer un amigo, y tú traes a otro”</em>
</p><p>—Así tendremos una cita doble. -le explica —Tú y Weasley, y yo con Logbottom.</p><p>—¿Te olvidas de que yo no quiero una cita?</p><p>—Ya está hecho, Blaise. -replica con una sonrisa mientras agita su varita para que el pergamino apareciese en la mesa del pelirrojo.</p><p>Los dos miran hacia el Gryffindor, quien toma de la mesa el pedazo de pergamino de mala gana. A los pocos segundos, reciben respuesta.</p><p>
  <em>“Bien. Harry vendrá conmigo”</em>
</p><p> —Era obvio, Theo. -le dice Blaise —Ahora tendrás una cita con Potter. Despídete de Longbottom.</p><p>El aludido chasquea la lengua y vuelve a tomar una pluma.</p><p>
  <em>“Seguro querrá ir otro de Slytherin ¿No hay otro Gryffindor que se les una a Potter y a ti?”</em>
</p><p>Blaise le mira con las cejas en alto cuando el agita la varita para enviar la carta.</p><p>—¿No te sale más fácil ir y decirle a Longbottom que salga contigo?</p><p>—¿Y si me dice que no? No llevo bien el rechazo. -Blaise se lo piensa un segundo y asiente.</p><p>—Vale, yo tampoco podría vivir sabiendo que Longbottom me rechazó…</p><p>—Pesado. Mira, mira -le susurra mientras el corazón le da un vuelco entero.</p><p>Weasley, sin cuidado alguno, se inclina sobre su mesa y su caldero para tocar el hombro de Neville Longbottom quien compartía mesa con Granger. Los tres intercambian un par de palabras antes de que el pelirrojo se sentase y volviese a escribir en el pergamino.</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione se apunta”</em>
</p><p>—No me jodas -masculla entre dientes y Blaise no es capaz de disimular su risa.</p><p>—No solo no tendrás una cita con Longbottom sino que ahora debes conseguir una para Granger.</p><p>—Ugh. Bien. Solo debemos decirle que invite a otro amigo…</p><p>—Terminará invitando a todos los Gryffindor y no hay suficientes Slytherin que acepten una cita. Ya ve e invita a Longbottom.</p><p>—No es tan fácil -gruñe, y cuando está a punto de agregar algo más, ve como Snape se acerca hacia ellos. Se ubica silenciosamente tras Blaise, así que le pega una patada para advertirle.</p><p>—No me pegues, Theo. Mira solo debes ir…</p><p>—Cállate. -le dice entre dientes cuando el profesor, de pie tras su amigo, agita la varita y un tenue rayo de luz de estrella contra Blaise.</p><p>—… y decirle a Longbottom ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a besar por ahí?</p><p>Theodore ahoga un grito y es en ese momento cuando Blaise se percata de que su voz ha sido amplificada.  </p><p>La clase entera parece aguantar la risa y Neville, de la pura sorpresa, derrama su poción por toda la mesa.</p><p>La vergüenza los invade a ambos, pero es Theo quien le hubiese gustado desaparecer de ahí para siempre.</p><p>—Podrían ambos -dice Snape entre dientes —dejar su vida amorosa fuera de esta clase. -agrega con una severa mirada que los hace encogerse de miedo.  —Y Longbottom, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por semejante desastre. Ponte a limpiar ahora.</p><p>—Ahora ya lo sabe -le susurra Blaise una vez que el profesor se hubo alejado.</p><p>—Te odio. -le gruñe.</p><p>Horas más tarde, cuando Theodore está en el dormitorio de los chicos buscando su pijama para dormir, encuentra entre uno de sus libros un pequeñito trozo de pergamino con una letra pequeña e inclinada hacia la derecha.</p><p>
  <em>“Nott, Ron me ha dicho que él y otros Slytherin saldrán y me ha invitado. ¿Irás tú? -Nev”</em>
</p><p>A Theodore se le forma una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se apresura por buscar una pluma y anotar su respuesta. Luego piensa que después de todo el desgraciado de su amigo tenía razón. Solo había que preguntar. Se habría ahorrado, al menos, tener que buscar un par de Slytherin para Potter y Granger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola!</p><p>¿Y si hacemos de cuenta que todavía es Octubre?</p><p>Tenía pensado en terminar esto antes, pero estas últimas semanas han sido de locos. Acepté un trabajo por la temporada navideña, así que estoy en una tienda de mi ciudad todo el día en la sección de parlantes y audífonos. Soy la peor vendedora porque no sé nada ni de parlantes ni de audífonos jaja. </p><p>En fin, además viví el susto de mi vida porque tengo pésimos y crueles vecinos que envenenaron a mi gato t.t casi muere pero lo llevé a tiempo al veterinario. Esa es la razón por la que principalmente acepté el trabajo, y es que tengo una enorme cuenta que pagar por lo de mi gatito. </p><p>Muchas gracias a quienes se han pasado por aquí. Espero terminar el fictober estos días... antes de fin de año, por supuesto.</p><p>Tengan una hermosa semana!</p><p>XOXOXOX</p><p>=Elie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Día 25: Mansión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter no imaginaba lo supersticioso que podía llegar a ser Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Ese 31 de diciembre, la fiesta de fin de año del ministerio se celebraría en Mansión Malfoy. Todos los funcionarios estaban invitados, incluso los que llevaban un par de días de trabajo, y el Ministerio no tendría que preocuparse absolutamente de <em>nada, </em>ni siquiera de la parte económica, puesto que habría comida y bebida de sobra, habrían fotógrafos, periodistas, mesa de conferencia para el discurso de final de año y dos bandas de música para que tuviesen animada la fiesta. En palabras de Lucius Malfoy, todo era una <em>pequeña </em>muestra de gratitud por los trámites que estaba haciendo el departamento de intercambio comercial para rebajarle los impuestos a cuatros de sus empresas importadoras.</p><p>Harry, como el jefe de seguridad mágica más joven que haya tenido el departamento, tenía que estar ahí por obligación, por más que prefiriese quedarse en casa de los Weasley. Para su suerte, Hermione y Ron tampoco podían negarse a estar presentes en dicha fiesta. Hermione, porque quería ascender a ministra de magia, y Ron, porque era jefe de aurores.</p><p>Eran las nueve con treinta minutos cuando finalmente se apareció por Mansión Malfoy.</p><p>—Buenas noches, señor Potter -lo saluda un chico que parecía recién salido de Hogwarts. Le dedica una sonrisa y Harry la corresponde —Bienvenido al hogar de los Malfoy. ¿Me permite, por favor, su abrigo?</p><p>—Buenas noches, y muchas gracias.</p><p>—La mayor parte de la Mansión está a disposición de la fiesta, señor Potter. -le dice recibiendo su abrigo mientras le tendía un pequeño tríptico. Cuando Harry lee el título “Fiesta de fin de año del Ministerio en Malfoy Manor” reprime las ganas de bufar. —Aquí tiene toda la información. En el salón principal está la mesa de conferencias, pero si gusta, puede dirigirse a los jardines que están protegidos contra el frío, o al salón que guste según la música de su preferencia. En media hora más, un elfo irá a su encuentro para guiarlo a la mesa que se le ha asignado para la cena.</p><p>—¿Esa mesa puede ser la de mi casa? -resopla, y luego de un último gracias se adentra en Malfoy Manor.</p><p>Recorre los innumerables espacios destinados a la fiesta, los que ostentaban los lujos que ya toda la comunidad mágica sabía que tenían, en busca de Hermione y Ron. Pero no daba con ninguno de los dos y ya se estaba desesperando un poco, porque no se encontraba con nadie conocido tampoco. Nadie con quien quisiera mantener una conversación al menos, y es que, a quien se topaba en cada esquina, era a la pesada de Rita Skeeter.</p><p>Harry no solo no quería estar en ese lugar por la enemistad que en algún momento él y Malfoy habían tenido, sino que se sentía sumamente incómodo por algo que él mismo se había buscado.</p><p>Harry pocas veces se había topado a Malfoy después de la guerra. Él había entrado directo a la academia de aurores sin terminar el colegio, y sabía que, después de que los Malfoy se habían librado de Azkaban, habían mantenido un bajo perfil por un par de años.</p><p>Luego, Draco Malfoy se había encargado de una buena porción de las empresas de su padre, y no solo resultó ser bueno en los negocios, sino que tenía tanto talento y <em>buen ojo </em>para ello, que pronto ocupaba todas las columnas de la sección económica de El Profeta.</p><p>Las pocas veces que se lo había encontrado había sido en lugares público, con demasiada gente para intercambiar nada más que un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Malfoy se lo pasaba metido en el Ministerio para firmar una cantidad enorme de papeles correspondiente a sus negocios, pero para ello tenía que acudir a un departamento que estaba, <em>afortunadamente, </em>lejos del suyo.</p><p>Sin embargo, hace unos cuantos días atrás, él iba tranquilamente por uno de los estrechos pasillos del Ministerio de Magia luego de volver de su almuerzo, cuando frente a frente se topa al antiguo Slytherin. Puede ser, se decía a sí mismo, que sin querer había evocado lo muchos recuerdos que tenía de esa misma situación, pero cuando ambos vestían el uniforme de Slytherin, y es que solo así se podía explicar la reacción que tuvo.</p><p>Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para saludarse, en lugar de decir “Buenas tardes, Malfoy” y continuar con su camino, a último momento desvía la vista y <em>finge </em>que no lo ha visto, para luego apurar el paso y meterse rápidamente al ascensor.</p><p>Se sintió estúpido. Lo fue, por no decir que sumamente descortés. Se decía que tenía que olvidarlo, y dejar de atormentarse con el asunto pues Malfoy puede que ni siquiera lo recordara. Pero siempre volvía a su memoria la sonrisa y el ademán que hizo el rubio de hablar, el que vio por el rabillo del ojo cuando desviaba la vista.</p><p>Sí. Definitivamente había sido un tonto.</p><p>La voz amplificada de una mujer lo saca de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—…familia Malfoy han recorrido los salones intentando saludar a todos los invitados, pero son bastantes y se disculpan si no les han dado la bienvenida personalmente. De todos modos, aquí el señor Draco Malfoy les dedicará unas palabras de bienvenida.</p><p>Harry mira hacia donde la mujer apuntaba, y ve a Malfoy subiendo a un estrado para hablar.</p><p>Su antiguo compañero de colegio iba perfectamente peinado y vestía impecable una lujosa túnica de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. Se movía con tal gracilidad que acentuaba la elegancia con la que se desenvolvía.</p><p>Malfoy dirige esos grises ojos al público y Harry siente que sus mejillas se enrojecen, recordando nuevamente la situación del pasillo.</p><p>Cuando el discurso de Malfoy acaba, encuentra finalmente a sus amigos, y casi al instante un elfo se aparece junto a ellos para llevarlos a la mesa donde cenarían.</p><p>—Los invito a todos a tomar una copa de champagne y salir a los jardines a esperar el nuevo año. -dice el mismo chico que lo recibió, cuando todos hubieron acabado la cena —Ahí tendremos un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Son insonoros pues la familia posee animales y no quieren asustarlos.</p><p>Todos los invitados comienzan a hacer lo que se les indicó. Harry, Ron y Hermione también toman una copa cada uno y salen hacia el cálido jardín del Slytherin.</p><p>Los tres se ubican junto a una fuente de mármol y una mesa con bocadillos. Harry se percata que de pronto todos están en pareja, pero no le importa demasiado hasta que Ron lo mira como si no hubiese nada más extraño en el mundo.</p><p>—Harry, tienes diez minutos para encontrar pareja, Apresúrate.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Es de muy mala suerte no besar a alguien en año nuevo. Aunque sea a un amigo o lo que sea. -le explica.</p><p>—Ron, ¿no creerás esas tonterías? -se ríe Hermione, bajo el abrazo del pelirrojo.</p><p>—Charlie un año no besó a nadie y ¿Conoces alguna pareja de él? Ha estado años solo. -le dice, seguro de su sólido argumento.</p><p>—¿No has pensado que no le interesa estar con nadie? -opina la chica.</p><p>—Tranquilo, Ron, de todas formas, me tiene sin cuidado.</p><p>—Yo ya te lo he advertido, amigo -replica mientras estrecha todavía más a Hermione entre sus brazos.</p><p>—Voy al baño, chicos.</p><p>—Harry, apresúrate, te vas a perder la cuenta regresiva -le dice Hermione. Harry asiente.</p><p>Cuando vuelve del baño, camino hacia el lugar donde estaban sus amigos, pero choca con un chico sin querer.</p><p>—Oh, disculpa.</p><p>El chico se voltea y a quien se encuentra cara a cara es a Malfoy.</p><p>—No te pre… Ah, Potter. -dice, Luego sube una fina ceja —El héroe del mundo mágico, El Elegido, San Potter ¿Estará de humor para saludar esta noche? ¿O tienes el ego demasiado grande como para ello?</p><p>Harry se ve obligado a sonreír. Siendo sinceros, la reacción de Malfoy no era de las peores.</p><p>—Malfoy, sobre eso… fui un</p><p>—Idiota -se adelanta. Harry tiene el impulso de chasquear la lengua, pero finalmente asiente.</p><p>—Sí. No se por qué lo hice, pero no debí ignorarte. Lo siento. -le dice sincero. Malfoy mantiene una ceja en alto y luego hace una mueca desinteresada.</p><p>—Bah, no te pongas dramático. No es como que me hayas quitado el sueño ni mucho menos.</p><p>—Um, gracias.</p><p>—Pero eres el único invitado en que tendrá que pagar por todo. Te adjunto la cuenta cuando te vayas. -le dice.</p><p>—Que gracioso -Harry rueda los ojos, aliviado del buen humor que el antiguo Slytherin mostraba. —Que buena fiesta han dado.</p><p>—Los Malfoy nunca damos malas fiestas.</p><p>—Tampoco conocen lo que es la modestia -bromea.</p><p>Malfoy resopla y va a replicar cuando comienza la cuenta regresiva en algún lugar de los jardines para recibir al nuevo año.</p><p>—Deberías ir por una pareja, o te pasarás el resto de la vida solo -le sugiere Malfoy con sorna, y luego se gira hacia el chico con el que hablaba.</p><p>Su rostro empalidece cuando se percata de que el chico ahora tenía a una chica entre los brazos.</p><p><em>“Cinco, cuatro” </em>decía la multitud.</p><p>Malfoy se da una vuelta completa y sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando se da cuenta de que todos ya tiene a alguien entre sus brazos.</p><p>
  <em>“Tres, dos”</em>
</p><p>Harry a penas da un par de pasos para continuar con su camino cuando el rubio lo toma de los hombros.</p><p>
  <em>“Uno”</em>
</p><p>Los labios de Malfoy se encuentran con los suyos, y se mueven suavemente, abriéndose paso para intensificar el beso.</p><p>Harry, perplejo, continúa besando los suaves y cálidos labios de Malfoy, hasta que éste se aleja de él.</p><p>Los orbes grises se fijan en él, como si no se creyese lo que acaba de hacer.</p><p>—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Potter -le dice, con las mejillas rojas, reprimiendo una sonrisa que hace que él sonría de vuelta.</p><p>—A nadie. -concuerda.</p><p>Malfoy da dos pasos hacia atrás mientras se alisa la túnica.</p><p>—Bien, adiós, Potter. No te vayas sin pagar.</p><p>—No lo haré, Malfoy. Adiós -responde aturdido, dando un par de trompicones torpemente cuando se aleja, los que espera que el rubio no haya notado.</p><p>Cuando llega donde sus amigos, Hermione salta a sus brazos.</p><p>—Feliz año nuevo, Harry -le dice la chica —Te perdiste la cuenta.</p><p>—Feliz año, amigo -le dice Ron abrazándolo luego de que Hermione lo soltase.</p><p>—Feliz año a ambos. -sonríe.</p><p>—¿Y? ¿Besaste a alguien? -pregunta Ron, luego de que los tres brindan con sus copas de champagne.</p><p>—A un chico por ahí.</p><p>—Bien, eso es lo importante.</p><p>Diez horas después, Harry se deja cae perplejo en su sofá. En sus manos estaba la edición matutina de El Profeta que recibía a diario. Que llegase más temprano de lo normal, y cuando tenía resaca, no era nada comparado a lo que siente cuando se percata que quienes ocupaban la portada eran él y Malfoy, besándose apasionadamente en una fotografía que se repetía infinitas veces.</p><p>Suspira.</p><p>Odiaba a Rita Skeeter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Día 26: Hechizo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin no se consideraba una persona <em>tan </em>insegura. Puede que en su adolescencia lo fuese un poco, sobre todo cuando los efectos de la luna comenzaron a ser más intensos, cuando las cicatrices y dolores musculares le hacían verse enfermo y desgarbado. Pero ahora, con veintinueve años era un hombre mucho más confiado.</p><p>Tampoco era una persona celosa.</p><p>Los celos, en muchas ocasiones, iban de la mano con la inseguridad, pero para él jamás fueron un problema. Para Remus, primaba la racionalidad. Él no iba por la vida viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban ocurriendo, ni ponía en duda la fidelidad de Sirius, menos aun cuando llevaban poco más de diez años de novios.</p><p>Y si Sirius en algún momento dejase de amarlo, confiaba en que se lo diría. En que hablaría con él y cortarían por lo sano.</p><p>Entonces ¿Por qué se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que el nombre de <em>ella </em>salía de sus labios?</p><p>Le irritaba sentirse así. Se sentía inmaduro y estúpido. Sentía que volvía a ser un adolescente con su primer novio. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo su primer novio se sintió en algún momento de esa forma.</p><p>Pero no podía evitarlo.</p><p>La primera vez que Sirius mencionó a la nueva buscadora del equipo de quidditch fue luego del primer entrenamiento de la temporada. Era la nueva estrella de los <em>Chudley Cannons. </em>Una linda y divertida chica rusa de veintisiete años que poseía un talento innato para jugar.</p><p>Sirius le contó que en el entrenamiento había atrapado la snitch en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que significaba, según el mismo Sirius, que <em>“Le volaremos el culo a los del Puddlemere, Lunático”</em></p><p>Sus celos -<em>ugh, como odiaba ese sentimiento- </em>no comenzaron ahí, obviamente. Sino que fueron apareciendo poco a poco. Comenzaron cuando Sirius no dejaba de hablar de lo divertida que era Ava, y de como hizo que la mayoría del equipo cayese en una estúpida broma que ya no recordaba.</p><p>Comenzaron cuando un par de veces se quedó en casa de ella y cuando le hizo recorrer al menos <em>tres veces </em>el Callejón Diagon para buscarle el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños.</p><p>Remus no estaba diciendo que Sirius lo engañaba. No. Pero si le asustaba tener que enfrentarse a una posible situación en que el moreno le dijese que su relación tenía que terminar.</p><p>Con ese pensamiento en mente, con el de tener que hablar definitivamente, se quita el abrigo para luego asearse.</p><p>Una hora después, con la espalda en el cabecero y las piernas estirada sobre la cama, deja los exámenes que revisaba a un lado. Remus tenía una pequeña escuelita para niños que estaban por ingresar a Hogwarts. El fin era nivelarlos para que las materias impartidas en el colegio no les resultasen tan difíciles. Había comenzado con cinco alumnos, y ahora, ya necesitaba la ayuda de otros dos profesores.</p><p>Con cuidado, cierra la tinta y la deja junto a la pluma en su mesita de noche.</p><p>Cansado de intentar leer la letra de los niños, toma el periódico que había llegado esa mañana y que aún no miraba.</p><p>Sonríe al ver la noticia que hablaba del buen trabajo que James hacía como auror y se lee completo el artículo escrito por Peter sobre “<em>Los diez mejores restaurantes del mundo mágico chino” </em>en su apartado de “Culturas mágicas”.</p><p>Y luego llega a la sección de deportes.</p><p>Una enorme fotografía que ocupaba toda la plana enmarcaba a las estrellas del <em>Chudley Cannons. </em>Sirius y Ava posando para los cientos de fotógrafos con enormes sonrisas. Sirius como capitán y Ava con la snitch que había atrapado entre los dedos.</p><p>Lo primero que Remus siente es orgullo ante el éxito de Sirius, pero luego, sintiéndose más infantil que nunca, resopla con fastidio. Se ve tentado a cerrar el periódico y continuar revisando sus exámenes, pero lo que hace es tomar la pluma que había dejado minutos atrás sobre su mesita, abre el frasco de tinta y, con la punta de la lengua afuera, se inclina sobre el periódico.</p><p>Luego comienza a dibujar enormes bigotes sobre la fotografía de la chica. Colorea sus cejas para volverlas más gruesas y unirlas y, por último, dibuja unas enormes orejas de elfo doméstico de las cuales salían negros y largos bellos.</p><p>Para finalizar, toma su varita y, evidenciando que por muy buen alumno que fue antes de todo era un merodeador, la agita y hace un hechizo que el mismo había inventado y había enseñado a sus amigos.</p><p>En pocos segundos, la piel de la chica en la fotografía se volvía verde y un instante después, enojada le sacaba la lengua.</p><p>Remus suelta una risita mientras aprecia su obra, pero es en ese mismo momento en que las protecciones de la casa vibran. Rápidamente esconde el periódico entre las mantas y se levanta para caminar hasta la sala.</p><p>Se encuentra a Sirius con el bolso del entrenamiento colgando de un hombro y con el cabello mojado por la ducha, lanzando gotitas de agua por doquier.</p><p>—¿Ya estás en casa, Lupin? -sonríe cuando lo ve —No trabajas nada.</p><p>—Es viernes, los niños solo tienen media jornada. -responde, acercándose hasta él para depositar un beso en sus labios a modo de saludo —¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?</p><p>—Buenísimo, si seguimos como vamos, los <em>Falcons </em>se irán llorando como críos ante el partido del próximo mes -le comenta, lanzando el bolso a uno de los sofás. —¿Qué hay de ti con los niñatos?</p><p>—Evité una pelea entre Toby y Charlie cuando Charlie le dio una lamida a la paleta de Toby. -le comenta.</p><p>—Que suerte para James que no fuiste auror, Lunático, su trabajo peligraría contigo. -bromea.</p><p>—También lo he pensado.</p><p>—¿Almorzaste? ¿Vayamos a comer a algún lugar? Tengo tanta hambre que siento que no he comido en años.</p><p>Remus resopla divertido.</p><p>—Déjame ir al baño y estoy listo.</p><p>—Vale. Me voy a cambiar de ropa.</p><p>En cuanto sale del baño y cierra la puerta tras él, la voz de Sirius se oye desde la habitación.</p><p>—Remus -lo llama.</p><p>—Dime.</p><p>—¿Puedes venir un segundo?</p><p>Remus sube tranquilamente las escaleras, y cuando abre la puerta de la habitación se encuentra con Sirius aguantando la risa con El Profeta en las manos.</p><p>Remus reprime las ganas de llevarse una mano a la frente. No imaginó que Sirius se pondría a hojear el periódico. Luego recuerda que es un jodido egocéntrico y era de lo más seguro que se buscaría en él.</p><p>—¿Qué le sucedió a Ava? -pregunta, con una ceja en alto apuntando hacia la fotografía. —No veía este hechizo desde que íbamos al colegio.</p><p>—Estaba aburrido, eso es todo. -Sirius se larga a reír y alcanza la pluma.</p><p>—Bah, pero te faltó la cola de demonio, que esta tía quiere mi puesto de capitán. -se burla, dibujándola.</p><p>—¿Ah sí?</p><p>—Claro. -responde, dejando El Profeta a un lado cuando termina con su dibujo. —¿Ya estás listo?</p><p>—Si, sí, vamos. -replica, rodando los ojos. Está a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando se dice que es ahora o nunca. Tenía que hablar con él. —No, espera un momento. Necesito preguntarte algo.</p><p>—¿No me puedes preguntar mientras comemos? -se queja.</p><p>—No morirás de hambre, Canuto. -Sirius rueda los ojos divertidos, y resignado se vuelve a sentar en el borde de la cama.</p><p>—Vale ¿Qué quieres preguntar?</p><p>—¿Tú y Ava son <em>muy </em>unidos, cierto? -pregunta, como que no quiere la cosa.</p><p>—Que va, está loca, pero en el buen sentido. Tienes que conocerla, Remus. -luego, parece reflexionar un instante antes de levantar ambas cejas y mirar curioso a Remus —¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque… bueno, pensaba que… -tartamudea. —¿No extrañas… no lo sé, estar con una chica?</p><p>—¿Hacia dónde quieres llegar con esa pregunta, Lupin? -pregunta, volviéndose repentinamente serio. A Remus le hubiese gustado dejar hasta ahí el asunto, pero ya había empezado.</p><p>—A ninguna parte, Sirius, es solo que… si ya no quisieras estar conmigo… Me lo dirías ¿verdad? -el moreno abre los ojos de par en par, como si no creyese lo que está escuchando —No estoy diciendo que este sea el caso, ni que pase algo entre tu y… -suspira. Irritado por no poder explicarse —Dios Santo, como se me hace tan difícil esto. El punto es que, a veces pienso, que si no estuvieses conmigo… tú y Ava…</p><p>Sirius le interrumpe.</p><p>—¿Estás de joda, Lunático? ¿Y has sacado esa idea de…? -no termina la frase, como si no creyese que aquello estaba pasando. Sus ojos se quedan un segundo en el periódico, en la fotografía de él y Ava, y luego, como si acabase de comprender lo que ocurre, sube la vista hasta Remus —¿Estás celoso?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Yo? No. ¡No! -replica, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encienden como fuego.</p><p>Sirius frunce los labios, como si aguantase la risa, y se incorpora para dar el par de pasos que faltaban para estar frente a él. Que rodee su rostro con sus manos le hace sentirse más inmaduro. Que Sirius le preguntase si está celoso hacía que la situación pareciera más ridícula de lo que imaginó.</p><p>—Te amo, Remus. Creí que lo había dejado claro estos últimos ¿No lo sé? Diez años.</p><p>—Vale, vale, entiendo.</p><p>—Y que me preguntes si extraño estar con chicas es una estupidez. Yo te podría preguntar si extrañas estar con otros chicos.</p><p>Remus se aclara la garganta. Vale, eso tenía sentido.</p><p>—¿Y si olvidamos el asunto?</p><p>Sirius suelta una carcajada. Lo trae hasta él y besa su frente.</p><p>—¿En serio estás celoso, Lunático?</p><p>—Ugh, no sé para que hablo contigo. Eres un crío.</p><p>Sirius suelta una estruendosa carcajada.</p><p>—¿Fui yo, acaso, el que ha dibujado orejas de elfo a una fotografía?</p><p>—¿Te puedes callar? Ahora, vámonos. No tenías tanta hambre…</p><p>Sirius se vuelve a reír y cuando llegan al restaurante, sigue haciendo bromas sobre los <em>celos</em> de Remus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola!</p><p>¡Feliz año!</p><p>Espero que el 2021 sea mucho mejor que el 2020.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p><p>1 de enero y sigo con el Fictober. why.</p><p>He disfrutado muchísimo de escribir estas historias, y haré lo posible por terminarlas antes de que acabe la primera semana de enero jijij. Luego, continuaré mi historia "Hasta que el amor nos separe". Lxs invito a leerla si gustan, es un Drarry jiji</p><p>Tengan un hermosooo dia</p><p>Nos leemos</p><p>xoxo</p><p>=Elie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Día 27: Piel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James había estado esperando con ansias a que llegase el último día de clases de su último año en Hogwarts. Por supuesto que iba a extrañar mucho su vida en el castillo. Las travesuras que hacía con sus primos, las bromas que le hacía a su hermano por ser de Slytherin, jugar en el equipo de quidditch. Incluso extrañaría los cientos de castigos que le ponía la profesora McGonagall.</p><p>Sin embargo, a fin de cuentas, era el colegio, y en el colegio había que estudiar, seguir órdenes y sacar buenas calificaciones, y esa parte <em>definitivamente </em>no la extrañaría. Por fin había acabado con el sufrimiento -responsabilidades- de la escuela y lo único que quería en ese momento, era disfrutar de las vacaciones antes de entrar a la academia de aurores, como lo había hecho su padre en su momento y como lo estaba haciendo Teddy, a quién ya le quedaban un par de meses para graduarse.</p><p>Había estado contando los días para subirse al tren y llegar a la estación de King Cross. Todos los días se acostaba pensando en que quedaban “X” días para llegar a casa. Y claro, nada tenía que ver el hecho de que su padre le informase en su última carta que Teddy pasaría la mayor parte del verano con ellos porque Andrómeda se iría a recorrer el mundo con sus amigas.</p><p>No.</p><p>Bueno, sí, quizás un poco.</p><p>Es que Teddy... Lo pasaba tan bien con él. Le encantaba como congeniaban, en como podían hablar de todo, en como el mayor parecía adivinar lo que él pensaba, en como, por muy<em> ordenadito</em> que fuese, en su interior tenía también un espíritu bromista el que prefería mantener a raya, claro, pero que era perfecto para reconocer esa oportunidad de tomarle el pelo a alguien.</p><p>Teddy era la mejor compañía. El mejor para pasar la noche viendo películas y el mejor para comentar la trama de libros de suspenso.</p><p>Teddy era divertido, amable con las personas, tenía los ojos más bonitos que hubiese visto jamás y la forma en que su cabello azul caía sobre su frente le daba una apariencia tan adorable que le daban unas ganas enormes de lanzarse sobre sus brazos. Como cualquier amigo sentiría por otro muy buen amigo ¿no?</p><p>Eso tenía que ser, porque no podía ser otra cosa. Conocía a Teddy desde siempre. Era como de su familia. O sea, era el ahijado de su padre. Sentir cosquillas en el estómago cuando lo veía a primera hora de la mañana venía de la mano con los lazos <em>muy </em>intensos de amistad. ¿Verdad?</p><p>Esa mañana, cuando baja en pijama hasta la cocina para tomar el desayuno, se encuentra a su padre bebiendo un vaso de leche con galletas.</p><p>—Hola, papá -lo saluda, sentándose somnoliento frente a él. —Cuando yo tomo esto de desayuno me regañas porque no es “lo suficiente nutritivo”.</p><p>—Soy el jefe de Seguridad Mágica. Puedo tomar lo que quiera de desayuno, hijo.</p><p>—Esos humos. -se burla, sacando una galleta.</p><p>Su padre se toma un sorbo de leche antes de mirarle con las cejas en alto, aclararse la voz y dedicarle una repentina mirada seria.</p><p>—Por cierto, James ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre escaparse durante la noche?</p><p>James casi se atraganta con la galleta.</p><p>—No he salido -miente.</p><p>—Claro que sí ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Te he sentido llegar a las tres de la mañana.</p><p>—Mira, si no hubieses hecho un espectáculo sobre la “seguridad” en esa fiesta y me hubieses dejado ir, no me hubiese tenido que escapar. -le explica, lo que parece molestar más al mayor. —Además, tampoco es que hubiese ido solo. Fui con Teddy y con Fred.</p><p>—Fred no es mi hijo y Ted es mayor. -le dice. James rueda los ojos, molesto. —Sabes muy bien lo que ocurre en estos casos. Estás castigado.</p><p>—¿Castigado? ¿Qué ocurre contigo?</p><p>—Es lo que te mereces. Y tu castigo será entregarle <em>toda </em>tu mesada a Teddy -su padre mira la galleta que sostenía en su mano y luego vuelve los ojos a él —Y las galletas. Tendrás que conseguirle más de estas galletas.</p><p>—Que clase de… -se interrumpe, lo nota y resopla. ¿Cómo pudo haber caído cuando le ha hecho eso un montón de veces? —Teddy.</p><p>El cabello de su “padre” se va tornando azul mientras se ondula levemente, y luego, poco a poco va tomando la apariencia de Lupin.</p><p>—Tú eres subnormal, Ted.</p><p>El otro comienza a partirse de la risa mientras él finge que no le ha hecho gracia.</p><p>—Me pregunto cuántas veces podré hacer lo mismo sin que te enteres.</p><p>—¿Vas por la vida tomando la apariencia de la gente? ¿Eso es legal siquiera? -cuestiona, levantando una ceja y quitándole bruscamente una galleta de una de sus manos.</p><p>—¿Me vas a denunciar, James? -le pregunta, aguantando la risa, pero arreglándoselas para poner carita de perrito abandonado. Hufflepuff nada. Este debió haber sido Slytherin, eso seguro.</p><p>—Si, no me has dejado opción. Cuando llegue papá le diré que te lleve a Azkaban.</p><p>—Vale, no te jugaré más esa broma, Jamie, lo prometo. -le dice. James rueda los ojos y chasquea la lengua.</p><p>—No te descuides, porque te la devolveré. -le advierte, quitándole ahora lo que quedaba de su vaso de leche. —¿No estás con resaca?</p><p>Ted niega con la cabeza, incorporándose para servirse un nuevo vaso.</p><p>—¿Tú sí?</p><p>—No tan fuerte. -responde.</p><p>—Tengo poción anti-resaca por si necesitas.</p><p>—Eso es para viejos -se burla. Teddy se lleva una mano al pecho.</p><p>—Vale, estoy viejo, pero sin resaca. -dice encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos se quedan en silencio un momento. James jugueteando con su vaso y Ted, con un codo sobre la mesa sujetándose la cabeza con la mano, se bebe el último sorbo de leche, para aclararse la voz. —¿Tienes planes para hoy? No tengo que ir a la academia hasta mañana.</p><p>—Quedamos con Mamá, llegó ayer en la noche de Irlanda y estará solo dos días antes de que comience la Eurocopa de quidditch y la llamen a concentración. -le comenta —Ven con nosotros.</p><p>—James, es uno de sus pocos días libres, seguro la querrá pasar con sus hijos solamente -le recuerda —Pero iré a saludarla, no la veo hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>James está a punto de replicar, pero sus ojos se detienen en la mano de Teddy. Tenía una fea herida que no había visto antes.</p><p>—¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? -pregunta, estirando el brazo para alcanzarla, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocan la piel del otro, Teddy quita la mano tan rápido que por un segundo teme haberle hecho daño.</p><p>—Gajes del oficio -dice, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia e incorporándose para llevar hasta el fregadero los vasos. A James no se le escapa el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.</p><p>—¿Cómo cuáles? -insiste, parándose también de la silla para seguir al peliazul.</p><p>—Vale, fue el gato de mi abuela. -admite. Cuando le mira nuevamente ya no hay rastro de la repentina vergüenza por haber quitado tan deprisa la mano —Pero ese gato es muy extraño, lanza fuego cuando lo dejas de acariciar o cuando lo acaricias demasiado, pero, en serio, no hay señales para evitarlo. Solo te quema.</p><p>James suelta una carcajada y el otro le empuja el hombro.</p><p>James hace el intento nuevamente de alcanzar su mano, pero más lento, como para darle tiempo de esconderla si quisiera volver a retirarla tan rápido, pero esta vez se deja.</p><p>—Teddy ¿no te duele? Está muy roja.</p><p>—Ya me la he curado, no exageres.</p><p>—En serio, me duele tan solo de verla -insiste, subiendo la vista hacia él. Se encuentra a Teddy tan cerca, que siente que le arrancan el aire de golpe de sus pulmones. Solo espera que el chico no lo haya notado.</p><p>—Siempre has sido un llorón, Jamie. -le recuerda el otro, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. James entonces no lo soporta. ¿Qué ocurría con Ted? ¿Acaso le hizo algo?</p><p>—¿Qué te ocurre, Teddy?</p><p>Entonces los ojos del chico por fin se encuentran con los suyos y le dedica una mirada confundida.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Por nada… pero desde que llegué estás como evitando que estemos solos. Anoche insististe en invitar a Fred aun cuando estaba con gripe. -le comenta, tranquilamente.</p><p>Ted bufa y vuelve a rehuir su mirada.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando, James? -replica. —Te estás haciendo ideas.</p><p>—Bien, quizás sí -le da la razón, más que nada porque no se atrevía a decirle <em>“Estuve esperando días por llegar para ver películas contigo, y para robarle whisky a papá y beber a escondidas en la habitación” </em>—Pero si ocurre algo, sólo dime.</p><p>Teddy asiente y James decide que mejor es prepararse para ver a su madre.</p><p>—Me iré a duchar antes de que Albus entre al baño. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tarda <em>siglos </em>ahí dentro?</p><p>Ted le sonríe.</p><p>—Si, creí que solo yo lo notaba.</p><p>James rueda los ojos y se gira para salir de la cocina, pero antes de poder hacerlo, unos dedos se enredan con los suyos, tirando suavemente hacia atrás.</p><p>El corazón de James, incluso antes de comprender la situación, se dispara como loco, y en nada ayuda encontrar la mirada de Teddy con las mejillas nuevamente al rojo vivo.</p><p>—James -le dice, acercándolo un poco más a él. Están tan cerca que con un pequeño empujoncito se tocarían, pero de todas formas dejan un minúsculo espacio entre ambos. —Sí, ocurre algo, y hubiese preferido mil veces no decirlo, pero siento que me voy a volver loco si sigo ocultándolo. Y créeme que llevo tiempo intentándolo. Le insistí a Harry que prefería quedarme en casa de la abuela.</p><p>—¿Por qué? -pregunta, sin saber por qué de pronto se siente tan nervioso.</p><p>—Comprendo que después de esto no quieras verme, James, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Cada vez se me hace más difícil estar así de cerca y resistir las ganas de besarte.</p><p>A James podrían decirle en ese mismo instante que tendría que volver al colegio y repetir todo el último año, al diablo, todos los últimos cursos y nada de eso podría arruinarle <em>ese </em>momento.</p><p>Ni siquiera es capaz de responder.</p><p>Lleva su mano a la nuca del mayor y sin esperar más, lo atrae hasta él para besarlo.</p><p> Sólo el contacto con la piel del otro, con el sabor de sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo, le provocan un revoltijo de nervios en el estómago que a fin de cuentas resulta tan placentero como adrenalínico. Siente que se lanza en picado con su escoba desde unos diez metros por sobre el aro más alto de quidditch.</p><p>Cuando Teddy deja la mano en su espalda para apegarse aun más a él, James siente que jamás podría dejar de besarlo. Quiere quedarse ahí para siempre, sus labios unidos a los de Ted por toda la eternidad.</p><p>Sin embargo, el destino no está de acuerdo, porque a los pocos minutos, la seguidilla de pasos en las escaleras, les advierten que alguien se acerca.</p><p>A duras penas se alejan, y no alcanzan a decirse nada cuando Albus ingresa a la cocina más despeinado que nunca, restregándose los ojos.</p><p>—Hola, chicos -saluda con voz ronca, pasando junto a ellos, dedicándoles a penas una vaga mirada. —¿Por qué están despiertos tan temprano? -agrega, sirviéndose un vaso de agua.</p><p>—¿Qué haces tú tan temprano? -le espeta James, tentado a lanzarle el agua por interrumpir su beso con Teddy.</p><p>—Mamá mandó una carta y pasará por nosotros en media hora -le informa —Ya desperté a Lily y se ha metido al baño. No alcanzaremos a estar listos porque Lily se demora años en el baño -agrega rodando los ojos.</p><p>—No más que tú, Al -se burla Teddy, saltando sobre él para revolverle el cabello, cosa que Albus odiaba.</p><p>—Es cierto, tú tardas el doble. -se ríe James, ayudando a Teddy a inmovilizar a Albus para molestarlo.</p><p>—Que pesados ustedes. -se queja el otro. —Teddy ¿irás con nosotros a ver a mamá? -pregunta el menor, intentando zafarse de los brazos de ambos.</p><p>—Si, iré a saludarla, eso es todo.</p><p>—Ven, o James llorará todo el día si no nos acompañas.</p><p>James se congela y le pega un codazo en las costillas, un <em>poco </em>más fuerte de lo que pretendía, a Albus.</p><p>—Eso no es cierto.</p><p>—Auch, James. -se queja Albus, liberándose por fin del agarre de su hermano y de Ted. —Y si es cierto.</p><p>James siente que las mejillas se le enrojecen, y mira hacia Teddy que le dedica una sonrisa.</p><p>—No es cierto. -aclara, pero Teddy suspira, fingiendo resignación.</p><p>—Bien, Jamie, si es tan importante para ti, iré con ustedes. De todas formas, estoy acostumbrado a tus berrinches. Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño, te ponías a llorar cuando yo volvía a casa.</p><p>—Já, que divertido. -se queja James rodando los ojos.</p><p>Teddy le revuelve una última vez el cabello a Albus antes mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>—James, en la tarde seguiremos en lo que estábamos ¿Bien? Ahora, acabo de escuchar a Lily dejar el baño y sigo yo porque, James, tú también tardas <em>horas </em>ahí. Creo que es algo de los Potter.</p><p>James hubiese replicado a lo último si el “<em>en la tarde seguiremos en lo que estábamos</em>” no le hubiese descolocado. De todas formas, el mayor desaparece al instante.</p><p> —¿En qué estaban? -la voz de Albus lo distrae.</p><p>—Nada, Al -le dice, intentando no sonreír como idiota.</p><p>—Anda, vamos. ¿Le sacarán de nuevo el whisky a papá? ¿Por qué nunca me invitan?</p><p>—Porque eres Slytherin, capullo, no me junto con serpientes -se burla.</p><p>—Siempre tienen una excusa para no invitarme -regaña su hermano, cruzándose de brazos, molesto. —Hoy vendrá Scorp, vamos, la pasaremos bien todos.</p><p>—Scorpius está invitado. Tu no.</p><p>Albus le mira de hito en hito.</p><p>—Scorp igual es de Slytherin.</p><p>—Pero él nos cae bien -se burla James, y continúa burlándose de su hermano, pensando en que, si no tuviese tanto de que hablar con su madre porque no la veía hace casi un mes, entonces el día se le haría eterno en espera de besar los labios de Teddy otra vez.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Día 28: Risa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa semana Harry tenía a los niños, no tan niños, con él y atesoraba cada momento con ellos en casa. Incluso cuando ninguno de los tres quisiese realmente pasar la tarde con él, pero lo entendía. Eran adolescentes. Estaban en la edad en que era mucho más divertido estar todo el día con amigos o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no involucrase a los padres.</p><p>Tampoco es que no hicieran <em>nada </em>juntos, porque seguían desvelándose con alguna película de terror o haciendo bromas durante el almuerzo o comiendo helado en la terraza cuando estaba demasiado caluroso el día.</p><p>A Harry solo le importaba no perderse esas etapas de sus vidas, porque ya estando los chicos en Hogwarts se perdía demasiado. Cada año que volvían había algo distinto en ellos que Harry descubría conforme transcurrían los días.</p><p>Por ejemplo, esa semana había notado que Lily había estado particularmente callada, e incluso la descubrió llorando un par de veces. Imaginó que Ginny sabía algo al respecto cuando estuvieron con ella los primeros días de vacaciones, pero se equivocaba. Sin embargo, y luego de insistir un poco sin dejar de darle su espacio, su hija le confesó que la razón por la que se encontraba así era porque había tenido su primera decepción amorosa. Claro, él hubiese preferido que ocurriera cuando fuese un par de años mayor, pero no podía hacer nada más que intentar animarla. Eso, y hacer lo posible por sonsacarle el nombre del niñato y así poder lanzarle un par de hechizos que lo mantendrían con picazón por todo un mes, pero Lily ya había intuido que él intentaría algo así, por lo que se rehusaba a revelar la identidad del infeliz.</p><p>En ese minuto, su hija, su sobrino y él se encontraban en la cocina. Lily, un poco más animada, y Hugo lo ponían al día de lo que habían vivido ese año en Hogwarts mientras que él preparaba pizza para cenar.  </p><p>Fueron las estruendosas risas que se oían en el piso de arriba lo que hicieron que Harry decidiera ir a echar un vistazo.</p><p>—Iré a preguntarle a Albus y a Scorpius si bajarán a cenar ¿bien? -les dice, luego de que Hugo terminara su anécdota de la vez que le dijo sin querer <em>papá </em>al profesor de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras, que resultó ser Krum, y que no solo se ganó las burlas de sus compañeros, sino que también un castigo totalmente estúpido de su padre cuando le contó lo ocurrido. —Es turno de ustedes de terminar esto. Agreguen los ingredientes que faltan y ya bajo.</p><p>—Si James está donde su novia ¿Puedo, entonces, agregarle queso extra? -pregunta la chica —No tendremos a nadie quejándose por su intolerancia a la lactosa.</p><p>—Agrégale lo que quieras, cariño.</p><p>Harry entonces sale de la cocina con dirección a la habitación de su hijo. A mitad de las escaleras, no solo oye las risas sino que también un poco de música y el rumor de una conversación, que imaginaba, debía de ser <em>muy </em>chistosa. Con suerte, podría convencerlos de que bajasen con él y hicieran que Lily se distrajese un poco.</p><p>—Al, Scorp -llama a la puerta, pero pasado un par de minutos y sin que nadie le respondiera decide abrir. Lo primero que recibe al entrar es una espesa cortina de humo que llena la habitación y le hace entrecerrar los ojos, a pesar del cristal de sus gafas.</p><p>Frunciendo el ceño, agita una mano frente a sus ojos para ver con mayor claridad y se encuentra a Albus sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y a Scorpius recostado sobre la cama con los pies en alto y afirmados sobre la pared. Cada uno con un enorme cigarrillo y un montón de botellas vacías de cerveza muggle repartidas por toda la habitación.</p><p>Cuando se dan cuenta de su presencia, Albus empuja sin querer una carísima botella de whisky de fuego, la cual juraba estaba en su despacho, y Scorpius se incorpora de golpe. Los dos, con los ojos tan rojos por la hierba, intercambian una mirada antes de esconder, <em>inútilmente, </em>los cigarrillos.</p><p>—¿Y esto?</p><p>—No es lo usted cree, señor Potter -se apresura por decir Scorpius, con voz rasposa, adoptando una sonrisa angelical.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que creo? -pregunta cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>Ambos chicos balbucean un instante buscando una buena excusa, pero al no encontrar ninguna, es Albus quien se aclara la garganta y habla luego de toser.</p><p>—La hemos tomado del cuarto de James -explica. —El plan sólo era esconderla ¿Verdad, Scorp? Pero una cosa ha llevado a la otra y bueno…</p><p>—¿Y las cervezas?  ¿Qué hay del whisky?</p><p>—Teníamos sed -responde —¿Sabías que duele tanto la garganta con esto? -agrega, levantando un porro demasiado grande para cualquiera.</p><p>—Oh, y como en esta casa no tenemos agua y solo hay cerveza…</p><p>—Señor Potter, no se enoje, solo queríamos probarla ¿si? En Hogwarts es imposible conseguirla y James no le comparte nada a Albus -agrega el pequeño Malfoy, disculpándose tan dulcemente que Harry está a punto de revolver su cabello y decir que olviden el asunto. Pero decide que lo mejor es mantenerse firme.</p><p>—Entiendo la curiosidad, pero esa cantidad que tienen ahí, chicos, es demasiado. Al igual que las cervezas. -dice, tajante. Después sus ojos se posan en la botella volcada que había dejado caer su hijo y suspira —Y el whisky de fuego… eso será descontado de tu mesada, Al.</p><p>—¿Qué? -suelta en un quejido.</p><p>—Tranquilo, Al, yo te lo devuelvo -le dice Scorp en un “susurro”, guiñándole un ojo.</p><p>—Nada de eso, Scorpius, hablaré con tu padre.</p><p>El chico lo mira como si lo hubiese reprendido cruelmente.</p><p>—¿A papá? No, Señor Potter. Si le dice a mi padre no me comprará la escoba que prometió.</p><p>—Lo siento, Scorp, pero es mi responsabilidad informarle sobre lo ocurrido.</p><p>—No sea tan auror, señor Potter -le dice con un puchero.</p><p>—No me han dejado opción. Es demasiado lo que tienen ahí, no puedo dejarlo pasar.</p><p>—Pero, papá -interrumpe su hijo, adoptando una expresión de pura seriedad. —Si estás enojado por la cantidad de hierba… entonces ¿No sería culpa de James? Es de él. -razona el menor.</p><p>—Él igual tendrá su sermón, pero ahora no está aquí.</p><p>—Señor Potter, y si lo piensa bien, esto estaba prácticamente a nuestro alcance -comenta Scorpius, adoptando la misma expresión de Albus, apuntando hacia los restos de hierba que había sobre una pequeña mesita —¿Tenemos la culpa de que James haya dejado a disposición de cualquiera sus pertenencias? ¿Y puede culparnos de querer probar algo que encontramos, digamos que, por casualidad?</p><p>—Y las cervezas con el whisky ¿No deberían estar bajo protección en una casa <em>llena </em>de menores de edad? -continúa Albus.</p><p>—Oh, vamos, no voy a caer en esa lógica retorcida que tienen a favor de ustedes.</p><p>—No sé de que hablas, papá.</p><p>Harry no responde. Agita la varita y de un segundo a otro toda la hierba y lo que quedaba de su whisky de fuego, llegan a sus manos. Un segundo movimiento de varita logra que ambos chicos se estremezcan, aun cuando desconocen el conjuro.</p><p>—Vamos, chicos ¿No creen que esas pobres botellas no tienen la culpa de estar desparramadas en cualquier lado de esta sucia habitación? ¿Y será mi culpa ser auror y saber de ciertos hechizos que anulan cualquier intento de magia en un lugar cerrado? -se burla —Ahora, ordenen. -agrega sonriendo. —Luego, bajan porque estamos haciendo pizza con Lily y Hugo. ¿Quieren alguna en especial?</p><p>—Oh, no, cualquiera está bien -dice Albus.</p><p>—¿Y tendremos helado después?</p><p>—Claro, Scorp.</p><p>Harry cierra la puerta tras él y se aleja de la habitación temiendo haber sido demasiado duro con los chicos. Ingresa a su despacho, se sienta frente su escritorio y toma entre sus manos una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, pero duda un segundo antes de escribir.</p><p>Albus y Scorp solo tenían curiosidad. En parte era un alivio que la saciaran en casa, donde estaban seguros. Pero, por otra parte, no quería alentarlos a que continuaran manteniendo esa conducta. Y no bromeaba cuando decía que tenía que comunicárselo a Malfoy. Si la situación hubiese ocurrido en casa del antiguo Slytherin, se hubiese molestado mucho de que éste no se lo informara. Es su derecho estar al tanto, sobre todo cuando le hubo confiado a su hijo bajo su cuidado.</p><p>Finalmente, escribe;</p><p>“<em>Malfoy, lamento informarte de esto por medio de una carta, pero no se si te encuentras en tu casa para hablar por red flú. En fin, he sorprendido a Albus y a Scorpius ebrios y <strong>ligeramente </strong>drogados. Nada grave, solo un poco de hierba que he confiscado. Creí que necesitabas saberlo. Por favor, no te molestes tanto con los chicos, ya los he sermoneado. Disculpa mi descuido. Me encargaré de que no haya más hierba en nuestra casa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Que tengas unas buenas noches,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry”</em>
</p><p>Enrolla el pergamino, lo ata a la pata de su lechuza y vuelve a la cocina. Para su sorpresa, su hijo y Scorp ya estaban ahí reunidos con Lily y Hugo, quienes se burlaban de los movimientos torpes de ambos.</p><p>Cuando está sacando las pizzas del horno, una enorme lechuza entra veloz por la ventana de la cocina y vuelta hasta él.</p><p>Harry desenreda el pergamino que tenía atado en la pata y lee.</p><p>
  <em>“Potter; mantén abierta la red flu que conecta mi casa con la tuya. Voy para allá en cuanto termine el trabajo que estoy haciendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Draco Malfoy”</em>
</p><p> Veinte minutos después, las protecciones de la casa advierten sobre la llegada del rubio.</p><p>—Tenemos invitados, chicos. -anuncia, antes de incorporarse para ir a recibir al visitante.</p><p>Al entrar a la sala, se encuentra a Draco Malfoy saliendo de la chimenea.</p><p>Algo que había notado Harry desde que las visitas de Malfoy comenzaron a ser <em>poco </em>más frecuente, es que no importa desde que chimenea saliese Malfoy, nunca tenía ni un solo rastro de hollín e iba perfectamente peinado, como si simplemente hubiese utilizado la aparición.</p><p>—Malfoy -lo saluda.</p><p>—Potter -responde, girándose hacia él —Estaba en una reunión y… ¿Es cierto lo que dice tu carta? Me ha costado tiempo entender tu letra, por cierto. ¿Nunca practicaste caligrafía de pequeño?</p><p>Harry resopla. Ni cinco minutos, y ya lo medio insultaba.</p><p>—Disculpa. Para la próxima haré que alguien la escriba por mí -dice sarcástico. Malfoy rueda los ojos.</p><p>—Deberías. -El rubio se alisa la túnica antes de continuar —¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Scorpius?</p><p>—Ven -le indica caminando de vuelta hacia la cocina —Estamos comiendo pizza.</p><p>—Me dijiste que los habías reprendido y ahora ¿Los consuelas con pizza?</p><p>Harry no responde porque justo en ese momento entran a la cocina. Todos los chicos se giran hacia ellos, interesados en quién lo acompañaba.</p><p>—Padre ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta el pequeño de los Malfoy a penas sus ojos se posan sobre él.</p><p>—Veo que estás feliz de verme -le responde el mayor, con las cejas en alto—Vengo a buscarte. Me ha llegado el rumor de que ahora te drogas.</p><p>—¿Eso te han dicho? -pregunta, haciéndose el desentendido.</p><p>—Señor Malfoy, mi padre ya nos ha reprendido. -salta Albus en su defensa.</p><p>—Me temo, Al, que tu padre nunca ha buscado esa palabra en el diccionario.</p><p>—No sé si te está insultando o sólo bromea -comenta Lily, mirando pensativa de Harry hacia Draco. Malfoy sonríe.</p><p>—Tranquila, Lily, solo bromeo. -le asegura el mayor.</p><p>Harry interrumpe.</p><p>—Querida, no quieres ver a Malfoy molesto. Te insulta hasta volverse un hurón. </p><p>El rubio se gira dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos mientras los pequeños hacen un enorme esfuerzo para no reírse.</p><p>—No empieces con tus aburridas bromas, Potter -se vuelve a su hijo —No ahora que tengo que lidiar con el drogadicto de mi hijo.</p><p>—No exageres, papá -murmura entre dientes.</p><p>—Malfoy, esto no se repetirá. Ya de dije que aseguraré de que así sea -promete Harry.</p><p>—Claro, o seré yo mismo el que te denuncie. -declara el rubio —Por posesión y distribución de drogas a menores de edad. Ya te digo. Los tengo a ellos de testigo. -agrega, apuntando a Lily y a Hugo.</p><p>—Si mi padre se va a la cárcel ¿Me puedo ir a vivir con ustedes, Señor Malfoy? -pregunta el pequeño Potter.</p><p>Harry lo mira ofendido, llevándose una mano hacia el corazón como si le doliera.</p><p>—No puedo creer que ni siquiera intentes defenderme, Albus. -reclama.</p><p>—Si no hubieses acusado a Scorp con su padre, nada de esto estaría pasando, papá. -le responde el menor, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese algo obvio.</p><p>Harry entrecierra los ojos y lo apunta con un dedo acusador.</p><p>—Te estás buscando que le pida consejos a Malfoy sobre tus castigos. -advierte.</p><p>—Para empezar -comenta el aludido. —No les habría dado pizza.</p><p>—Eso no es justo, pues nosotros no hicimos nada -salta su sobrino, Hugo. Un chico menudo y tan pelirrojo como cualquiera de los Weasley, pero inusualmente tímido, como nadie en esa familia.</p><p>—Tú y Lily se quedarían con las porciones de ellos dos. -explica Draco.</p><p>—Me gusta la idea. -asiente Lily, satisfecha.</p><p>—¿Por qué eres tan dramático, papá? -le reprocha Scorpius a su padre —Es sólo marihuana.</p><p>—No me importa lo que sea. -Draco le dedica una mirada severa que a Harry le recuerda vagamente a la del profesor Snape. —¿Cómo la consiguieron, por cierto?</p><p>—Se la sacamos a James. -explica.</p><p>Draco sube ambas cejas.</p><p>—No solo eres drogadicto, sino que también ladrón. ¿Qué clase de hijo he criado?</p><p>Scorpius rueda los ojos, exasperado.</p><p>—Padre ¿Es en serio que me vienes a buscar para ir a casa?</p><p>—¿Te parece que estoy para bromas?</p><p>Scorpius va a replicar, pero titubea un instante, como si no estuviese seguro de qué decir.</p><p>—¿No? -prueba.</p><p>—Has acertado.</p><p>Harry entonces decide intervenir</p><p>—Malfoy, no seas así. Los chicos tienen planes.</p><p>El pelirrojo asiente enérgicamente.</p><p>—Si, señor Malfoy, aquí hay <em>felevisión </em>y veremos una película</p><p>Malfoy reflexiona un instante y luego le dedica una mirada seria a su hijo.</p><p>—Bien, puedes quedarte -le dice —pero tú y yo hablaremos en casa mañana por la mañana.</p><p>—¿En la mañana? -se queja.</p><p>—Si, Scorp. Y no insistas o me harás cambiar de opinión. -le advierte el mayor.</p><p>Scorpius rueda los ojos.</p><p>—Bien. Luego no te quejes si me mudo con los Potter. -replica.</p><p>—No me quejaría, me compraría un crup.</p><p>El menor reprime una sonrisa, y se gira hacia Harry.</p><p>—¿Ve lo cruel que es mi padre, Señor Potter? -comenta.</p><p>Éste se limita a reír mientras le tiende a Malfoy un vaso de whisky de fuego que recibe con una sonrisa.</p><p>A los pocos minutos, todos los chicos deciden que es tiempo de subir a ver la película, entonces Harry y Draco se quedan solos en la cocina.</p><p>No se dicen nada por un instante, pero cuando dejan de oír la seguidilla de pasos en las escaleras, el rubio sube su vista del vaso hacia los ojos del moreno.</p><p>—Ahora hablando en serio. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente con los chicos?</p><p>Harry le cuenta todo.  </p><p>—Entiendo. -Malfoy asiente —Gracias, de todas formas, Potter, por avisarme. -agrega, sincero.</p><p>—No hay de qué. Era mi responsabilidad hacerlo. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo -Draco sube ambas cejas —<em>Supongo.</em></p><p>—¿Y arriesgarme a que me arrestaras? Claro que no. -se burla, negando también con la cabeza.</p><p>—De enterarme que me ocultas algo así, de seguro haría algo <em>mucho </em>peor que arrestarte, Malfoy.</p><p>Ante ello, Draco le dedica una divertida mirada que Harry no quiere corresponder, así que se esconde tras un sorbo de whisky de fuego.</p><p>Estar frente a frente con el rubio, y compartiendo un trago, aun le resultaba extraño, pero ya empezaba a acostumbrarse. Su particular sentido del humor, su sarcasmo pasivo-agresivo y ese brillo casi insinuador que pasaba por sus ojos era algo a lo que sí, se <em>quería</em> acostumbrar.</p><p>—Vaya, creo que no me conviene averiguarlo, entonces. -replica, sarcástico.</p><p>—Me alegra que hayas entendido. -sonríe. — ¿y tú agradeciendo? Eso es nuevo.</p><p>—Se llaman modales, Potter.</p><p>—Nunca te vi agradeciendo nada antes.</p><p>—Y yo no sabía que estabas <em>tan </em>al pendiente de mí.</p><p>De eso hablaba. De esa mirada penetrante que parecía decir algo más, de como su lengua se asomaba ligeramente con algunas palabras y de como la comisura de sus labios se elevaba de tal forma que no llegaba a ser del todo una sonrisa pero que le provocaba las mismas cosquillas.</p><p>¿Podía acostumbrarse? Es lo que más quería.</p><p>—No, no te creas. -Le suelta, desviando su mirada hacia los vasos de whisky.</p><p>Se quedan en silencio un instante, en que los dos aprovechan para dar el último sorbo al licor de sus vasos.</p><p>Luego Harry se le ocurre una idea.        </p><p>—¿Quieres ver la cantidad de hierba que le he confiscado a los chicos?</p><p>—Bien</p><p>—Vamos a mi despacho.</p><p>Harry deja la pequeña bolsa de hierba decomisada sobre su escritorio mientras se sienta en una esquina de éste. Malfoy por su parte, toma asiento en la enorme silla que estaba frente y acerca la bolsita hasta él, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.</p><p>Harry se lo queda viendo, imaginando que el rubio solo la examinaría, por eso casi se cae del escritorio cuando ve que se lleva el cigarrillo mal armado hasta los labios para prenderlo con un conjuro sin varita.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? -le pregunta perplejo.</p><p>—Fumarla. -le dice, como si hubiese preguntado algo estúpido —¿Qué pretendías hacer tú con ella?</p><p>—Botarla, obviamente.</p><p>Malfoy resopla.</p><p>—No seas aburrido.</p><p>—Le acabas de decir a tú hijo que lo castigarás por esto. -exclama, intentando quitárselo de las manos, pero Malfoy se lo impide.</p><p>—Es un niño. No dejaré que esto se le haga costumbre, pero yo no lo soy y puedo fumar cuando se me plazca.</p><p>—Eres increíble.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—No era un cumplido</p><p>Draco rueda los ojos, se acomoda más en la silla y luego le tiende el otro cigarrillo.</p><p>Unos minutos después, cada uno estaba fumando la hierba confiscada.</p><p>—¿Cómo va el divorcio con Ginevra?</p><p>Harry bota un poco de humo y bebe un sorbo de whisky antes de responder.</p><p>—Ugh. Si hubiese sabido que tendría que firmar <em>tantos </em>papeles e ir de aquí para allá entonces nunca me hubiese divorciado.</p><p>—Y ten en cuenta que, si se trata de ti, seguro lo están haciendo más rápido.</p><p>—Quizás por eso la tasa de divorcios es tan baja.</p><p>Malfoy asiente.</p><p>—Muchos solo lo hacemos de palabra. ¿Sabes? Ante la ley Astoria y yo seguimos casados.</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—Que sí.</p><p>Harry frunce el ceño, pensativo. Ya estaba al tanto de que Astoria y Malfoy no vivían como un matrimonio, sin embargo, desconocía las razones.</p><p>—¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión? -pregunta entonces, curioso.</p><p>Malfoy suspira, como si meditara si era buena idea o no contarle. Al final decide que sí porque apaga el cigarrillo y se aclara la voz.</p><p>—Nada malo. La amo. Es la mejor amiga que he tenido en todo mi vida -responde. —pero tenemos <em>intereses </em>distintos.</p><p>—¿Qué clases de intereses?</p><p>—Nada importante.</p><p>Harry no sabe por qué, pero la mirada que le dedica Malfoy hace que las mejillas se le enciendan y el corazón le latiese un <em>poquito </em>más fuerte.</p><p>—Si no importara no se habrían divorciado. -insiste.</p><p>—Adivina -suelta las palabras lento, con esa sutil sonrisa que parecía incitarlo a actuar.</p><p>Harry no dice nada por un minuto. Comete el error de <em>pensar </em>en cosas que podrían hacerle ganar un puñetazo del otro. Pero el rubio estira el brazo y apoya tentativamente la mano cerca de la suya, entonces se arriesga;</p><p>—Creo que me hago una idea.</p><p>Y antes de darse cuenta, sus labios estaban contra los de Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Ya entrada la madruga, Hugo se despierta. No recordaba en qué minuto se había dormido, solo que había sido mientras miraba la película y no había alcanzado a ver el final.</p><p>El cuello le dolía horriblemente debido a la posición en la que había quedado; con la cabeza en el hombro de su prima y las piernas colgando por el brazo del sofá.</p><p>Se incorpora lentamente y se percata de que los demás chicos también se habían rendido al sueño. El <em>felevisor </em>seguía encendido y proyectaba una tenue luz oscura con la palabra <em>“Fin” </em>en medio. Se levanta del sofá despacio, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, para ir al baño.</p><p>A mitad del corredor, la puerta de la habitación de su tío Harry se abre, pero no es él quien sale de ahí como imaginaba, sino que era el padre de Scorpius, que vestía una camisa y unos pantalones de dormir que estaba <em>seguro </em>eran de Harry.</p><p>Los dos se miran perplejos por un segundo.</p><p>A Hugo se le encienden las mejillas violentamente cuando comprende lo que <em>estaba </em>pasando, o más bien, lo que <em>sucedió. </em></p><p>A falta de no saber qué hacer, ni muchos menos que decir, decide que lo mejor es desaparecer del lugar.</p><p>—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy -le dice rápido, dándose la vuelta para apurar el paso y continuar con su camino.</p><p>Cierra la puerta del baño tras él y deja salir un suspiro contenido. Mañana tendría muchas preguntas para su tío.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Día 29: Bestia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Último año en Hogwarts.</p><p>Harry había reflexionado mucho antes de decidir cursar su último grado. Le habían ofrecido entrada directa a la academia de aurores, sin necesidad de ningún requisito más que presentarse el dos de septiembre en el Ministerio, pero había declinado.</p><p>Si bien ser auror era algo que había ansiado intensamente -y que aún hacía- no podía dejar Hogwarts así como así.</p><p>Los recuerdos de la guerra estaban todavía <em>frescos</em>, pero el castillo era para él mucho más que el lugar de una guerra desatada. Hogwarts era el sitio en el que por primera vez se sintió feliz y en casa, en dónde conoció a las personas que más amaba en el mundo y en el que aprendió <em>todo</em> lo que le serviría para desarrollarse profesionalmente en el mundo mágico.</p><p>No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener <em>al fin </em>un año tranquilo en el castillo para despedirse como debía de su etapa escolar.</p><p>Y lo estaba logrando.</p><p>En un principio, era imposible ignorar lo mucho que había cambiado la infraestructura luego de las reconstrucciones, ni lo mucho que bajó el número de alumnos, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando.</p><p>Con el transcurso de los meses, y con la exigencia académica, todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad. Los partidos de quidditch, las mañanas alborotadas en el Gran Comedor, las juntas improvisadas en la sala común hasta la madrugada, las tareas realizadas cinco minutos antes de la clase y las salidas a Hogsmeade.</p><p>Lo único, más bien <em>el</em> único, que no volvía a la <em>normalidad</em> era Draco Malfoy.</p><p>El Slytherin, y no es que Harry estuviese <em>mirándolo mucho, </em>se veía <em>tan </em>distinto.</p><p>No solo había dejado de querer llamar la atención, sino que se limitaba a estar con Parkinson y Zabini, no participaba en las clases y cada cierto tiempo a Harry se le ocurría que podía estar enfermo.</p><p>Se veía más delgado que antes, parecía que no dormía bien debido a la mirada somnolienta que traía e incluso llegaba a pensar que a veces, por su postura, le dolía <em>algo. </em></p><p>En serio, no es que el estuviese <em>muy </em>al pendiente de Malfoy, pero era extraño ¿no?</p><p>—Otra vez no bajó a cenar… -su comentario le hizo ganar una mirada exasperada de Hermione y un bufido de Ron.</p><p>—Por milésima vez este año, Harry, si te preocupa ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas? -le sugiere Hermione, levantándole las cejas.</p><p>Harry niega con la cabeza.</p><p>—No me <em>preocupa </em>¿si? Pero me parece raro. -aclara.</p><p>—También te parece raro cuando hace una mueca al caminar o está más pálido de lo normal -comenta Ron, cuando medio termina de masticar un trozo de pollo de la cena —¿Por qué no te vistes de enfermero y vas a evaluarlo mejor? -Harry frunce el ceño mientras Ron continúa —Si sus amigos no están interesados en todos esos <em>cambios </em>que notas ¿Por qué te importaría a ti?</p><p>—Además, Harry -dice Hermione —No es que falte <em>siempre </em>a cenar, han sido unas cuantas veces, pero como cualquiera ¿no? Puede que cene en su sala común.</p><p>—¿Solo? -cuestiona</p><p>—Hay personas a las que de vez en cuando nos gusta estar solas -opina.</p><p>—Mira, para mí que debe estar avergonzado. -sugiere el pelirrojo —Perdió la guerra por mucho que al final estuviera de “nuestra” parte. -Harry va hablar, pero Ron continúa antes de poder hacerlo —Vale, no tenía opción, pero eso no quita que estuvo a favor de <em>el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado </em>y quien tenía ideales que hicieron que se perdieran muchas vidas.</p><p>—No es como que <em>él </em>tenga la culpa de lo que sucedió -dice Harry, alejando su plato de puré con carne para estirar una vez más el cuello hacia la mesa de las serpientes y asegurarse de que, efectivamente, Malfoy no estaba.</p><p>—Lo que creo que quiere decir Ron -Hermione se adelanta a la réplica del pelirrojo—es que debe estar afectado por lo que ocurrió. Para nosotros ha sido complicado, pero Malfoy <em>vivió</em> con Voldemort y todos sus secuaces. Quién sabe qué ocurrió en esa casa. -sus ojos café se fijan directo en él y le regala una mirada comprensiva pero que en cierto modo era severa. —Pero deberías olvidarte del asunto, Harry, somos todos distintos y todos tenemos distintos modos y tiempos para recuperarnos de las cosas. Si te das cuenta, sus amigos están siempre, bueno, la mayoría de las veces con él. No te estreses más de la cuenta.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>—Y si, debo darte la razón, pero que esto no te obsesione -lo apunta con un dedo acusador —Si se ve <em>un poquito </em>¿enfermo?</p><p>—Como todos de vez en cuando. Ya olvídalo, Harry. -agrega Ron.</p><p>Pero Harry no pudo olvidarlo, así como así.</p><p>O sea, no es que se quedase pensando en Malfoy desde la cena hasta que se hubo ido a la habitación porque no tenía ganas de jugar al snap explosivo con los chicos, sino que cuando estuvo en el dormitorio y no podía dormir, el recuerdo del Slytherin volvió a su mente.</p><p>¿En serio seguía <em>tan </em>afectado por la guerra? Y si era así ¿Estaría recibiendo ayuda? Hermione tenía razón, sus amigos parecían muy al pendiente de él. Sin embargo, si fuese su amigo le recomendaría poción para dormir sin sueños porque era muy notorio que pasaba malas noches. ¿Y por qué no dormiría? ¿Tendría pesadillas? ¿Sería sonámbulo? ¿Saldría a caminar por las noches?</p><p>Fue la curiosidad de esas preguntas lo que lo instó a sacar el mapa del merodeador y buscar entre las cientos de huellitas a Malfoy.</p><p>En parte no esperaba encontrar la etiqueta de Malfoy en los dormitorios, aunque de todas formas revisó un par de veces más. Esperaba verlo en la sala común o en los baños, quizás en la torre de astronomía -podía llegar a ser un buen lugar para pensar ahí arriba- o en la cocina, por eso su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio la etiqueta atravesar los jardines de Hogwarts.</p><p>El Slytherin no se detuvo en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se estaba acercando <em>demasiado </em>al sauce boxeador. Harry estuvo tentando a gritar que se detuviera si no quería recibir un golpe del árbol, pero era algo totalmente estúpido teniendo en cuenta que estaban a metros y metros de distancia.</p><p>La cabeza de Harry se estrujaba al máximo intentando adivinar qué podía estar haciendo Malfoy a esa hora ahí a fuera, y finalmente cedió por completo a la curiosidad cuando la etiqueta del rubio desapareció de un momento a otro.</p><p>La aparición era imposible en Hogwarts, pero Harry ya entendía más o menos que ocurría.</p><p>¿Qué podía estar haciendo Malfoy <em>ahí</em>?</p><p>No había otra etiqueta que lo siguiera, así que estaba solo…</p><p>Luego de pensarlo por unos minutos, se baja de la cama, busca sus zapatos y su capa y parte a los jardines del castillo.</p><p>Cuando está a los pies del Sauce Boxeador, espera un momento bajo la capa. ¿Y si alguien más venía a encontrarse con Malfoy?  </p><p>Pero los minutos pasaron y nadie llegó.</p><p>Toca el nudo del árbol para que no lo mandara lejos cuando quisiese entrar, y camina por el oscuro túnel que llevaba a la Casa De Los Gritos.</p><p>Antes de llegar al final, el brillo de algo en el suelo llama su atención y cuando lo recoge se da cuenta de que era una insignia de prefecto de Slytherin.</p><p>Su corazón comienza a martillear como si esperase encontrar algo que no quería ver. La insignia era pesada y en el profundo silencio que había ahí era imposible no oírla si caía. Concluye que Malfoy debió haber estado muy concentrado en algo más si no se tomó la molestia de recogerla.</p><p>La puerta de la casa estaba entreabierta, y no muy lejos de ella estaban en el suelo un gorro y una bufanda de la casa de las serpientes.</p><p>Harry frunce el ceño. Estaba pensando que quizás Malfoy sí estaba con alguien quien posiblemente había llegado antes. La ropa en cualquier parte, la hora… Si. Era obvio.</p><p>Arruga la nariz y, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, se vuelve a echar la capa encima para salir del lugar. Haber caminado hasta allí había sido suficiente. Pillar a Malfoy follando con alguien era demasiado.</p><p>Se dirige hasta la puerta, pero justo antes de salir oye un grito desgarrador. Un grito de alguien a quién le están haciendo tanto daño que pudo sentir el dolor de la garganta siendo rasgada. Le sigue un gemido de poco aliento antes de un nuevo alarido.</p><p>—¡Malfoy!  -grita Harry, tirando la capa hacia abajo y echando a correr hasta el piso de arriba de la casa, de donde se oía el bullicio.</p><p>Otro grito y ya tiene en la lengua un conjuro para lanzarle a quien estuviese hiriendo a su antiguo rival.</p><p>Los escalones se le hacen eternos y cuando por fin toma el pomo, un gruñido le congela la piel.</p><p>No era quién estaba con Malfoy sino qué.</p><p>Su mano se queda inmóvil en la fría y vieja manija. Otro gruñido, más fuerte y tan ronco que puede sentir la ira de la bestia que estuviese ahí.</p><p>Es un golpe sordo contra la pared lo que lo hace volver a la realidad.</p><p>Poco a poco abre la puerta. Si tenía suerte, podía asegurarse de que Malfoy seguía con vida ahí dentro e intentar sacarlo.</p><p>Lo primero que ve a través del poco espacio que se hizo, es la débil luz que se colaba de una grieta en las ventanas cubiertas por madera. Abre otro par de centímetros y el gruñido de nuevo, otro golpe, como si algo arremetiera contra una de las paredes, seguida de rasguños. Más centímetros y alcanza a ver una sombra tan tenue que le era imposible hacerse una idea de qué había ahí, solo que era gigante.</p><p>Finalmente abre más la puerta. Si no se apresuraba no encontraría a Malfoy vivo.</p><p>Dentro de la habitación no había rastros del rubio más que los restos de su ropa en el suelo. En medio, un enorme lobo albino le dirigía una mirada furiosa.</p><p>Ambos se miran por lo que a Harry le parece una eternidad.</p><p>Su cuerpo estaba congelado y el del lobo en posición de ataque. Los grises ojos de la bestia no transmitían nada más que ira. Era el intenso color plateado que le recordaban que pertenecían a Malfoy.</p><p>Es el gruñido que revela unos exorbitantes colmillos lo que hacen actuar a Harry. De un salto se impulsa hacia atrás lo suficiente para cerrar rápidamente la puerta. Ni siquiera cree que la hubo cerrado con las manos. Si no estuviese tan asustado y sorprendido podría haber notado que fue magia accidental.</p><p>Antes de darse cuenta, está agitando su varita para realizar un conjuro que mantuviese la puerta <em>bien </em>cerrada.</p><p>Pese a los golpes y arañazos de lobo contra la puerta, se deja caer aliviado contra la pared hasta que está sentado en el suelo.</p><p>Siente los latidos de su corazón en los oídos y no sabía que su respiración estaba tan agitada hasta que se obliga a aspirar grande y profundo para recomponerse.</p><p>No podía creerlo. Malfoy un hombre lobo.</p><p>¿Lo habría sido siempre? No. Imposible.</p><p>Esto era nuevo.</p><p>De pronto, la apariencia cansada y enferma que había tenido Malfoy este último tiempo tiene sentido.</p><p>Quizás si la situación hubiese ocurrido un par de años atrás, se hubiese echado la capa encima y hubiese corrido de vuelta a la habitación de los chicos. Habría despertado a Ron y habría llamado a Hermione desesperado por contarles lo ocurrido.</p><p>Pero en lugar de ello se queda ahí.</p><p>Transforma lo mejor que puede un trozo de madera en una manta. Se envuelve en ella y se acomoda a esperar que las horas pasen.</p><hr/><p>Cuando la luz grisácea que se colaba por entre las rendijas de las tablas que cubrían las ventanas comenzó a desaparecer para transformarse en una luz cálida, y cuando los aullidos, los gruñidos, los golpes y los gemidos hubieron cesado, Harry se incorpora. Duda un instante cuando su mano está en el pomo de la puerta e intenta agudizar el oído para verificar que todo estaba en calma.</p><p>En tercero habían estudiado a los hombres lobo. Cuando se transformaban, cuando estaban bajo los efectos de la luna llena, la parte humana que vivía en ellos era sometida por el lobo. Lo había comprobado cuando Remus se había transformado frente a ellos. Por eso sabía que, si Malfoy seguía transformado ahí dentro, no dudaría en atacar.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando abre todo está tranquilo, en un silencio sepulcral, como si ese lugar no hubiese presenciado la licantropía misma.</p><p>En medio, en el suelo irregular de madera estaba Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Harry se acerca lentamente. Con su varita alcanza sus ropas y mientras llegan hasta él, las transforma en una bata que utiliza para cubrir al rubio.</p><p>Malfoy le mira. Esos mismos ojos grises que horas atrás se habían posado furiosos sobre él, ahora apenas le alcanzan a dedicar una mirada sorprendida.</p><p>Harry no sabe si moverlo enseguida. Parecía tan débil y vulnerable como nunca imaginó ver a Malfoy.</p><p>El rubio hace ademán de alejarlo. Le dedica una mirada de desprecio, pero no tiene fuerzas para nada más. Sus ojos se cierran agotados, y aunque intenta levantarse no lo logra.</p><p>Harry pasa un brazo por su espalda y lo ayuda a incorporarse para salir de ahí.</p><p>Casi a mitad del túnel, se encuentra de frente con Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>—¿Potter? -el tono de sorpresa de su voz daba a entender que no esperaba verlo ahí —¿Qué-qué haces aquí? -agrega, ahora molesta.</p><p>—Ha sido sin querer. -se excusa, pero la enfermera sólo chasquea la lengua y lo ayuda a sostener a Malfoy para salir de ahí.</p><hr/><p>Harry no entiende por qué aun no dejaba la enfermería si Malfoy ya estaba en una camilla bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, pero no podía irse sin saber si iba a estar bien, sin saber qué pasaría a continuación.</p><p>La enfermera parece pensar lo mismo porque le dedica una extraña mirada mientras limpiaba el rostro pálido de su compañero con un paño y agua.</p><p>—Tus manos, Potter -le dice. Harry, confundido, se las muestra y la enfermera agita su varita. —Ya están desinfectadas. Toma esa crema y aplícala sobre la herida de su rostro.</p><p>Harry no espera otra orden. Toma una pomada de la mesita y unta uno de sus dedos. Cuando busca la herida que le indicaba se sorprende de no haberla visto antes.</p><p>Un delgado pero profundo corte cruzaba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta perderse tras su oreja. Estaba aún caliente y teme hacerle daño si presiona muy fuerte.</p><p>Cuando termina, la enfermera Pomfrey descubre el torso del chico. Cuidadosamente lo voltea y Harry reprime un grito de horror cuando ve su espalda al rojo vivo. Tenía heridas tan profundas y grandes que no entiende como Malfoy no se quejó durante el camino. Había sangre por toda la piel que ya comenzaba a secarse en las partes menos graves.</p><p>—La transformación es muy dolorosa -explica la señora Pomfrey, abandonando el tono de reproche con el que le había hablado desde que lo vio —Sobre todo las primeras transformaciones. Cuando está ocurriendo es normal que rasguñen su espalda.</p><p>Harry asiente. Observa mientras la enfermera agita su varita para aplicar un manto sobre la espalda del rubio que lentamente es absorbido por su piel.</p><p>Instantáneamente, las llagas comienzan a cerrarse, pero no del todo y Harry piensa que puede que nunca desaparezcan.</p><p>Luego de limpiar la sangre, la mujer vuelve a voltearlo.</p><p>—Ayúdame a darle estas píldoras.</p><p>—¿Para qué son? -pregunta, curioso.</p><p>—Para calmar el dolor cuando despierte. -responde y luego vuelve a mirarlo como si estuviese pensando si castigarlo o no —Después te vas a tu habitación, Potter, no deberías estar aquí.</p><p>—¿Malfoy estará bien?</p><p>—Se pondrá bien, como todos los meses. -suspira —Ahora tiene que descansar.</p><p>Harry asiente, sin querer insistir demasiado.</p><p>—No puedes hablar de esto con nadie, Potter. -le dice, antes de que se marchara. Harry asiente.</p><p>Y no habla con nadie del asunto.</p><p>Cuando vuelve a la habitación, los chicos aun dormían. Pero cuando se sienta en su cama para desatarse los zapatos, Ron se despierta y le dedica una mirada somnolienta antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.</p><p>A la hora del desayuno, por más que su amigo le insiste en que le cuente con quién pasó la noche, Harry se niega. Se limita a contestar que se enrolló con alguien pero que prefiere no dar nombres, y Hermione ayudó mucho cuando regañó a Ron para que dejase de insistir, argumentando que la “<em>chica” </em>con la que él había dormido merecía respeto, por tanto estaba bien que Harry no revelase su identidad.</p><p>Tampoco le dirigió ni una palabra a Malfoy. Ni ese día ni los que le siguieron porque cada vez que se encontraba con los ojos grises del Slytherin, éstos lo miraban igual de furiosos que la noche que estaba transformado en lobo.</p><hr/><p>No es que Harry estuviese al pendiente de las fases de la luna, pero no fue hasta que quedaban un par de noches para el plenilunio cuando Malfoy lo acorrala en un pasillo vacío.</p><p>—Potter</p><p>Harry se gira ante el llamado y se encuentra al rubio, que lo miraba de brazos cruzados y una ceja en alto.</p><p>—Malfoy</p><p>—Quiero hablar contigo.</p><p>—Dime</p><p>—Aquí no. -suelta de mala gana, caminando hasta él. —El salón de ahí está vacío.</p><p>Harry no replica. Chasquea la lengua y lo sigue hasta el salón al que su compañero se dirigía.</p><p>Apenas cierra la puerta tras él, Malfoy agita su varita para realizar un <em>fermaportus </em>y un hechizo similar al <em>muffliato.</em></p><p>—Ahora dime la verdad, Potter. -suelta nada más termina con los conjuros. —Estuviste ahí esa noche. -agrega. Era una afirmación, pero sonaba a pregunta. Su voz aparentaba sonar tranquila, pero Harry se da cuenta de que Malfoy tenía las manos en puños y su mirada delataba lo molesto que estaba.</p><p>—No era mi intención descubrir… -Draco lo interrumpe chasqueando la lengua cruzándose nuevamente de brazos antes de hablar.</p><p>—No sé por qué hice lo imposible para que Pansy y Blaise no se enteraran de esto cuando realmente tenía que preocuparme por ti. -suelta, y luego sus cejas se alzan y el dedo índice lo apunta —¿Qué pretendes, eh? ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Me seguiste?</p><p>—Había notado que estabas extraño, eso es todo, y me pareció raro que fueras a la casa de los gritos. -le explica. Malfoy se va poniendo de todos los colores conforme va hablando —Pero no le diré a nadie. No le he dicho a nadie.</p><p>—¿Debería agradecerte, entonces?</p><p>—No, pero…</p><p>—¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman, Potter? -escupe molesto, desviando la mirada, y es en ese movimiento en que Harry ve el fantasma de una cicatriz cerca de su ojo, de ese corte que el mismo había curado. Algo que no determina muy bien se remueve en su interior.</p><p>Frunce el ceño para defenderse ante la pregunta mordaz, pero se detiene. En parte Malfoy tenía razón. Él solito se había buscado descubrir el detalle <em>licantrópico </em>del rubio.</p><p>—¿Hace cuánto que eres…? -no termina la frase, porque Malfoy le dedica una mirada de pocos amigos que se pronuncia más cuando deja inconclusa la pregunta.</p><p>—Dilo.</p><p>—Hombre lobo -dice exasperado. —¿Hace cuánto eres un hombre lobo? ¿Cómo… pasó?</p><p>—Voldemort estuvo en mi casa. Eso pasó. -le dice —Y le gustaba demasiado la compañía de Greyback.</p><p>—Malfoy… yo, esto, lo siento muchís… -El Slytherin lo vuelve a interrumpir y Harry evitar rodar los ojos ante ello.</p><p>—No lo sientas. No necesito que me tengan lástima. Menos tú, Potter.</p><p>—No lo hago. Pero siento que te ocurriera -Malfoy levanta una ceja.</p><p>—Claro. Seguro piensas que es lo que me merezco ¿no?</p><p>Harry abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido.</p><p>—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso…?</p><p>—No me sorprendería que lo hicieras. -escupe. Harry quiere contradecirlo, pero piensa que sería inútil.</p><p>—Piensa lo que quieras. -dice, suspirando. Malfoy rueda los ojos y se dedican una mirada que pudo durar horas. Siente el impulso de preguntar cómo está. pero lo evita. Por el contrario, imagina que ya no tenían nada más de que hablar—Mantengo mi palabra. No le diré a nadie. Ahora, si no tienes más que decir, me iré.</p><p>—Me llevaste a enfermería ¿no es así?</p><p>—Sí. Me viste. Estabas despierto aún.</p><p>—No recuerdo todo cuando la transformación ocurre, Potter.</p><p>Cierto titubeo en sus palabras hace pensar a Harry que, por más tranquilo que parecía Malfoy hablando del tema, había un poco miedo escondido. Decide que al menos merece saber cómo lo encontró.</p><p>—Cuando llegué a la casa de los gritos, pensé que te estaban atacando ¿sí? Cuando entré vi tu ropa en el suelo, pensé que ya estabas muerto… pero en cuanto vi al lobo supe que eras tú. -hace una pausa. Malfoy no dice nada —Estuviste a punto de atacarme.</p><p>Malfoy resopla y deja salir una risa sin gracia.</p><p>—Te lo mereces.</p><p>—Seguramente…</p><p>Malfoy rueda los ojos con desdén antes de levantar una ceja.</p><p>—Bien. Vete.</p><p>Harry hace ademán de hacerlo, pero antes de salir, una pregunta cruza su mente.</p><p>—¿No me amenazarás con alguna maldición en caso de contar esto por ahí?</p><p>Malfoy resopla.</p><p>—No lo harás. -le dice con tanta seguridad que hace que Harry frunza el ceño, confundido.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?</p><p>—En primer lugar, ya no lo hiciste. -le dice —Y en segundo, eres demasiado Gryffindor para eso.</p><p>—Cierto, olvidaba que es característica principal de los Gryffindor no ser chismosos.</p><p>—No seas sarcástico, Potter, que a ti no te sale. -se cruza de brazos —No lo has dicho porque sabes lo fácil que se extendería el rumor, y sabes que muchos no estarían de acuerdo con que un <em>licántropo</em> estudiase con ellos. La junta de padres podría prohibirme estar aquí, y tu no crees que sea razón suficiente para expulsarme. ¿Me equivoco?</p><p>—Muchos harían lo mismo, Malfoy, y creo que es algo que va más allá de la casa a la que pertenezcan.</p><p>—Sí, sí, como sea -le dice, agitando la mano despreocupadamente —¿Te irás o no?</p><p>—Que sí, ya me voy. -le dedica una última mirada antes de girarse —Adiós.</p><p>Pero cuando está llegando a la puerta, la voz del rubio lo detiene.</p><p>—Potter</p><p>—¿Qué? -pregunta, volteándose.</p><p>Pero Malfoy no responde.</p><p>Se limita a caminar hasta él y cuando Harry piensa que se va a detener, no lo hace, sino que enreda sus brazos a su alrededor y lo besa.</p><p>Harry se congela. No entiende lo que ocurre. Bien podría estar soñando y aun así sería un sueño muy <em>irreal</em>. Corresponde el beso automáticamente y cuando comprende que <em>efectivamente </em>estaba besando a Malfoy, apoya las manos en sus hombros y lo aleja.</p><p>—¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? -pregunta, todavía perplejo. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus labios sienten la ausencia de los otros, los quiere de vuelta.</p><p>—No hay nada peor que la licantropía. -le explica —Viéndolo así, besarte no debe ser <em>tan </em>malo. -agrega, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Harry se pregunta si debe sentirse ofendido por lo último.</p><p>—¿Debería tomar esto como un cumplido? -pregunta, cometiendo el error de mirar los labios rosados de Draco.</p><p>El rubio chasquea la lengua.</p><p>—¿Quieres continuar o no?</p><p>Harry no responde, ni lo piensa demasiado.</p><p>Era todo tan repentino e inesperado, que resultaba extrañamente emocionante. Lleva una mano a la nuca del Slytherin y lo acerca lo suficiente hasta él para besarlo, inmediatamente con la lengua.</p><p>Siente como los labios del rubio se estiran en una sonrisa en medio del beso, satisfecho ante su decisión. Se aproxima más contra su cuerpo y una de sus manos se enredan en su cabello mientras que la otra lo toma por las caderas.</p><p>Harry, por su parte, le levanta la camisa para sentir su piel. No es algo que habría hecho a la primera, pero al diablo. Para empezar, besar a Malfoy tampoco era algo que hubiese imaginado.</p><p>El rubio deja de besarlo sin apartarse demasiado, y le dedica una sonrisa ladina que causa que Harry quiera volver a saborear sus labios de inmediato, pero Malfoy, por el contrario, se acerca hasta su oído.</p><p>—Voltéate. -le susurra. —Que solo sea un polvo, Potter. -agrega y Harry siente como su entrepiernas responde primero que él.</p><p>De no haber estado tan excitado, podría haber replicado, lo habría pensado <em>al menos</em>. Pero lo único que logra hacer es obedecer.</p><p>Se voltea y Malfoy no pierde tiempo. Sin rodeos, lleva sus manos al pantalón para desabotonarlo. Sus manos buscan su erección, primero sobre su ropa interior, pero cuando la siente, rápidamente se meten dentro, como si tampoco quisiese esperar otro segundo y sus dedos se cierran sobre él con seguridad.</p><p>Los movimientos de Malfoy eran precisos. No llevaba la mano hasta la base, sino que se centraba en la punta y cuando notaba que eso <em>definitivamente </em>estaba funcionando, entonces se detenía, bajaba y todo volvía a comenzar.</p><p>De pronto, y sin previo aviso, lo suelta. Harry deja escapar un involuntario ruidito de protesta y se voltea para ver qué ocurre. Se encuentra a Malfoy buscando su varita en los bolsillos de su túnica</p><p>Ante la escena, siente que sus piernas flaquean. El rubio con las mejillas rojas, los labios <em>ligeramente </em>hinchados por el beso que se habían dado antes, los pantalones hasta las rodillas y una palpitante erección, le hacen relamerse los labios.</p><p>El Slytherin estaba a punto de realizar un conjuro para lubricar, pero Harry lo interrumpe.</p><p>Sin decir ni una palabra, se arrodilla ante él, con una sola cosa en mente.</p><p>—Potter, levántate -le ordena, aunque había cierta súplica en esa petición.</p><p>—Cierra la boca, Malfoy.</p><p>Y no lo deja replicar, porque sus labios se cierran alrededor de él y bajan por todo el largo del rubio para volver a subir.</p><p>Su piel suave y caliente se vuelve todavía más deliciosa cuando de los labios del rubio se escapa un <em>“Potter” </em>que le eriza los vellos de los brazos y le hacen chupar más, solo para escuchar nuevamente su nombre en un gemido implorante.</p><p>Y casi lo logra, porque Malfoy enreda los dedos en su cabello y presiona su cabeza contra él a la vez que empuja un poco las caderas.</p><p>—Potter, ya levántate.</p><p>Suplica y Harry podría correrse en ese mismo instante.</p><p>Obedece.</p><p>Se incorpora y se voltea, afirmando los brazos en una mesa y <em>dejándose </em>a disposición de Malfoy para que hiciera lo que se le antojara, pero que lo hiciera ya.</p><p>Por suerte, el rubio no espera más. Con voz ronca conjura un hechizo de lubricación para prepararlo con dos dedos. Entran y salen un par de veces antes de que sean tres y Harry aprieta los dientes para evitar gritarle que empiece de una vez porque está lo suficientemente <em>preparado</em>. Un instante después, siente el glande del otro en su entrada.</p><p>Embiste lento primero. Harry llega a pensar que lo hace para no dañarlo. La tercera embestida es más fuerte, más profunda. Y poco a poco va empujando con más determinación. Su mano ya no lo masturba porque en algún momento la quitó para sujetarlo por las caderas.</p><p>A Harry están a punto de temblarle las piernas. Uno que otro gruñido se escapa de sus labios. Sus dedos se aferran a la mesa y con una mano, entregándose por completo a la sensación en la parte baja de su vientre, comienza a masturbarse.</p><p>Las estocadas pronto se vuelven más rápidas y con cada una de ellas siente que en cualquier minuto se correrá.</p><p>Pero es Malfoy el que lo hace primero. Empuja una ultima vez y él no tarda en manchar su mano y su estómago de semen a los pocos segundos.</p><p>Se quedan así un instante. Ambos respirando pesado. El rubio todavía dentro y él afirmando ambas manos en el pupitre. Sin embargo, no tarda en sentir como el rubio sale de él y cómo un tibio líquido comienza a chorrear por su pierna, pero que desaparece antes de llegar mucho más abajo gracias al movimiento de varita del rubio.</p><p>Se voltea. No se molesta en buscar su varita sino que le quita de las manos la suya al Slytherin y conjura un <em>fregotego</em> para limpiarse. Luego se sube los pantalones y se acomoda la camisa.</p><p>—Eso ha estado… -comienza a decir.</p><p>—Sí -interrumpe Malfoy, alisándose la túnica y quedando tan presentable que no parece que acaba de follárselo. El único indicio eran las mejillas que seguían demasiado encendidas…</p><p>—¿Debería preguntar por qué ha ocur…?</p><p>Malfoy chasquea la lengua interrumpiéndolo <em>otra vez,</em> rueda los ojos y deja escapar una pequeña risita que a Harry le hace cosquillas en el estómago.</p><p>—No. Es solo un polvo. -responde, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé.</p><p>Cuando los dos están con todo su uniforme como corresponde, se dedican una mirada, y es Malfoy el que habla.</p><p>—Deberíamos irnos, Potter.</p><p>Harry asiente, pero no hace ademán de caminar.</p><p>—No es que esté proponiendo nada, pero si quisiéramos repetir esto…</p><p>—No estaría mal.</p><p>—¿Eso es un sí? -pregunta, pero Malfoy ya se estaba volteando hacia la puerta.</p><p>—Adiós, Potter. -le dice. Y sale del lugar sin dedicarle ni siquiera una última mirada.</p><p>Harry suspira.</p><p>Vale. Las cosas en Hogwarts nunca volverían a ser las mismas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola!<br/>Primero que todo, quería pedir disculpas por lo abrupto que ocurrió todo entre Harry y Draco, pero ya estaba muy largo el OS y y y no quería quitarle ninguna escena, así que apuré las cosas.<br/>¡Muchas gracias por leer!<br/>Espero que estén muy bien n.n<br/>¡Éxito en todo!<br/>Nos leemos!!<br/>=Elie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Día 30: Bludger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La declaración de Remus fue un error de Lily.</p><p>
  <em>Más o menos.</em>
</p><p>También podríamos decir que fue culpa de James porque el propuso jugar al quidditch, o de Sirius por ser un <em>poco </em>bruto sobre la escoba. Quizás de Peter por no atinarle nunca a la bludger. O incluso, podríamos decir que la culpa era del equipo de Ravenclaw por estar ocupando ese día el campo de juego.</p><p>Como sea. Independientemente de quién haya sido el verdadero culpable, si es que en realidad hubo uno, el día en que Remus se declaró había sido un sábado por la tarde.</p><p>A Remus nunca le habían gustado demasiado los deportes.</p><p>No se sabía las reglas de la mayoría -principalmente porque no le interesaba saberlas- así que no entendía demasiado lo que ocurría cuando le tocaba ver un juego.</p><p>Y si hablábamos de estar ahí, en la cancha, era muchísimo peor.</p><p>Si tenía que correr sus pies se volvían dos izquierdo y sus pulmones se reducían unas cinco veces su tamaño. Si tenía que jugar a algo que incluyese balones, como el quidditch por ejemplo, no podía dejar de pensar en que se lastimaría; se podía estrellar contra alguien o podrían golpearlo sin querer, y caer diez metros abajo no estaba en sus planes.</p><p>Ese día Remus ni siquiera estaba cerca de jugar cuando una bludger le llega directo en el rostro.</p><p>Por el contrario. Verificaba los últimos detalles de su proyecto con Lily para la asignatura de estudios <em>muggles. </em>Nadie entendía por qué dos chicos con bastante conocimiento del mundo <em>muggle </em>había optado por tomar esa clase, pero había sido idea de Lily. La chica creía que estudiar el mundo sin magia desde la perspectiva de los magos podía ser divertido y Remus tuvo que admitir que era cierto. Ese semestre, estudiaban “<em>La magia de los muggles: La electricidad</em>” y ambos habían hecho un bonito circuito, que a fin de cuentas no funcionaría debido a las protecciones de Hogwarts, pero les serviría de maravillas para apoyar la exposición ante la clase.</p><p>Clase a la que irían si a Remus no le hubiesen intentado sacar la cabeza de un golpe.</p><p>—¡Santo cielos! -grita Lily cuando siente primeramente el roce del balón a centímetros de su rostro y luego, cuando se percata del golpe que recibe su amigo. Se incorpora de un salto para ayudarlo mientras la bludger continúa con su curso, colina abajo en dirección al Lago Negro. —¡Dios mío, Remus! Estás sangrando demasiado.</p><p>El licántropo se toma la nariz con fuerza, y a juzgar por el intenso dolor que se extendía por todo su rostro, estaba seguro de que mínimo se la había roto. Y es que tan fuerte le había golpeado la bola que, de no estar en pleno patio del colegio, seguro dejaría salir las lágrimas que ahora luchaban por mantenerse en sus ojos y no derramarse por sus mejillas.</p><p>—No me digas que nuestro circuito está arruinado. -comenta llevándose la manga de la túnica a la nariz para frenar la sangre.</p><p>—Sí, está arruinado, pero ¿Qué importa? Seguro te has roto la nariz -exclama la chica preocupada, agitando su varita para realizar un encantamiento que detendría la hemorragia por unos pocos minutos. —Vamos a enfermería -agrega.</p><p>Remus, sin quitar la manga de la nariz, se incorpora a duras penas, sintiendo que el dolor se incrementa al levantarse, y cuando Lily está pasando un brazo por su espalda para darle mayor estabilidad, oye unas risas tras ellos antes de que los llamasen.</p><p>—Oigan, chicos ¿Han visto una bludger? -esa era la voz de James.</p><p>Ambos se giran y Remus alcanza a ver por el rabillo del ojo lo furiosa que estaba Lily.</p><p>Sirius y James, cada uno montado en una escoba, hacen ademán de retroceder ante la mirada de la chica, pero cuando se fijan en que él está sangrando, abren los ojos de par en par y bajan de un salto al césped.</p><p>—¿Así que ustedes son los que están jugando fuera del campo? ¡Miren lo que le hicieron a Remus! -reclama la pelirroja, mientras los dos chicos corren hasta él, perplejos.</p><p>—<em>Lunático </em>-dicen al unísono, ignorando el comentario de Lily. Es Sirius el que le quita la túnica de la nariz y murmura un “<em>mierda” </em>cuando ve la herida.</p><p>—<em>Colagusano </em>idiota -escupe molesto, agitando su varita para realizar el mismo conjuro que Lily había hecho un instante atrás y que ya había empezado a perder efecto. —¿Qué tan difícil es golpear una bludger?</p><p>—Lunático, lo sentimos mucho -se acerca James, preocupado, quitándole la mochila de la espalda para colgársela en su lugar. —¿Te duele? Fue sin querer, <em>obviamente. </em>-luego frunce el ceño hacia Sirius- Por cierto, Canuto, tú le lanzaste la bludger muy fuerte a Peter y sabes muy bien que no es bueno para jugar.</p><p>El pelinegro solo chasquea la lengua, agitando su varita para limpiar la sangre que Remus tenía sobre los labios.</p><p>—¿Chicos, encontraron la bludg…? -Peter llega justo en ese momento, arrastrando una escoba, la que deja caer cuando ve toda la sangre que había en la camisa de Lunático —¿Qué te pasó, Remus?</p><p>—Pasó que no sabes jugar. -ladra Black, desviando a penas un segundo la vista del licántropo para dedicarle una poco amigable a Peter.</p><p>—Lo sé, por eso no deberías lanzarla tan fuerte. -se excusa, mirando culpable a su amigo.</p><p>Sirius va a replicar, pero se limita a chasquear la lengua nuevamente y lanzar otro par de groserías cuando ve toda la sangre que ha perdido el chico.</p><p>—¿Ganan algo discutiendo? -comenta Lily, todavía muy molesta —Vamos a enfermería. -dice, pasando suavemente un brazo por los hombros del chico para guiarlo hasta el lugar. —Son unos niños. Dumbledore debería castigarlos. Debería prohibirles las escobas a ustedes dos.</p><p>—Lily, fue sin querer -se disculpa James, avergonzado, rascándose la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se disparase en todas direcciones. —Jamás lastimaríamos a Remus.</p><p>—Es bueno saberlo -bromea el licántropo, pese al dolor.</p><p>—Además, no hay reglas que prohíban las escobas. -añade Sirius y eso parece molestar más a Lily.</p><p>—Pero hay un lugar donde utilizarlas -le dice. —No solo hirieron a Remus, sino que también rompieron nuestro proyecto de estudios <em>muggle.</em></p><p>El rostro de James se torna pálido y Remus decide no ofenderse al darse cuenta de que el proyecto roto parecía preocupar más a su amigo.</p><p>—Si quieres, yo puedo ayudar a reconstruirlo -se ofrece, mirando a la chica.</p><p>—Yo también -agrega Peter.</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de la nariz de Remus? -suelta ella, frunciendo el ceño. Luego se gira hacia él para examinarlo, para verificar que no estuviese saliendo demasiada sangre, y se muerde los labios molesta cuando ve que ni los conjuros de ella ni de Black servían para frenar la hemorragia. —En serio, Remus, son unos críos. No sé <em>cómo </em>puedes estar enamorado de… -se detiene de golpe, justo antes de decir cualquier nombre. Inmediatamente, sus ojos vuelan a Remus, quién le devuelve una mirada desesperada mientras su rostro se torna blanco —Enamorado… de no delatarlos cada vez que hacen alguna travesura.</p><p>Agrega, intentando arreglar su error, pero cuando mira hacia los otros Gryffindor se encuentra a James con expresión de confusión y a Sirius con una mirada que preferiría no descifrar.</p><p>Todos guardan silencio. Un silencio incómodo, a decir verdad, pero que era mucho mejor que cualquier comentario que pudiesen hacer.</p><p>Ya en el castillo, la enfermera les dedica una mirada poco agradable -principalmente a James y a Sirius- intuyendo que si los dejaba entrar a todos de una vez su enfermería sería un caos. Así que sólo le permite el paso a Lily.</p><p>—Remus, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -se disculpa la chica, una vez que estuvieron solos.  </p><p>—¿Crees que los chicos lo olviden? -pregunta el licántropo, afligido, alisando las sábanas de la cama en la que se encontraba mientras evaluaba la posibilidad de romperse nuevamente la nariz para no salir de ahí y así no enfrentarse a sus amigos.</p><p>—Me gustaría decir que si -responde Lily, todavía muy culpable —Pero lo dudo, Remus.</p><p>El aludido suspira. Cualquiera en su situación se hubiese molestado con la chica, pero él no podía enfadarse con ella. Sabía que lo había hecho sin querer, sabía que nunca hubiese sido su intención revelar que él llevaba <em>vaya-a-saber-cuanto </em>enamorado de Sirius.</p><p>—Me perderé la clase de transformaciones. -comenta, más que nada para cambiar de tema.</p><p>—Tomaré todos los apuntes que pueda -promete la pelirroja.</p><p> </p><p>Lily deja la enfermería a los pocos minutos para dirigirse a clases. Según Remus, nadie debería estar en ninguna otra parte que no fuese en un salón escuchando a algún profesor pero, aun así, la puerta de la enfermería se abre y entra un alumno que poco le importaban las reglas y los horarios.</p><p>Remus siente que su estómago se retuerce con fuerza y clama a los cielos para que no mencionase nada sobre el comentario de Lily.</p><p>—Remus ¿Cómo estás? -pregunta Sirius Black, preocupado. Se sienta sobre la colcha, a los pies de la cama, como hace todas las veces que lo visita después de la luna llena. —Dime que esto no ha hecho que descartes la posibilidad de entrar al equipo -bromea.</p><p>—No, cómo crees.</p><p>—Lo siento -le dice sincero, después de una pausa. —Aunque sigo pensando que <em>colagusano </em>también debería disculparse.</p><p>Remus rueda los ojos.</p><p>—¿No deberías estar en clases?</p><p>El sinvergüenza de Sirius asiente.</p><p>—Eso me ha dicho McGonagall cuando me la he encontrado en el pasillo, pero le he dicho que tenía asuntos en la enfermería. -responde. Luego, sin rodeos y sin prepararlo para el comentario, agrega —Por cierto ¿Te gusta James?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Que si estás enamorado del cuatro ojos… -insiste, desviando la vista. —Supongo, que es la mejor opción ¿no? Peter es, bueno, es Peter y yo…</p><p>—Sirius…</p><p>—Aunque si te gusta Peter… me harías pensar que no es la primera vez que te llega una bludger en la cabeza, pero estoy aquí para apoyarte en tod… -se interrumpe —No, no puedo. ¿Peter? ¿En serio?</p><p>—¿Por qué te niegas a ver que Peter tiene <em>muchas </em>cualidades buenas, <em>Canuto?</em></p><p>—Madre mía ¿De verdad te gusta Peter?</p><p>Remus suspira.</p><p>—No. De todas formas, no importa quién sea.</p><p>—Claro que sí.</p><p>Remus niega con la cabeza.</p><p>—A Peter no le van los chicos -argumenta —James está más que enamorado de Lily, y tú… seguro ya estás pensando con qué chica enrollarte esta noche… ¿De qué sirve que…?</p><p>—Me gustaría ser yo -interrumpe. Remus se calla y lo mira sin comprender —el tío que te gusta… -se aclara la garganta y se aparta el cabello despeinado torpemente del rostro —Aunque sea un poco.</p><p>—¿Mmm? -solo es capaz de decir.</p><p>—Claro, si no es así podemos olvidar que hemos tenido esta conversación…</p><p>—Eres tú -le suelta, sin más. Sirius abre los ojos de par en par, mirándole incrédulo por unos segundos.</p><p>Remus siente sus mejillas calientes y puede jurar que las de Sirius están a penas un tono más carmín.</p><p>Se dibuja una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del moreno que le hace sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Sirius se incorpora de la cama y se aclara la voz. Por un momento piensa que está soñando, pero el golpe de la bludger le indicaba que <em>definitivamente </em>no era así. Su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, como si intuyese lo que sucedería a continuación.</p><p>—Black, estos no son horario de visitas -reclama la enfermera, apareciendo inesperadamente junto a ellos con una vaso en las manos —Y lo sabes muy bien, así que si no vuelves a clases, te enviaré con la profesora McGonagall.</p><p>—No sea cruel. ¿No ve que Remus se siente solo?</p><p>—Que considerado, señor Black, pero el señor Lupin estará devuelta en su sala común en un par de horas.</p><p>Sirius sin más opción se cuelga la mochila.</p><p>—Bien. Lo he intentado, Remus, pero reglas son reglas. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a morir de aburrimiento, quiero decir, que me voy a clases.</p><p>Suspira, hace ademán de caminar, pero se vuelve para dedicarle una mirada determinante.</p><p>—Continuaremos con nuestra conversación más tarde. -dice, apuntándole con el dedo índice para mayor énfasis.</p><p>Remus apenas tiene tiempo de asentir, antes de que el pelinegro se gire y salga de la enfermería.</p><p>La mujer le tiende un vaso con agua y una píldora para el dolor, que Remus <em>espera</em> le calmen un poco los nervios.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>